


Cinq ans plus tôt... (Qui Sommes-Nous?)

by ugheut



Series: High School Sweethearts [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2010s, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Dancer Kim Yugyeom, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Drug Dealing, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentioned Kim Yugyeom, Psychology, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Teen Romance, Top Jeon Jungkook, Unofficial Sequel
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 65,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugheut/pseuds/ugheut
Summary: En ce qui s'agit de Jimin et Jungkook, cinq ans les sépare d’un souvenir qu’ils n’ont jamais oublié. Et de l'amour jusqu'à la haine, ces deux là doutaient beaucoup des autres, mais surtout d'eux-mêmes.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Yugyeom/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Jimin (BTS)
Series: High School Sweethearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012221
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**10 Septembre 2017, Corée du Sud.**

Ce fut lors d'une fin d'après-midi que de nombreuse silhouettes vêtus d'habits noirs sortaient du métro au terminus de la ligne 4, au sud de Séoul. De la racine de leurs cheveux jusqu'au bout de leurs semelles, les séouliens ne montraient aucun défaut qui pourrait les faire démarquer des ses autres habitants.

Sauf lui, ce jeune homme qui semblait en avoir rien à faire de ce que la génération des Baby Boomers ainsi que celle de la Génération X disait de sa décoloration, de son maquillage ainsi que de son jean troué, et pourtant ce n'était pas comme si eux non plus étaient discrets pour les critiquer.

En effet, Park Jimin s'était juste tout simplement contenté de se diriger directement vers le kiosque à casier de la station afin de récupérer des colis qu'il aurait commandé ces derniers jours et qu'il avait manqué d'être présent à son appartement pour les récupérer. Il y apercevait tout simplement un carton, _c'est probablement pour ma nouvelle vaisselle ça,_ pensait-il alors qu'il allait reprendre la route avec celui-ci, mais le jeune homme bouscula une personne, et manquait presque de tomber avec son carton entre les mains.

 _Ah, ça tombe bien_ , pensait cet inconnu en continuant son chemin, sans même que Jimin ne le remarque.

Mais quelque chose attirait quand même l'attention de Jimin sur cet inconnu: Il était parti sans même avoir ramassé son carnet, sans même prendre le temps de se retourner. Cet inconnu avait continué son chemin et, s’entant entremêlés avec ces corps d’humains sans âmes qui sortait du métro, Jimin n’eut pas le temps de lui rendre ce qui lui appartenait. Donc il décida de prendre ce carnet avec lui, ainsi que sa commande.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, tellement intrigué par ce carnet arrivé sol; sans même ce que l'auteur de ce dernier en ai quelque chose à faire; il se disait qu'il s'occupera de sa commande plus tard, pour beaucoup plus se concentrer sur ce carnet et surtout, à qui cela appartenait. Donc il s'était installé à son bureau et hésitait, longuement. Plus il regardait cette chose, plus il se disait que c'était plutôt un cahier, non, à vrai dire il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, ni comment le définir. C'était trop grand pour que cela soit un carnet mais trop petit pour que cela soit un cahier. Tout ce dont il pouvait remarquer était que la surface était de couleur jaune, plastifiée. Rien qui laissait indiquer ce dont à quoi il pouvait s'attendre à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir était le nom de la personne à qui cela appartenait cette chose afin de le lui rendre et même si il n'aimait pas s'introduire dans la vie privée de gens, il savait très bien que la curiosité était un vilain défaut mais il n'avait pas le choix. Soit c'était ça, soit ce contenu plastifié allait finir à la poubelle. Même si l'auteur de ce dernier pouvait en avoir rien à faire.

Mais Jimin n'était pas du genre à être rancunier ou égoïste. Dès qu'il le pouvait, il allait aider les personnes dans le besoin. Donc en tant qu'être humain civilisé, il s'était dit _« et puis merde »_ , une fois de plus, avant d'y ouvrir le contenu.

Sauf qu'à peine quelques secondes avant d'y découvrir le contenu, il ne savait pas encore que ce carnet lui était destiné par une personne qu'il avait toujours connu.

Et qu'aucune des actions que commettaient Jimin ou bien cette personne, n'avaient un hasard.


	2. Première Partie

Jimin,

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de prendre le premier stylo ainsi le premier papier que j’ai vu de ma portée pour t’écrire comme si tu allais lire cela un jour, mais au cas où que ça arriverait, sache que je regrette énormément ce que je viens juste de te faire à l’instant. Je t'ai vu partir, j'ai put constater les larmes qui envahissaient tes joues et pourtant, malgré qu'on ai passé la journée ensemble, que je t'ai ignoré, que je t'ai laissé tombé pour l'inviter chez mon frère à ta place et que tu nous a vus nous embrassés et que je lui ai fait l'amour sans aucune honte, tu me manques énormément. La vie à Séoul est tellement fade que j'en perds le goût et l'odorat de la campagne que finalement, je ne regrette. Sauf pour mes parents, mais bon... Maintenant que je suis cloitré chez Junghyun pour ma nouvelle année scolaire, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que d'aller en cours, et de porter un masque d'imbécile heureux à chaque fois que je croise des camarades de classe.

Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je regrette toutes mes actions jusqu'à présent, dont celle d'aujourd'hui. Je ne savais tellement pas quoi faire en ta présence que je t'ai totalement ignoré en me valorisant sans cesse sur ma nouvelle vie qui, en réalité, je n'aime pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça... Pour me prouver que je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour me sentir mieux, alors qu'en même temps depuis que tu n'est plus physiquement à mes côtés je manque énormément de confiance en moi? Enfin, cela ne t'a pas empêché d'avoir eu le cœur brisé, et j'en suis désolé, je suis un gros connard qui n'assume même pas ses émotions face à face.

La seule chose que je ne regrette pas c'est lorsqu'on a essayé de fuguer de chez nous. On avait tellement eu peur mais à la fois, on avait cette adrénaline qui nous poussait à être nous même, juste le temps d'un instant. Et depuis ce moment, je n'ai plus jamais ressenti ce goût qu'était l'euphorie. Même si cela avait duré qu'une petite journée, c'était le meilleur moment de ma vie, parce que j'étais avec quelqu'un qui ressentait la même chose que moi, au même moment, avec une personne à qui j'ai vraiment été attaché.

Mais voilà, il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé, et je t'ai totalement ignoré. Déjà parce que je n'avais pas le choix puis à vrai dire, je doutais énormément sur moi-même et mes émotions. Se sentir seul est vraiment quelque chose d'horrible, surtout lorsque les seules personnes qui t'entourent sont les pires personnes au monde et à partir de là, ça m'est monté dans le crâne et je m'étais commencé à me dire que si ces horribles personnes avaient une place dans ma vie, c'est que je le méritais, donc j'ai commencé à te détester tout autant comme je me détestais déjà.

Mais en t'ayant vu m'attendre sous la pluie depuis des heures cet après-midi, mon cerveau s'était radié. J'ai commencé à douter de moi, et je me disais que je ne savais pas si je t'aimais pour ce que tu étais, ou si je t'aimais parce que je me sentais bien en ta présence. Je ne savais plus si c'était de l'amour obsessionnel ou opportuniste, mais je savais juste que ça me manquait, donc je pensais que tu m'avait manqué, mais j'ai préféré agir de la manière que mes parents auraient préférés que j'agisse: comme un lâche. Et pourquoi au final? Pour te briser le cœur, ainsi que le mien au passage.

Aucune idée quand est-ce que tu va lire ceci mais en vérité, je crois que je me suis forcé à te dire que j'aimais bien Séoul d'un côté parce que je voulais me prouver que tout ce qui ramenait à toi; malgré ces bons souvenirs qu'on a eu ensemble et que je n'oublierais jamais; m'étouffait. Tu étais resté à la campagne, je savais que tu n'allais pas aller directement à la fac vu la situation, donc la campagne me ramène à ma famille, et tout ces autres connards du lycée. Même si les autres ont pris des chemins différents maintenant, la campagne est devenu un endroit toxique pour moi, et j'en suis désolé, ma tête brûle, encore une fois.

Je t'aime, comme je suis censé ne rien éprouver, comme je suis censé me focaliser sur moi-même. J'aurais tellement préféré m'aimer que de t'aimer mais... Je ne sais pas ce qui me semble juste désormais.

Mais tu me manques, et si tu me manque c'est parce que je t'aime encore.

Désolé.

_Jungkook._


	3. I

**Septembre 2012.**

Vendredi dernier, j'étais rentré du lycée à vélo, ou plutôt avec mon vélo... Disons que le matin même j'ai voulu me faire plaisir en allant au lycée à vélo au lieu de prendre le bus puisque c'était la fin de l'été et qu'il faisait encore très beau et très chaud, mais il fallait croire que ce fut une mauvaise idée puisqu'un pneu s'était dégonflé... Donc me voilà seul, en fin de journée, à marcher le long d'une route de cette foutue campagne complètement paumé dans laquelle je vivais depuis ma tendre enfance et qui se trouve à près de quarante-cinq minutes en bus du lycée. Alors je vous dis pas le temps que j'ai dut prendre pour faire le retour à pieds...

D'ailleurs, lorsque que j'arrivais enfin près de ma maison, j'entendais quelqu'un m'appeler. Je m'étais donc retourné et vis mon voisin d'en face au rebord de la fenêtre de sa salle de bain, ses cheveux tombant vers l'avant, en me faisant un signe de la main.

 **« - Pas trop dur ce retour?** M'avait-il demandé avec une once de moquerie dans sa voix.

**\- T'aurais put m'aider tout de même, t'étais là quand le bus es parti.**

**\- Je suis si désolé pour toi, mon ange,** m'avait-il dit en souriant alors je levais les yeux au le ciel à l'entente du pire surnom qu'il pouvait me donner, mais il reprenait, en riant, **tiens le temps que j'y pense, pour me faire pardonner, viens chez moi ce soir avec ta famille. Apparemment mon daron aurait quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer... Et puis après on rejoindra les autres?**

**\- T'inquiète je vais prévenir ma mère pour le dîner, et pour après tu sais très bien que je n'ai même pas à le lui demander.**

**\- Nickel, à toute alors !**

Puis il me fit un clin d'œil avant de fermer sa fenêtre. J'avais hâte d'être à cette soirée et de savoir ce que nous préparait les parents de Jungkook. D'habitude, les Jeon invitaient souvent notre famille ainsi que celle de mon cousin, mais parfois c'était nous aussi qui les invitait vu que nous étions voisins. Nos moments passés ensembles étaient tellement chaleureux qu'on a même fêtés plusieurs fêtes ensemble, que ce soit Halloween, Noël, Pacques ou même les anniversaires... Ma famille et la sienne faisait littéralement plus qu'un. Et au fur et à mesure de années, je considérais Jungkook comme étant plus qu'un frère pour moi tellement qu'on se complétait, qu'on se comprenait, qu'on s'aidait mutuellement dans nos problèmes, mais malheureusement depuis un certain temps rien ne semblait être comme avant. Vous savez, c'est souvent lorsqu'on grandit que tout part en vrille, et que les problèmes arrivent à nos pieds... Disons que la seule chose qui reliait encore ma famille à la sienne, était le fait que Jungkook et moi, nous étions des êtres inséparable. 

Sur ces rêvasseries, je calais mon vélo contre le mur de ma maison en entrais dans celle-ci, apercevant mère discuter au téléphone, ou plutôt engueuler mon père à l'autre bout du fil, probablement _encore_ à propos de cette procédure de divorce. 

**\- Hey, Jungkook m'a dit qu'il nous invitaient ce soir à manger chez eux.**

**\- Oui je sais, j'ai vu Ahlyn cet après-midi et elle m'a dit que Choi avait quelque chose à annoncer,** continuait ma mère, **c'est toujours dix-neuf heures, c'est ça?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Pas de soucis on y sera, par contre va prévenir ta sœur.**

Je montais donc les escaliers afin de poser mon sac dans ma chambre et de toquer à la porte de ma sœur. Étant pas sûr qu'elle m'aie entendue avec sa musique à fond, je décidais donc d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et je l'apercevait finalement en train de se coiffer au même rythme de la musique qu'elle écoutait.

**\- On t'a jamais dit de frapper avant d'entrer?**

**\- J'ai frappé, c'est toi qui est sourde à force d'écouter de la musique à ce volume là !**

**\- Ouais c'est ça...** Juste après elle baissait le son de sa musique avant de reprendre, **qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

**\- Ce soir on mange en face et-**

**\- Compte pas sur moi.**

**\- Et pourquoi ça?**

**\- J'ai mieux à faire...**

**\- Ce serait mieux si je demande à maman de couper ton abonnement Netflix?**

**\- Bon, ok, j'y serais, maintenant dégage,** avait-elle dit avant de ré-claquer la porte de sa chambre et de remettre sa musique à fond. **»**

_Miya, quatorze ans, vient juste d'entrer en troisième et se croit déjà grande. Bref._

Une fois de retour dans ma chambre je ne perdais plus de temps à m'allonger sur mon lit, mes mains posés derrière la tête, à regarder mes murs blanc et mon bureau soigneusement bien rangé, fatigué de moi-même. Me disant qu j'étais vraiment l'opposé de ma sœur qui elle, avait environ une cinquantaine de posters sur ses murs et un bureau pire qu'en bordel à force de faire je-ne-sais-quoi dessus.

Puis mes yeux s'étaient posés sur l'une des seules photos encadrés de mon meuble télé. C'était une photo de Jungkook et moi, datant d'il y a cinq ans environ. Je me demandais encore pourquoi j'avais gardé cette photo tellement qu'elle ne me mettait pas en valeur, parce qu'à vrai dire... Je n'aimais pas cette époque. Je n'avais pas un passé horrible ou quoi que ce soit mais disons que cette époque me paraissait tellement lointaine que je ne voyais plus l'intérêt d'y repenser, surtout avec la dégaine que j'avais. Mais Jungkook, lui, n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis tout ce temps, sauf son taux d'hormones à la limite... Mais n'empêche, qu'elle chance avait-il de n'avoir pas besoin de faire autant d'efforts physiquement pour remarquer qu'il a évoluer en cinq ans.

Mais si j'avais gardé cette photo soigneusement encadrée pendant tout ce temps c'était probablement en partie parce que je voulais repenser à ce passé quelque part, ou du moins aux moments que j'avais pût passer avec Jungkook. Il était vraiment le seul avec qui je pouvais réellement être sans me limiter. Et même si ces derniers temps nous nous étions un peu éloignés suite à la reprise des cours, nous savions pertinemment que rien, personne ni quoi que ce soit nous séparerait, et que quoi qu'il advienne on se retrouverait. Comme ce soir là par exemple, j'allais dîner chez lui. D'ailleurs j'étais toujours en uniforme,il fallait peut-être bien que je me change avant d'y allez...

*

**« - J'ai passé le premier tour avec plus de 26% des voix !**

Suite à cette nouvelle, tout le monde félicitait Jeon Choi. Oui, le père de Jungkook était journaliste, et ayant vécu beaucoup plus de choses auquel on ne pourrait y croire tout au long de sa carrière, ce dernier avait trouvé un nouveau défi à relever: la politique. Ce qui était chose plus ou moins faîte puisqu'il s'était présenté aux élections du maire de la ville la plus proche d'ici parce qu'honnêtement, nous même nous ne savions pas si ont avait un maire dans ce village tellement qu'il était paumé. Quand à Ahlyn; la mère de Jungkook; elle, travaillait tout simplement dans un supermarché.

Tout le monde s'était levé pour féliciter monsieur Jeon sauf son propre fils. Je m'étais donc retourné vers lui, le questionnant du regard, et ayant les bras croisés contre son torse, ce dernier me répondait d'un simple air exaspéré. J'avais donc compris que cet instant plutôt convivial n'allait pas durer très longtemps...

 **\- Jungkook, lève toi et viens féliciter ton vieux père,** prenait la parole madame Jeon, **c'est que le premier tour certes mais c'est déjà très important pour lui !**

 **\- Pour pouvoir féliciter** **_mon vieux père_ ** **, il faudrait déjà qu'il prenne en compte qu'il est important de jouer son rôle de père convenablement.**

Seul un énorme blanc faisait place dans la pièce, sans compter les bruits de mon meilleur ami se lever de sa chaise et de monter les escaliers sous certaines injures de son géniteur. Il avait tenu une heure avant de lui faire une remarque, c'était un exploit. D'habitude, il commençait à lui lancer des piques au bout d'une bonne demi-heure. Et en tournant simplement ma tête vers la droite, je pouvais déjà apercevoir Miya me sous entendre _« Tu vois, j'aurais dut rester dans ma chambre »,_ et je ne pouvais pas nier le fait qu'elle ai eu raison.

Voilà pourquoi ce n'était plus comme avant: parce que chacun de notre côté, niveau familial, c'était devenu la merde.

**\- Jimin va le rejoindre s'il te plaît, on réchauffera vos plats au pire.**

À l'entente des mots de ma mère je ne mettais pas longtemps à le rejoindre dans sa chambre, prenant même pas la peine de frapper à la porte puisque de toute façon c'était limite si j'étais le seul qui avait le droit de rentrer dans sa piaule. Et franchement sa piaule, tout comme je me le disais tout à l'heure, était tout à l'opposé de la mienne. Lit défait, entourés de posters et des étagères remplis de tout plein d'objets et de livres inutile puisque ça fait des années qu'il n'y avait pas touché, sans compter les vêtements sales qui traînaient au sol... Jungkook était la personne la plus bordélique que je connaissais après ma sœur, vraiment.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma chambre?** Ses dires me faisait sortir de ses pensées pour le regarder assis sur son lit, les larmes aux yeux. Je préférais ne rien dire à ce sujet. ****

**\- Je me disais juste qu'il serait peut-être temps de la ranger.**

**\- T'as peut-être raison, mais je m'y retrouve mieux dans mon bordel.**

**\- Si c'est ce que tu penses,** disais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés sur son lit, en regardant finalement mes mains, **c'est toujours ok pour ce soir?**

**\- Ouais, j'veux me casser d'ici et enfin me bourrer la gueule.**

**\- Même si ça durera qu'une soirée?**

**\- Je me contente bien de ça depuis un moment déjà, et tu le sais très bien Jimin.**

J'acquiesçais en hochant la tête. C'était bien vrai que ça faisait déjà un bon moment qu'on se rejoignais tous les vendredis soir lorsque nos parents dormaient, histoire de décompresser de notre quotidien pas franchement fameux... Mais personnellement j'en pouvais plus de ces soirées là, à devoir supporter les amis de Jungkook et leurs remarques soi-disant indirectes. Mais ça Jungkook s'en fichait puisqu'il tenait vraiment à se bourrer la gueule juste pour pouvoir oublier les stupides remarques que son père lui faisait depuis l'année dernière à propos des cours, d'autant plus que l'absence de son grand frère qui était parti faire ses études dans le nord du pays n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Enfin c'était ce qu'il me disait parce que si ça se trouve il y avait autre chose mais bon, puisqu'il ne m'en avait pas parlé j'imaginais que ça ne devait pas être d'une grande importance, comme mon envie d'arrêter d'aller à ces soirées... N'empêche, c'était devenu un putain de cercle vicieux cette merde, et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne pouvais rien dire ni rien faire. Je devais juste me contenter d'être le clown de service, ou plutôt la bête de foire, histoire de voir au moins un sourire sur le visage de mon meilleur ami.

Par ces pensées, je me raclais tout simplement la gorge et la seconde d'après quelqu'un toquait à la porte de la chambre, le plus jeune lui disait d'entrer et nous découvrons Ahlyn face à nous.

**\- Jimin, tes parents et ta sœur vont pas tarder à rentrer, tu veux les rejoindre?**

**\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je vais rester ici cette nuit.**

**\- D'accord je vais aller les prévenir alors, si vous avez faim vous avez juste à faire chauffer les plats, je les ai mit au frigo. Sur ce bonne nuit les garçons.**

Elle nous souriait avant de fermer la porte et une fois qu'on entendait plus ce grincement, on s'était levés de son lit, déjà prêts, Jungkook se regardait une dernière fois dans le miroir pour vérifier que son maquillage tenait toujours en place avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre qui accédait directement au jardin, sachant que la cours de son jardin était déjà ouverte sur la petite rue. Oui, ce village était tellement paumé que les Jeon s'en fichait si quelqu'un venait saccager leurs jardin parce que, honnêtement: Qui penserait à venir ici ?

Une fois tout ce chemin fait, nous attendions dans une passe, entre de la verdure et un route un ami à nous, ou plutôt le seul véritable ami que j'avais en dehors de Jungkook: Yoongi. Nous le connaissons également depuis la l'enfance mais ce dernier est revenu habiter chez son père dans une petite ville non loin du village après d'être resté cinq ans chez sa mère au Canada, encore heureux qu'on le voyait pendant les grandes vacances, et même si il a changé, heureusement qu'il a raté son bac pour revenir habiter dans le coin. Enfin... Si lui aussi ne faisait pas ami-ami avec cette fameuse bande à cause de Jungkook. 

Parfois, tout ces moments passés ensemble me manquent. Seulement que nous trois, ou quand mon cousin était là aussi avant que lui aussi ne parte faire ses études. A vrai dire, ça me manquait énormément tout ce temps qu'on passait ensemble sans avoir les autres entre nos pattes. 

Mais depuis un certain temps, ce genre de choses n'avait malheureusement plus son importance au sein de notre amitié. On se voyait, on se parlait, on était toujours en contact... A croire que notre amitié se définissait plus qu'à ça.

 **\- Il est bientôt là Yoongi?** Finissais-je par dire.

 **\- Ouais, je vois sa caisse au loin,** me répondait-il en sortant une cigarette de son paquet.

J'avais tourné ma tête dans la même direction que la sienne et apercevait effectivement la caisse de Yoongi arriver au loin grâce à l'un de ses phares qui était allumé. Il ne prit pas longtemps avant d'arriver face à nous pour nous dire de monter. Jungkook s'asseyait donc sur le côté passager tandis que moi je montais à l'arrière, comme à chaque fois.

\- **'Chim, je me demandes où t'a eu ta veste, elle est splendide,** m'avait demandé le plus vieux en regardant ma veste à travers le rétroviseur.

**\- Merci, je l'ai eu dans une friperie en centre-ville, à coté du café-chat.**

**\- Je vois, je devrai songer à y aller aussi un de ces jours,** répondit-il avant de détourner le regard vers Jungkook qui inspirait sa cigarette, **sinon 'Kook, tu peux m'en passer une s'il te plaît?**

Le surnommé _Kook_ sortait une énième fois une cigarette du paquet pour la passer à Yoongi, avant que celui la pose sur ses propre lèvres et l'allume avec son propre briquet en ouvrant sa fenêtre. Puis, Jungkook s'était retourné vers moi pour poser la cigarette sur mes lèvres et de l'allumer à ma place. J'avais l'habitude que Jungkook fasse ça à chaque fois que je voulais en fumer une, mais pas Yoongi apparemment, vu le regard gêné qu'il nous lançait à partir du rétroviseur.

 **\- Bon, en route,** et pour probablement s'effacer des idées de sa tête, il reprenait la route.

Ce trajet était vraisemblablement l'un des seuls moment où on pouvait se retrouver seulement que tout les trois, sans les autres, comme avant.

*

**« - Jimin, action ou vérité? Même si nous savons déjà tous la réponse...**

**\- Vérité.**

**\- As-tu déjà eu au moins une relation sexuelle?**

Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi je ne renonçais jamais à venir ici... Vraiment. J'aurais dût m'en douter que cette question allait arriver un jour, surtout venant d'eux. Parce que, oui: Vu que Jungkook avait eu ce don d'être né avec un charisme hors du commun, disons qu'il n'a pas eu de mal à se faire des amis au collège, et encore moins lors de son arrivée au lycée, il y a un an. Donc comme chaque lycéen se trouvant dans la « norme », il n'a jamais eu cette difficulté à se faire rapidement des amis et à être aussi proche d'eux, au point d'aller à leurs soirées, et de finir celles-ci avec le pire jeu qui puisse exister sur Terre, soit action ou vérité.

Et moi, pourquoi je m'étais retrouvé ici? Tout simplement parce que selon les dires de mon meilleur ami, j'étais son opposé: Un asociale, à tendance misanthrope. Je ne blairais absolument personne, il fallait que je me laisse faire parce que en aucun cas j'allais me forcer à me lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que j'étais devenu ami avec Jungkook, c'était lui qui était venu vers moi, pareil pour Yoongi. Et même si Jungkook tenait absolument à ce que je viennes avec lui à ce genre de soirées non seulement pour son plaisir personnel mais aussi dans le but que je deviennes à un minimum sociable mais au final, sociable ou non, cela faisait déjà depuis quelques mois; soit depuis que soit depuis le retour de Yoongi, que je savais que ça n'allait pas avec eux, surtout quand eux aussi ne me blairait pas, au point de me faire passer pour un bouffon.

À cause de leur jeu de merde, à chaque fois je me faisais un malin plaisir à remettre en doute mon amitié avec Jungkook parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on lui proposait une action à faire ou une vérité à dire, je découvrais une partie de lui que je n'avais jamais vraiment connu auparavant, d'autant plus qu'à chaque fois qu'on passait un tour on devait boire; alors que la plupart avaient déjà pas mal bu, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle, évidemment. Donc _à chaque fois_ , j'avais cette impression d'apprendre à le connaître comme si on ne se connaissait déjà pas suffisamment assez, et aussi d'apprendre qu'il avait l'air de plus s'amuser avec ces trois autres débiles et leurs copines à cause de moi plutôt qu'avec moi. 

Et parmi ces trois débiles, nous avons tout d'abord Kim Namjoon. Beau, grand, intelligent, délégué de sa classe, toujours bien fringué et c'était à cause de lui que nous étions dans cette maison d'architecte, épurée, rangé et nettoyée au millimètre près. Il était ce genre de personne où tu savais pertinemment que tu étais rien quand tu passais à côté de lui tellement qu'il avait tout pour plaire, sauf envers ce qui en était de me poser des questions débiles juste pour m'en faire passer pour un... Mais lui encore, c'était seulement l' _enculé_ de seconde classe.

 **\- Mais Nam' t'es sérieux? On sait déjà tous la réponse à cette question aussi... T'aurais dût lui demander le nombre de fois qu'il a rêvé de Kook, là ça deviendrait plus intéressant !** Car lui c'était Kim Taehyung, plus connu sous le nom de l' _enculé_ de première. Rien qu'avec ses soit-disant chemises Gucci, il se sentait comme le roi du monde à faire des remarques ainsi, des remarques fausses en plus. Ce mec était littéralement le démon en personne.

**\- Et moi je préférerais que tu fermes ta gueule, Tae.**

**\- Oh, mais c'est que ce dernier lui prends la défense, intéressant.**

**\- Et ce qui serait beaucoup plus intéressant également ce serait d'avoir la réponse de Jimin, veux-tu?**

La façon dont Jungkook s'était exclamé sur Taehyung avait rendu calme tout le cercle d'amis en me fixant, attendant une réponse croustillante de ma part alors qu'en fait je n'avais pas grand choses à dire à ce sujet.

 **\- Ouais mais j'en garde un mauvais souvenir, je préfère ne pas y repenser,** avais-je d'une petite voix.

**\- Donc tu veux dire que t'es un péd-**

**\- C'est une seule question à la fois, à ton tour 'Chim !**

Jungkook m'avait sourit après avoir prit une énième fois ma défense alors que je lui avais absolument rien demandé. Savoir que j'étais en posture d'infériorité face à ce genre de personne me les brisais totalement. Surtout quand il s'agissait de Satan en personne, avec son air moqueur inscrit sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il tournait le regard vers moi...

Mais il n'allait pas garder ce sourire de merde sur son visage encore très longtemps.

**\- Yoongi, action ou veri-**

**\- Action,** me coupait-il, sûr de lui.

**\- Roule une pelle à Taehyung.**

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi une énième fois mais cette fois-ci avec un air choqué sur leurs visages, dont la réaction totalement exagéré de Taehyung. Voilà pourquoi j'avais choisi Yoongi, car j'étais sûr qu'il ne soit pas totalement défoncé pour savoir qu'il allait choisir Action. _Ça lui apprendra les bonnes manières à ce fils de pute._

**\- Euh pouce, je te demande pardon? D'où tu te permets de donner des défis pareils, et en commun en plus? J'suis pas gay moi et Yoongi encore moins !**

**\- Écoute sale con,** commençais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, **déjà c'est dans** ** _mon_** **droit vu que c'est la règle du jeu, et je me permets de donner des défis pareils car je trouve que c'est une façon comme une autre de vérifier qui est le plus** ** _pédé_** **d'entre nous ici, pas vrai?**

Ayant remarqué son peu de répondant face à ma répartie, je lui souriais d'un air moqueur à mon tour, fier de mon coup. Même son air dégoûté face à mon once de pouvoir en était presque jouissif. D'autant plus que j'avais put voir du coin de l'œil Jungkook me sourire aussi, déjà pour voir à quel point Taehyung semblait gêné et probablement aussi parce que j'ai sût tenir tête tout seul, sans son aide, c'était tellement rare que ça arrive. Jungkook semblait être fier de moi, puis les autres autour de nous semblaient être aussi amusés de la situation donc au final, j'avais tout gagné.

Mais en même temps, j'étais juste ce mec qui ne faisait ou ne disait rien jusqu'à ce que ça m'énerve réellement, alors qu'en réalité je valais beaucoup plus qu'être catégorisé « clown de service ».

Et ça, Jungkook ne semblait pas l'avoir encore compris. 

**\- Moi en tout cas je suis chaud pour jouer le jeu,** continuait Yoongi, lui étant plutôt serein face à ce défi, **c'est juste pour une soirée Taehyung, détends toi le slip.**

 **_-_ « C'est juste pour une soirée » ** **mes fesses... De toute façon vous savez très bien que ce qui se passe dans ce jeu reste dans ce jeu, on est bien d'accord? Roule moi une pelle Yoongi, qu'on en finisse.**

Taehyung avait tenu ses propos comme si sa vie en dépendait mais il avait bien souligné une chose: ce qui se passait ou se disait dans ce jeu devait rester dans ce jeu, c'était la règle primordiale pour cette bande de dégénérés, vu le nombre de vérités dîtes et d'actions faîtes. En temps normal il y aurait déjà eu des conséquences, et ce depuis un bon moment...

Alors qu'ils étaient tous obnubilés par deux jeunes hommes se roulant une pelle du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, j'en profitais pour me lever avec mon paquet de cigarette à la main et le briquet de Jungkook de l'autre pour partir fumer sur la terrasse à l'extérieur. _Enfin un peu de temps pour moi._ J'inspirais dans celle-ci et expirais en regardant le ciel rempli d'étoiles, mais avec comme fond sonore les injures que cet enculé de Taehyung me faisait derrière mon dos.

**\- Il est sérieux l'autre, là? Il me fait embrasser un mec alors que lui pendant ce temps là il se casse pour aller fumer une clope, et après il ose avoir fait ça pour « vérifier qui est le plus gay »?! Il se fous clairement de notre gueule !**

**\- Moi je pense qu'il a fait ça pour que tu en tire une leçon.**

**\- C'est bon ça va toi commence pas à me faire la morale aussi, je n'ai rien à apprendre de sa part ni de la tienne ! J'suis assez bien éduqué comme ça donc retourne à ta place, merci.**

**\- Déjà n'essaie même pas de changer de sujet, et je peux te dire que je connais suffisamment bien Jimin pour savoir à quel point tu le soûles avec tes remarques dénigrantes et surtout de merde que tu lui sors à chaque soirées depuis un an, ou même à chaque fois que tu le croise, il fallait bien qu'il l'ouvre un jour ou l'autre.**

Suite à ces dires je m'étais retourné vers la situation. Le grand méchant Taehyung s'était levé, ayant l'air exténué face à mon meilleur ami, qui était toujours assis par terre mais avec un verre à la main, toujours entouré des autres et toujours aussi saint d'esprit. Je lui avait dit qu'une seule fois que je n'appréciais pas Taehyung, c'était au collège. On était tous les trois dans le même collège et je le voyait souvent en sa compagnie. Maintenant j'étais désormais en dernière année de lycée et lui en deuxième et savoir qu'il n'a jamais oublié mes dires, prenant même ma défense alors que Taehyung était lui aussi son ami, tout était devenu un peu plus clair dans ma tête: Taehyung me haïssait sans aucune réelle raison apparente et Jungkook tenait réellement à moi malgré la personne difficile que j'étais. 

Bon, ok, l'un comme l'autre ne semblait pas être dans le meilleurs des états mais rien que ça voulait déjà beaucoup dire.

**\- Jungkook, je peux t'assurer que normalement en tant que lycéen normal, ce mec est vraiment pas normal, je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu es son « meilleur ami », et qu'en plus tu l'invite aux soirées... Sérieux mec, les seuls personnes à qui il adresse la parole ce sont à toi et à Yoongi, il serait peut-être temps qu'il se décoince un peu !**

**\- Pour répondre à ta question il y a mille et une raisons au pourquoi il es mon meilleur ami. Et l'une d'entre elles c'est quand il se** **décoince** **justement, tu portes même pas tes couilles pour assumer ses reproches sans que tu puisse garder ton calme comme un élève ordinaire de Première, et ça justement c'est juste trop drôle à regarder.**

**\- En tout cas moi je porte plus mes couilles que lui au quotidien ! Non mais 'Kook, honnêtement, tu l'apprécies vraiment bien au point de le considérer comme ton meilleur pote? T'aime bien comment il est, puis sa façon de se fringuer? T'a pas vu sa veste? Il l'a acheté où, au marché noir? Franchement elle est ignoble, j'aurais eu honte si ce mec aurait été mon ami !**

**\- Mais toi alors, tu t'es jamais regardé dans un mirroir en te demandant si tu étais un tantinet jaloux?**

Cette phrase et la réaction de Taehyung face à celle-ci me faisait doucement rire, dire qu'il est dans cet état là parce que je lui ai fait embrasser son pote quand même... J'inspirais une taffe dans ma cigarette en soufflant un « quelle pauvre merde », mais ce dernier l'ayant remarqué s'apprêtait à presser le pas vers moi, jusqu'à ce que Yoongi se lève à son tour en disant:

**\- Fin de la partie.**

Suite à ces mots, les autres personnes ici présentes dont Jungkook s'étaient levés, et chacun retournait à leurs activités. En général la plupart restaient à discuter et à boire dans le salon jusqu'au petit matin, tandis que moi je regardais mon reflet dans l'eau de la piscine qui se trouvait juste à mes pieds, et cela pouvait durer jusqu'à ce que Yoongi ou Jungkook aient envie de se tirer.

Voilà à quoi ce dont le reste de ma dernière année de lycée allait ressembler, à de la merde. Un peu comme l'année dernière et l'année d'avant... J'avais à la fois hâte d'aller à la fac l'année prochaine, comme j'avais juste envie de rester chez ma mère histoire d'avoir encore Jungkook à mes côtés. Même si cette année scolaire ne s'annonçait pas très fameuse, il fallait que je profite de lui à un maximum. D'autant plus que ce soir il avait pris plusieurs fois ma défense face à ses propres amis, cela voulait donc dire qu'il tenait vraiment à moi. Mais c'était dans ces moments là que je me disais que s'il me prenait autant ma défense, s'il tenait réellement à moi, s'il avait remarqué toute la haine que j'avais envers Taehyung et vice-versa, pourquoi tenait-il toujours à ce que je viennes ici avec lui? Pourquoi traînait-il toujours avec des personnes aussi nocives que Taehyung, alors qu'à la place on pouvait passer plus de temps ensemble en dehors des cours? Certes au lycée on traînait souvent ensemble mais c'était moi, lui et ses amis, et non pas juste lui et moi. 

Vraiment, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'on en viennes à là?

 **\- Tu penses à quoi?** M'avait fait sursauter Yoongi, encore heureux que je n'étais pas tombé dans la piscine.

**\- Honnêtement je me demandais si mon amitié avec Jungkook était assez stable, enfin je sais qu'elle l'est mais-**

**\- Arrête de raconter du crack, évidemment que rien n'a changé entre vous, et que rien ne changera de si tôt... Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça? Si c'est Taehyung tu sais très bien que ce qui sort de sa bouche n'est rien d'autre que de la me-**

**\- Justement,** l'avais-je coupé, **qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi pour que des années d'amitiés ne lui suffise pas? Pourquoi il tient temps à venir ici avec moi, en plus?**

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux en prenant une cigarette du paquet que j'avais entre les mains, avant de la poser entre ses lèvres, de l'allumer et de souffler, l'air de dire que je disais toujours des conneries.

**\- Tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions. La réelle question que tu dois te poser ici c'est de savoir plutôt qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui, parce qu'il y a que lui pour savoir pourquoi il tiens tans à la fois que tu sois à ses côtés et qu'en même temps qu'il t'arrive à te faire douter de votre amitié.**

Ses paroles furent comme évaporés puisque Yoongi ne disait plus rien. Il n'avait pas tord, mais c'était beaucoup trop complexe pour moi de lui demander franchement ce qu'il pouvait bien clocher chez lui, mais bon. A la place je regardais mon reflet dans l'eau de la piscine qui se trouvait juste en face de nous, jusqu'à ce que j'y apercevait un autre reflet à ma droite dans l'eau, remarquant que c'était Jungkook qui était arrivé à mes côtés, à la limite de me sauter dessus. Le plus vieux nous lâchait un **« bon, je vous laisse »** avant de partir rejoindre les autres et me laisser seul avec une nouvelle espèce de Koala, autrement dit mon meilleur ami.

**\- Jimin, sache que tu es le meilleur, des meilleurs amis...**

**\- Je sais, c'est dingue à quel point Taehyung est rancunier quand même.**

**\- Je te le fais pas dire, mais en tout cas il avait un tout petit peu raison sur une chose.**

**\- Laquelle?**

**\- Sur le fait de te décoincer.**

Je m'étais retourné vers lui, les sourcils froncés, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Moi qui pensait l'avir fait remonter dans son estime ce soir, moi qui pensait que je l'avais rendu en quelque sorte _« fier »_... C'est ce que je pensais en tout cas, non? Vraiment, je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir.

**\- Comment ça?**

**\- 'Chim, ta première et dernière relation date d'il y a deux ans, en seconde. Et que t'ai perdu ta virginité avec ou non ça n'a rien changé en ce qui en est de ta confiance en toi, mais... Si quelqu'un de confiance t'aiderais à aller mieux, t'aurais peut-être un peu plus confiance, forcément.**

À ce moment là, la première chose qui m'étais venu à l'esprit était de lui demander mais dans quel but il voulait parler de la seule relation amoureuse que j'ai eu de toute mon existence, alors qu'il savait très bien que ça ne s'était pas très bien terminé et que depuis tout ce temps on en a jamais rediscuter?

_Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se bourre encore la gueule..._

**\- 'Kook, t'es sûr que ça va? On t'a filé un truc fort en arrivant?**

**\- Je te retourne la question vu la tête que tu tire mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, juste arrête de faire ta chochotte,** rigolait-il en caressant ma joue droite, **tu mérite vraiment quelqu'un qui pourrait tout faire pour toi, quelqu'un qui te donne tout l'amour dont tu as besoin, quelqu'un qui t'aime...** Il avait marqué une pause quand j'enlevais sa main de ma joue, puisque celles-ci commençaient sérieusement à chauffer. **Tu as besoin d'amour 'Chim, de quelqu'un de confiance...**

**\- Je sais 'Kook, c'est gentil ce que tu dis, mais je-**

**\- Et je peux être cette personne pour toi.**

Je me disais que j'aurais bien aimer le croire, mais croire qu'il me parle d'amour alors que c'est le sujet que je cherchais le plus à éviter... Puis par qui entendait-il par « être cette personne »? De quoi parlait-il? Dans quel contexte? C'était juste le bordel dans ma tête. Et c'était aussi définitif, plus jamais je laisserais Jungkook boire en ma présence, ça me fait que retourner le cerveau tout comme le sien.

 **\- Tu sais, je trouve que Taehyung a raison sur un certain point aussi,** avais-je dis en le regardant droit dans les yeux aussi, face aux siens à peines ouverts, **je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive à vouloir encore venir à ces soirées merdiques, l'alcool ne te réussis vraiment pas. Je vais demander à Yoongi de nous ramener, je pense que ce sera mieux comme ça. »**

Et je pensais aussi de faire en sorte de savoir qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez lui.


	4. II

Voilà maintenant un peu plus de trois jours de passé depuis la dernière soirée, donc plus de trois jours que je n'échangeais plus avec Jungkook, que ce soit ne serait-ce qu'un regard ou des paroles. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si ça devait le manquer puisqu'il traînait toujours avec ces abrutis qui lui servait d'amis, mais quand même. J'osais me rappeler ce qu'il avait dit sur moi la semaine passée lors de la soirée en espérant qu'il ne s'en souviennes pas.

 _Souvenirs qui, au final, m'ont perturbés au point de ne pas revenir vers lui depuis vendredi dernier._ Après la soirée j'avais dormi chez lui mais j'étais reparti chez moi le matin même avant même qu'il ne se réveilles, sans même le prévenir, comme un lâche. Mais depuis ça, ce n'était pas comme si il était revenu vers moi non plus.

La sonnerie du midi avait sonné et m'avait totalement couper de mes pensés. Je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac et partais en direction de mon casier, prenant tout mon temps de ranger mes affaires dans celui-ci vu puisque de toute manière, ce n'était pas la peine de se presser d'aller manger quand on mangeait seul... Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix aie raisonnée à mon oreille.

**« - Jimin, ça te dis de venir manger avec moi et Hobi? On voit bien que tu es tout seul.**

C'était Joyeon, une camarade de classe avec qui j'étais obligé de faire un exposé avec en fin de semaine. Elle était petite, blonde et plutôt gentille, à croire que c'est ce qui avait plût à Hoseok; plus connu sous le nom d' _enculé_ numéro trois; pour qu'elle devienne sa petite-amie. De plus elle était la sœur jumelle de Namjoon, et disons que parmi ces deux là elle avait l'air d'être plutôt gentille, vu que son frère occupait déjà la place de fils de pute par excellence... Mais malgré que j'avais décidé de décliner son invitation pour rester seul, elle reprenait tout de même la parole avec une de ces phrases toutes faites, du genre:

**\- T'en es sûr? Pourtant, Hoseok te trouve vraiment bizarre en ce moment, il m'a dit que tu ne semblais plus trop adresser la parole à Jungkook... Et puis c'est dommage de manger seul le midi, tu ne trouves pas?**

Puis finalement j'avais fini par accepter, juste histoire qu'elle me foutes la paix... Mais mes souhaits n'allaient pas s'exocet parce qu'une fois installé à table avec eux deux, j'eus l'immense privilège d'avoir une magnifique vue sur la table qui se trouvait face à la notre, soit celle où se trouvait Jungkook et ses amis, dont _enculés_ un, deux et la copine de l'enculé numéro deux, soit une fille qui répondait au nom de Hiseong. Elle était grande, elle aussi avait un beau visage mais je ne la connaissait pas plus que ça. A vrai dire, les seules fois ou nous avions échangés c'était pour se dire « action ou vérité ? ». 

Mais elle au moins, ne cherchait pas à forcer avec moi, contrairement aux trois autres.

 **\- Jimin, t'es avec nous?** J'eus à peine le temps de m'excuser de ne pas les avoir entendus que ce dernier enchaîna, **pas la peine de t'excuser tu sais, on se disait juste avec Joy' que c'était étrange que toi et Jungkook vous vous parliez plus. Si il y a un problème tu peux nous le dire, on pourra peut-être arranger ça.**

Jung Hoseok, toujours là à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. En soi il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant non plus, juste il ne gardait jamais sa langue dans sa poche, et c'est ce qui lui valût donc le fameux surnom d' _enculé_ du troisième nom. 

**\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi il n'y a rien de très grave, on s'est juste embrouillés, ça ira mieux d'ici quelque jours.**

**\- J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas, parce que c'est la première fois en presque trois ans ici que je vous vois autant séparés l'un de l'autre. Puis Taehyung semble plutôt bien s'entendre avec, étonnant depuis la soirée.**

Mes yeux s'étaient déposés vers mon plat, une énième fois. Il était vrai que lui et Taehyung semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre depuis la soirée de vendredi dernier, après peut-être que c'était qu'une facette vu que ce qui était dit ou fait dans le jeu restait uniquement dans le jeu... Mais vu comment Jungkook s'était retourné vers moi à l'instant avant d'exploser de rire avec cet autre enculé de première, j'avais de quoi douter.

 **\- Je t'ai dis que allait Hoseok, merci de t'en inquiéter,** lui avais-je répondu avec un mince sourire.

Pour être honnête, moi-même je ne savais pas ce que cela allait donner. Je me sentais étouffé, je voulais juste m'enfuir et c'est ce que j'avais fini par faire _._ J'avais pris mon plateau, mon sac et je m'en étais allé de la cantine. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, ou plutôt j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes pour pouvoir vomir de mes tripes, et c'est ce que j'avais fini par faire également.

Une fois cela fait, je m'étais assis au sol de la cabine, me posant un tas de questions. Même si Joyeon et Hoseok voulaient soi-disant m'aider, sans Jungkook, rien ne pouvait être pareil. Je savais très bien qu'au fond de moi-même que je dépendais beaucoup trop de lui, mais il était la seule personne avec qui je pouvais avoir totalement confiance dans ce vaste environnement dans lequel nous étions obligés de vivre, et rien que de le voir avec cet abruti de Taehyung, discuter avec lui comme il discuterait avec moi, me rendais fou de rage et surtout fou d'incompréhension. 

Il fallait absolument que je me calme sinon j'allais devenir fou, _à moins que ce ne soit_ _déjà le cas_... Et puis dans un sens c'était de ma faute s'il trainaît avec Taehyung puisque c'était moi qui cherchait à l'éviter à tout prix tellement qu'il m'avait fait retourner le cerveau...

Mais alors que j'étais en train de méditer sur mon sort, j'entendais des rires provenant de l'extérieur, pénétrant dans les toilettes. Je m'étais instinctivement redressé, m'attendant au pire rien qu'à les entendre.

 **\- Dîtes les mecs, entre nous, vous pensez qui s'est passé quoi entre 'Kook et l'autre là? Parce que c'est trop bizarre qu'ils ne s'adressent plus la parole,** commençait Namjoon, sa voix était reconnaissable entre mille, mais cela voulait dire qu'il était avec les autres garçons de sa petite bande d'amis.

**\- Tu parles de Jimin? Et bien avec Joy' on a mangés avec lui tout à l'heure et il semblait vraiment être à la ramasse le pauvre, il voulait pas nous dire ce qui s'était passé. Mais il s'est cassé quand je lui ai dis que Tae' s'était rapproché de lui.**

**\- Ça se trouve il est jaloux.**

**\- Peut-être, mais... C'est pas un peu bizarre d'être jaloux dans ce contexte là?**

**\- P** **as du moindre** **,** Intervenait Yoongi à son tour, prenant ma défense, **c'est normal qu'il soit jaloux, ils traînent tout le temps ensemble avec 'Kook avant donc mettez-vous à sa place.**

 **\- Ouais, peut-être que tu as raison...** Continuait Namjoon. **Mais ça reste tout de même bizarre. Déjà il peut pas se faire d'autres amis en dehors de toi et 'Kook?**

 **\- J'avoue !** Enchainait à son tour Hoseok. **Et puis toi Yoongi, tu dois savoir quelques trucs vu que tu les as ramenés de la soirée, non? C'est quand même à partir de ce moment là qu'ils commençaient à plus se côtoyer.**

**\- Je les ai juste ramenés chez Kook vu que Jimin dormait chez lui, rien de plus.**

**\- Alors il s'est peut-être passé un truc après...**

**\- Ou alors il serait peut-être mieux que vous vous mêliez de ce qui vous regarde. »**

Ils s'étaient tout les trois tût en se retournant vers moi. Un moi qui était sorti de la cabine, qui m'était lavé les mains alors qu'un silence pesant régnait entre eux et moi, qui sortait des toilettes sans oublier de leur lancer un regard des plus froids. Ils étaient tous drôles à dire derrière mon dos qu'il fallait que je me fasse des amis en dehors de Jungkook et de Yoongi, mais déjà c'était assez difficile pour moi d'interagir avec des personnes qui semblaient miser que sur l'aspect hiérarchique des gens, et puis pourquoi vouloir se faire d'autres amis quand tu pouvais en avoir un aussi intelligent que Yoongi et aussi incroyable que Jungkook? Franchement, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, et je ne concevais tout simplement pas ce genre de chose. Surtout si c'était pour avoir des soi-disant « amis » aussi minables qu'eux. 

En sortant des toilettes, je ne voyais pas non plus l'intérêt de croiser Jungkook et Taehyung discuter et rire aux éclats juste à côté de mon casier. Les mains moites, j'avais déverrouillé celui-ci, prenant mes affaires pour le reste de la journée afin de les mettre dans mon sac de cours et de le refermer. En plus, je ne voyais d'autant pas l'intérêt qu'ils me fixent alors que je me préparais juste à retourner en cours.

*

On était rapidement arrivés à la fin de la journée. En sortant du lycée, je m'étais directement dirigé vers mon bus scolaire afin de ne pas le rater car disons que je voulais plus prendre le risque de la dernière fois...

Je rentrais donc dans celui-ci et m'installais vers l'une des rangées du fond, à gauche. Je mettais mes écouteurs à mes oreilles et à peine j'eus le regard relevé que je pouvais apercevoir Jungkook monter à son tour dans le bus, passer sa carte, et aller vers la même rangée que moi tout en me regardant, un léger sourire compatissant sur ses lèvres. _Mais compatir à quoi? Je l'ignore._ Enfin, pas vraiment puisqu'il s'était installé sur la même rangée que moi mais à gauche, et qu'en plus mon téléphone vibrait dans ma poche, m'indiquant que j'avais reçu un nouveau message.

De : **Jungkook**

 _We Found Love_ , bon choix.

Je relisais le message plusieurs fois en essayant de comprendre comment il a sut que j'écoutais cette chanson... _Puis se moquerait-il pas de moi depuis l'indirect qu'il m'a lancé ce midi à la cantine? Et aux casiers?_

A: **Jungkook**

Je ne vais pas te demander comment tu sais que j'écoute cette chanson, mais plutôt si tu t'es bien marré avec Taehyung aujourd'hui?

De : **Jungkook**

Le prends pas mal, on se disait juste dis que t'avais l'air de sortir d'une tombe, et tu sais très bien que ça me fais rire quand tu tire ta tête de blasé, so cute ! ♥

Il voulait jouer à l'ignorant? _Alors autant être direct._ Et connaissant les points faibles de Jungkook, _il va vite comprendre là où je veux en venir._

De : **Jungkook**

D'ailleurs, c'est pas en m'évitant depuis une semaine que j'aurais enfin la raison pour laquelle tu m'évite, justement.

Suite à ce message, j'avais mis mon téléphone en mode avion afin de ne plus recevoir de messages et je commençais à regarder les paysages qui défilaient face à moi, retenant les larmes que j'avais aux yeux, sachant pertinemment que ce serait débile de saccager mon visage d'avantage à cause de foutues larmes causés par la situation dans laquelle je m'étais moi-même mis.

*

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard j'étais enfin arrivé à destination, le Terminus étant l'entré du village dans lequel Jungkook et moi nous habitions. D'ailleurs comme à chaque fois, nous étions les deux seuls personnes qui restaient dans le bus. Je me précipitais donc à sortir de celui-ci sans même dire au revoir au chauffeur afin d'éviter le plus possible Jungkook et d'arriver chez moi au plus vite. Sur la route, j'enlevais le mode avion de mon téléphone et regardais tout les messages se défiler sur l'écran.

De : **Jungkook**

'Chim je suis sérieux, j'ai fait quoi de mal à ce que tu m'évite comme ça?

De : **Jungkook**

J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui fallait pas ? Juste explique moi bordel comme ça on pourra s'expliquer, comme le font les personnes responsables et matures.

De : **Jungkook**

:(

De : **Jungkook**

Chim? T'es sérieux tu t'es vraiment mis en mode avion????

De : **Jungkook**

???

De : **Jungkook**

Ok très bien je vois, je retire ce que j'ai dis. Bonne soirée.

J'hésitais vraiment à lui répondre mais à la place je verrouillais mon téléphone. Mais au même moment, un nouveau message était apparut sur l'écran.

De : **Jungkook**

Maintenant que tu regarde ENFIN ton téléphone, si d'ici 10 minutes tu débarque pas chez moi, c'est moi qui viens et on en parle !

A: **Jungkook**

Elle est où?

De : **Jungkook**

Putain mais qui ça encore???

A: **Jungkook**

La personne qui t'écoute.

Fier de mon répondant, je m'étais facilement douter qu'il était à quelques mètres derrière moi donc je me retournais doucement pour voir sa réaction face au message. Il était resté quelques secondes sans rien faire. Et tandis que je continuais tranquillement la route, j'eus la réponse de Jungkook entre mes mains qui, directement, s'étaient mis à trembler d'avantage.

De: **Jungkook**

Certes elle n'est pas là mais son nom est Taehyung, si tu tenais tans à le savoir...

Tellement obnubilé par ce message, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais enfin arrivé devant chez moi. Soufflant de désespoir, je montais le plus vite possible les escaliers afin d'éviter de parler avec ma mère au sujet de mon père, c'était franchement pas le moment. Puis en claquant la porte de ma chambre, je ne perdis plus de temps à m'effondrer dans mon lit et m'étouffer de mes larmes. Déjà à cause de cette journée de merde, ainsi que ces derniers jours de merde, et surtout à cause de ce putain de téléphone qui n'arrêtait pas de vibrer depuis tout à l'heure, _quel provocateur de merde celui-là quand il le veux..._

De: **Jungkook**

Bref, dix minutes sont passés et t'es toujours pas là, j'arrive.

De: **Jungkook**

D'ailleurs arrête de chouiner, on voit tout de ma salle de bain je te rappelle...

A: **Jungkook**

Tu m'observes en plus?

De : **Jungkook**

Mais j'hABITES JUSTE EN FACE DE CHEZ TOI !

De : **Jungkook**

Puis pour être honnête ça m'intriguais de savoir pourquoi t'étais toujours pas là...

A: **Jungkook**

Taehyung à raison, je suis vraiment pas normal...

De : **Jungkook**

Mais bien sûr... Bref sèche tes larmes j'arrive, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état là en plus ! :(

N'ayant rien envoyé en plus depuis ce dernier message, rien n'avait changé pour autant ma position: la tête la première dans mon lit, mais mes larmes étaient remplacés par un sentiment semblable au stress. Me mettre à l'idée de reparler à Jungkook après plusieurs jours sans avoir à un minimum interagit avec lui; et d'autant plus pour que ça finisse probablement en engueulade; n'était quelque chose que j'avais envie d'envisager. En effet sur ce coup, malgré qu'il me manquait énormément, je préférais rester immobile sur mon lit plutôt que de lui faire face. Parfois, il pouvait paraître vraiment intimidant.

Puis chassant de mes pensées, quelqu'un avait toqué à ma por _te. Bordel, il est vraiment rapide._

 **«** **\- Quoi?** M'exclamais-je en me retournant vers lui, à peine qu'il eu entré dans ma chambre. Tiens, il avait laissé son uniforme d'école de côté afin d'opter pour une tenue plus décontracté.

**\- Sympa l'accueil, tout aussi sympa que celui de ta mère.**

Je m'étais retourné une énième fois sur le lit, toujours le visage enfoui dans mes draps ainsi que dans mes bras, faisant comme si il n'était pas là, alors qu'il était en train de me caresser le dos de la façon la plus douce qui soit.

**\- Mais mec je suis sérieux, je m'excuse pour cette semaine, même si je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'ai pût faire pour que je puisse te mettre dans un état pareil...**

**\- Déjà dégage ta main de mon dos,** lui avais-je dit agressivement, sans admettre que c'était plutôt reposant, **et qui à en parler je préfère qu'on aille ailleurs.**

**\- Cabane? »**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de ce mot, provoquant ainsi le sien, sachant bien là nous où voulions en venir.

La cabane était notre endroit. Elle se trouvait en haut d'un arbre, la vue donnant sur un gigantesque champ, entre une rivière et une foret. On passait la majorité de notre temps ici en printemps ou en été, ou tout simplement quand on en avait envie. Quand on avait envie de se dire des choses sans importances ou alors pour se confier. Mais la chose à retenir était que cette cabane était rien qu'à nous, et personne en connaissait l'existence. Même nos parents n'avaient conscience de l'existence de celle-ci.

 _Donc nous voilà désormais en haut de celle-ci, la vue sur l'horizon, les jambes dans le vide et une cigarette à la main, à voir le coucher du soleil._ C'était incroyablement beau, surtout en cette période de fin d'été. Il faisait toujours aussi chaud, malgré de nombreux coups de vents arrivant par-ci, par-là.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet, ni le but de ces retrouvailles; enfin, si on peut appeler ça des retrouvailles; en plus Jungkook me regardait avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres, gêné, ne sachant probablement pas ce que j'allais lui reprocher.

Et à vrai dire, j'avais vraiment peur de lui en parler. J'allais pas lui balancer qu'il m'avait sous-entendu une sorte de déclaration d'amour en échange de mon manque de confiance en moi aussi facilement... Mais il fallait au moins que je sois honnête sur un certain point, sur ce que je ressentais ces derniers temps, au moins.

Au moins ça, il fallait juste que ça sorte.

 **« - J'en ai marre de ces soirées, avec les autres,** avais-je prononcé entre deux taffes sans détourner du regard le coucher de soleil qui s'offrait face à nous. **je comprends pas pourquoi tu persiste tans à ce que je viennes avec toi, en plus. Je préfère largement à ce que tu y ailles qu'avec Yoongi plutôt à ce que l'on y ailles ensemble, surtout quand tu me vois dans une position de faiblesse pendant tu t'enfile des bières, c'est ultra génant...** J'avais enchaîné ces mots tellement spontanément que je n'osais même pas me retourner vers Jungkook pour voir sa réaction, au tout compte fait. 

**\- C'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes rejeté. Si je l'aurais fait tu te serais senti mal, la preuve, rien que ces derniers jours tu m'a rejeté sans explications et tu t'en es pris qu'à toi-même, donc je n'ose même pas imaginer si j'allais à ce genre de soirées sans toi. Puis... Ça fait quasi' un an que ça dure, tu as vraiment prit tout ce temps à vouloir m'en parler?**

**\- Tu crois vraiment que c'était facile de garder tout ça pour moi pendant tout ce temps? À chaque fois que je posais les pieds dans cet endroit je savais qu'ils allaient me traiter comme si je ne valait pas aussi bien qu'eux !**

**\- Ça va, à chaque fois t'a sût les rembarrés comme il le fallait...**

**\- Pour que ce soit pire les fois d'après? Wow, comme si ce n'était pas la chose à faire, d'ailleurs je n'aurais même pas faire ça si ils étaient pas aussi cons tes vieux potes de merde... Je ne suis pas le bouffon du roi à ce que je saches.**

Je levais les yeux au ciel avant de jeter ma cigarette terminée dans l'herbe pour en prendre une autre du paquet, j'en avais bien besoin de ces merdes.

**\- Bien, dans ce cas là, tu ne viendra plus puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites... Au moins ça, c'est réglé. Mais je ne suis pas con 'Chim, il y a autre chose, pas vrai?**

_Et merde, me voilà pris au piège._ Pendant un court instant j'avais hésité à lui en parler mais de toute manières, _à quoi bon cacher quelque chose si c'était pour le savoir plus tard ? Autant lui dire maintenant,_ même si c'était déjà assez chaud comme ça...

**\- Tu m'a fait une déclaration d'amour en échange de mon manque de confiance en moi, je crois.**

À peine j'eus prononcé ma phrase que ce dernier s'étouffa des fumées de sa cigarette, avant de se retourner vers moi avec un large sourire.

 **\- Sérieux?** J'acquiesçais en hochant la tête de haut en bas, puis il éclata de rire. C'était déjà bon signe. **Je t'ai dis quoi précisément?**

- **Qu'en gros que t'étais la seule personne qui pourrait m'aider parce que tu serait la seule personne qui m'aimerait, enfin ce genre de truc qui fait pitié quoi...**

Puis il recommença à rire, ce qui provoquera le miens également. Rien qu'en y repensant c'était bien vrai que dit comme ça c'était complètement con, il avait l'air complètement désespéré et ridicule le pauvre.

 **\- Putain je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis tout ça mais en tout cas plus jamais tu ne me laisse boire, heureusement que ça n'était pas sérieux,** disait-il entre deux rire, me laissant acquiescer. **»**

Mais je savais que cela ne répondait toujours pas à mes questions.


	5. III

**« - T'en penses quoi de celles-ci?**

**\- Elles sont belles, Yoongi...**

**\- T'en es sûr? Pourtant tu ne lèves même pas les yeux de ton téléphone pour regarder !**

**\- Mais si je te dis que ces Nike là te vont bien, c'est que je les ai vus ! A ton avis?!**

Ayant haussé le ton, je remarquais ce dernier se rapprocher de moi pour prendre mon téléphone de mes mains sans que je m'y attendes. _Je souffle._ Malheureusement, j'étais en train de relire les messages qu'on s'était envoyés Jungkook et moi hier, lorsque qu'on; enfin; j'étais en train de l'engueuler.

**\- Que vous êtes mignons, vous êtes sûrs que vous ne sortez pas ensemble?**

**\- Retire ce que tu viens juste de dire...**

**\- Pourquoi? Je pensais que c'était réglé entre vous, d'ailleurs sans indiscrétion, que s'était-il passé au point de ne plus vous parler pendant genre, trois jours ?**

**\- Juste un malentendu,** soufflais-je une énième fois, **mais puisque c'est réglé, à quoi bon en parler? Juste nous compare pas à un couple, loin de là.**

 **\- C'est ça, ne viens pas me voir quand il aura brisé ton petit cœur pour aller en voir une autre,** je lui lançais mon sourire le plus faux pour répondre à sa moquerie avant qu'il aille retirer ses chaussures pour aller à la caisse, **non sérieusement, ça m'a vraiment étonné de vous voir aussi distant ces derniers jours...**

**\- A vrai dire moi aussi, mais je t'ai dis que c'était juste un malentendu qui ne vaut absolument rien, donc ne t'inquiètes pas, ça n'arrivera plus de toutes manières.**

**\- Arrête Jimin, on est pas dans un film à l'eau de rose ici** , disait-il en passant sa carte bleu sur le compteur avant de s'en aller du magasin, **je vais pas te dire ça pour paraître pessimiste mais, si il y en au eu un, il y en aura d'autres de malentendus. L'amitié ne peut pas toujours être toute rose, mais évidemment ça dépend des gens, c'est à vous de voir,** disait-il très sérieusement avant de rendre mon téléphone, **bon en parlant du loup, allons le rejoindre. »**

J'acquiesçais avec un mince sourire. Je savais très bien qu'il m'avait dit ça pour me prévenir et comme je l'avais déjà dis, Yoongi avait toujours raison. Mais dans ce cas là, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé avec Jungkook, et encore moins ce qu'il m'avait dit lors de la dernière soirée, surtout en sachant que c'était principalement ça la cause de mon éloignement avec ce dernier. Mais comme je venais juste de lui dire, _c'est juste un malentendu, une altercation inutile,_ comme il y en aura d'autres à l'avenir selon lui de toutes manières...

Puis, si nous sortions du centre commercial pour rejoindre le lycée un mercredi après-midi était tout simplement parce que Jungkook justement prenait ses cours de danse là-bas. Ces cours faisaient parti du lycée comme une option qu'il a choisi pour les examens finaux, donc cela prenais en compte les représentations et concours, et c'était comme ça depuis qu'il était entré au lycée. Cet été on s'était dis qu'avec le retour de Yoongi qu'il fallait qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble malgré la reprise du second semestre en septembre, histoire de se retrouver vraiment que tout les trois, mais au fil du temps cela non plus n'avait plus trop son importance... Sauf que, Yoongi avait décidé de tenir parole. Quand je disais qu'il avait bien changé depuis son retour en Corée, j'étais très sérieux.

Étant arrivé au lycée avec l'aide de la caisse de Yoongi; ou plutôt celle de son père; nous rejoignons comme à notre habitude depuis une semaine maintenant dans le bâtiment réservé aux options et aux clubs. Et entendant la musique loin, nous distinguons donc facilement dans quelle salle se trouvait notre ami, celle où il passait la plupart de son temps avec les autres personnes de son cours, et nous les regardons danser de la porte de la salle, enfin surtout lui. Il avait l'air tellement déterminé dans chacun de ses mouvements, c'était clairement la dernière chose à faire de l'interrompre. Et honnêtement, j'allais pas me plaindre de ce que je voyais, c'était un très bon danseur et à chaque fois que je le regardais danser, je me disais qu'il était fait pour ça.

Même mon regard ancré dans le sien à l'aide du miroir qui se trouvait face à nous n'avait pas l'air de le perturber dans sa chorégraphie. Dire que j'étais aussi déterminé que lui avant le lycée... Une fois arrivé en seconde j'avais tout arrêté et rien que d'y penser, je n'avais aucune motivation pour reprendre la danse. Sauf lui, peut-être. Rien qu'à le voir s'entraîner encore et encore me donnait une étrange envie de me motiver rien que pour ça, de me dire que en reprenant la danse je pourrais devenir aussi bien que lui, en ayant enfin suffisamment confiance en moi mais une fois chez moi, seul dans ma chambre avec ma musique en arrière plan, je n'avais plus envie de rien faire.

_Mais merde, que m'est-il arrivé? Qu'est-ce qui m'a rendu aussi... Nul?_

Et comme si c'était pour m'alerter de trop réfléchir sur mon sort, tout à coup plus aucune musique sortait des enceintes, et que des applaudissements résonnait dans la salle de la part du groupe de danse ainsi que de mon meilleur ami pour se féliciter du travail qu'ils ont achevés aujourd'hui. Donc pendant que certains se dispersaient, nous allons vers notre danseur préféré.

 **« - 'Kook, mec !** S'exclamait Yoongi en lui serrant la main, **t'a géré aujourd'hui, comme d'hab' .**

 **\- Merci Yoon', et dis toi qu'on doit revisiter ça pour encore un mois, donc d'ici là j'aurais le temps de m'améliorer,** souriait-il avant de prendre sa bouteille d'eau et d'en boire la totalité, avant de retourner son regard vers le miens une fois de plus, **et toi 'Chim t'en as pensé quoi?**

 **\- Bah c'était... Cool?** **Enfin c'était bien quoi, en plus-**

 **\- Salut les mecs !** Souriait Hoseok en me coupant, _génial_ , **ah et 'Kook je tenais à te féliciter aujourd'hui, t'a vraiment retenu les conseils que je t'ai donné la dernière fois !**

 **\- Oui merci Hoseok, mais Jimin était en train de me parler avant que t'arrive,** Hoseok retirait son sourire de son visage, ayant les regards de ces trois jeunes gens tournés face à moi, hésitant. _C'est gênant._

**\- Je... Non, ce n'était pas important en fait.**

**\- Donc comme je le disais,** ne perdait pas de temps le rouquin pour s'exprimer, **t'a vraiment géré sur les conseils que je t'ai donné et je suis vraiment fier de toi ! Mais une chose, comment tu le fais ce mouvement de bassin? Parce que même moi je sais pas le faire !**

 **\- Tu va voir, c'est pas aussi difficile que ça,** lui souriait ce dernier avant de se mettre devant le miroir qui longeait le mur en bois avec Hoseok, en commençant à faire des mouvements assez... _Douteux,_ **t'a pas besoin d'avoir autant d'expérience pour pouvoir faire ça, en plus t'y arrives très bien !** Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais en train de voir ce que je voyais. Ces deux là, enfin surtout Jungkook, ne m'avait jamais autant gêné de ma vie, heureusement que tout le monde était en train de s'en aller...

**\- Bon 'Kook, c'est pas qu'on a pas envie d'assister à ça mais... Il serait peut-être temps d'y allez?**

Pendant que les deux danseurs se disaient au revoir, je regardais Yoongi qui me regardait déjà avec un sourire au coin. _Merci Yoongi pour avoir entendus mes prières._

À peine qu'ont fus sortis de la salle, que Hoseok était revenu vers nous en courant mais toujours souriant. Dans n'importe quelle situation il souriait ce mec, il était trop bizarre. _Puis qu'est-ce qu'il lui veux, encore?_

**\- Putain mec avant que tu partes, fais moi rappeler les auditions de mercredi prochain dans la semaine, je sens que je vais les oublier.**

**\- T'inquiète pas,** lui répondait-il avant qu'il s'en ailles, _enfin_.

 **\- Quelles auditions?** Demandait Yoongi.

 **\- On va faire passer des auditions de danse la semaine prochaine au lycée, il manque environ cinq ou six personnes pour le concours qu'on doit passer en** **novembre** **, et si on ne trouve pas l'effectif manquant on ne pourra pas y participer.**

**\- Mais c'est pas aux prof que c'est censé regarder ça?**

**\- Notre prof sera avec nous en tant que jury, mais il voulait absolument que moi, Hoseok et une autre terminale du groupe soient avec lui comme jury parce que selon lui, si ont tient vraiment à devenir des danseurs pro', il faudrait penser professionnellement aussi.**

**\- Il n'a pas tord, j'espère qu'il y aura l'effectif suffisant.**

**\- J'espère aussi.**

Puis un blanc s'était déclaré entre eux deux. J'espérais vraiment qu'ils trouveront suffisamment de personnes talentueuses pour leurs groupe et leurs concours surtout, parce qu'à quoi bon passer des semaines sur une chorégraphie si c'est pour ne pas pouvoir participer au concours? Surtout que, connaissant Jungkook, il était de loin à faire les choses qu'à moitié et si ça n'allait pas dans son sens ça allait le perturber... Restait plus qu'à espérer que ces auditions soient bénéfique pour lui ainsi que son groupe.

**\- Hey mais Jimin, tu ne faisais pas de la danse avant?**

_Enfin bénéfique, oui, si on ne comptait pas sur moi._

Suite à ces dires, je m'étais retournés vers Yoongi, accompagné mon regard plus que noir. Sérieusement, pourquoi Yoongi devait-il se rappeler de tout ça?

**\- Oui, avant. Mais le classique n'a rien à voir avec du moderne ou du hip-hop.**

**\- Mais justement, un mélange de tout ça peut que être bénéfique pour votre groupe, pas vrai Kook?**

**\- C'est vrai, c'est une bonne idée,** prononçait à son tour Jungkook, **tu devrais tenter 'Chim.**

**\- Et si je ne veux pas?**

**\- Tu le voudra, en plus je ne t'ai jamais vu danser en solo, ce sera l'occasion.**

**\- Mais ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas danser quoi que ce soit-**

**\- Et t'a une semaine pour m'impressionner,** m'avait-il coupé pour me faire un clin d'œil, sans compter un sourire de la part de Yoongi, je m'étais contenté de lever les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse.

Je savais très bien qu'au fond de moi-même que je pouvais avoir de bonnes capacités en danse puisque j'en avais pratiqué assez longtemps, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. C'était sûr qu'essayer au moins ne serait que bénéfique pour moi mais... _Bref, ils me soûlent._ D'autant plus que ces deux autres _enculés_ arrivaient vers nous pour nous dire bonjour. Enfin, _leurs_ dire bonjour.

 **\- Hey les gars, alors les arts?** Demandait le plus jeune.

**\- Tu connais Monsieur Smith, toujours là à dire ce qui ne va pas... Et toi la danse?**

**\- Au calme, mais justement juste avant que vous arriviez j'étais en train de dire aux mecs qu'on doit avoir cinq membres supplémentaire pour le concours en Décembre, donc avec Hoseok on doit faire passer des auditions mercredi prochain au risque de ne pas pouvoir y participer, donc si vous connaîtriez des personnes qui y seraient intéressés avec Hoseok on est ouverts !**

**\- La seule personne qui pourrait y être intéressés se serait ma sœur, mais je pense qu'Hoseok l'a déjà prévenue, puis Hiseong la connaissant vaudrait mieux ne pas lui proposer donc...**

**\- Moi je suis ton homme si tu veux !**

Tout le monde, même moi inclus, s'étaient retournés vers Taehyung qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, comme si il ne remarquait pas que tout le monde autour de lui était choqué de ce qu'il venait de dire.

**\- Tu en es sûr mec? Tu sais, je ne force personne en rien et-**

**\- Oh c'est bon je peux bien rendre service à mes potes, non? Puis je ne suis pas un si mauvais danseur que ça je trouve, d'ici mercredi je peux m'arranger à faire quelque chose.**

**\- Si par «** **quelque chose »** **tu veux dire la dernière fois que t'a tenté d'imiter Michael Jackson, ils perdent le concours rien qu'à ton audition,** disait Yoongi, faisant éclater de rire les autres.

**\- Très drôle, mais justement j'ai jusqu'à mercredi pour me perfectionner ! Vous êtes pas prêt, je vous préviens ! Surtout si vous faîtes passer prio' vos potes dans les sélections !**

Les deux que je surnommais des _enculés_ s'en allèrent enfin, me remettant indirectement en question, complètement soûlé par l' _enculé_ du premier nom. Tout ce que je voulais moi était de l'éviter, et me revoilà à réfléchir d'auditionner au même cours de danse que lui... Tout ça pour me retaper des remarques de sa part, il valait mieux que j'oublie ça. En plus malgré qu'il n'était pas vraiment doué en danse, il pourrait être prit vu qu'il était ce genre de personne qui n'a peur de rien et qui avait un contact facile avec les gens, sauf avec moi on dirait. Donc adieu à un certain retour sur la scène pour Park Jimin.

 **\- S'il auditionne, oublie moi,** lançais-je en arrêtant de marcher vers la sortie du lycée. ****

 **\- Parce que tu comptait vraiment y participer ?** Déclarait Jungkook, étonné. ****

**\- Pendant un court instant j'y ai songé oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche... Non mais sérieux, si j'ai décidé de ne plus venir aux soirées c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison derrière, pas vrai Jungkook ?**

**\- Comment ça il ne vient plus aux soirées?** Déclarait à son tour Yoongi en se retournant vers ce dernier, comme si je n'étais pas là.

**\- Ça se résume en trois syllabes: Kim Taehyung.**

**\- Arrête de faire ton gamin un peu,** m'avait-il répondu en levant les yeux au ciel, reprenant sa démarche, **ignore-le, fais ça pour toi avant tout mec.**

 **\- Justement, si j'ai choisi de ne plus y allez c'est pour moi et ma santé mentale, donc si je décide de ne plus auditionner mercredi, c'est** **mon** **choix, rien que pour moi, et moi seul,** avais-je repris en reprenant le pas également, m'empressant d'aller jusqu'au parking du lycée.

**\- Pars pas trop vite, t'es sûr de vouloir faire toute la campagne à pieds? T'arrivera pas chez toi avant demain matin.**

**\- J'avais juste envie de m'empresser de monter dans ta voiture, Min Yoongi.**

**\- Pour finir sur la banquette arrière, t'a de quoi oui. »**

Jungkook riait puis suite à cela, nous atteignons la voiture de Yoongi et nous montons tous à nos places habituelles. Yoongi sur le siège conducteur, Jungkook sur le siège passager et moi, au milieu de la siège arrière.

*

**« - Mec j'vais t'enculer sec !**

**\- Mais bien sûr, c'est ce qu'on verra, pas vrai Jimin?**

**\- Yoongi va te niquer 'Kook.**

Depuis que nous sommes arrivés chez Yoongi, lui et 'Kook n'arrêtaient pas de jouer à des jeux sur la console. Pendant qu'ils étaient assis au bout du lit à se concentrer à leurs jeux, moi j'étais allongé derrière eux, à ne rien à faire. Déjà les jeux vidéos n'étaient pas ce qui m'intéressait le plus, et aussi parce que à chaque fois avec eux ça rimait à la même chose: quand on restait assez tard chez Yoongi et qu'ils continuaient de jouer, celui qui perdait allait être celui qui devait préparer le dîner, donc dans tout les cas ça ne m'arrangeais de ne pas jouer avec eux.

Pendant ce temps là, j'étais sur mon téléphone à regarder mes fils d'actualités sur les réseaux sociaux. C'était dingue, pour le peu de personnes que je suivais, je voyais toujours ces mêmes choses ennuyantes... Donc je décidais de regarder les comptes des personnes qui se trouvaient en face de moi.

Pour être honnête il n'y avait pas grand choses regarder sur le compte de Yoongi, il était tout aussi inactif que moi et quand il postait des photos c'était que très rarement des selfies, donc bon... Alors qu'à côté de nous, le compte de Jungkook était très actif. Beaucoup d'amis, de selfies, de posts, d'abonnements... Voir un peu trop même. En regardant son compte j'ai put voir une photo de lui et Taehyung, et je remarquais que celui-ci était identifié dessus, donc j'en profitais donc pour faire un tour dessus et... Bref, encore pire que Jungkook, et rien qu'a voir sa tête sur chacune des photos qu'il postait me faisait mal à la tête. Puis entendre Yoongi crier juste face à moi pour montrer sa joie d'avoir gagné une énième fois face à Jungkook n'arrangeait pas mon cas.

**\- Allez va nous préparer à manger, notre servant !**

**\- Ouais c'est ça, mon connard-de-Roi.**

**\- Mon Roi suffira, merci.**

Jungkook partait donc de la chambre pour aller préparer à manger, l'air complètement dégoûté, me laissant seul avec Yoongi. Il ne devrait plus jouer avec lui d'ailleurs parce que la plupart du temps c'était toujours lui qui gagnait mais bon, c'était pas plus mal quand c'était lui qui préparait à manger.

Yoongi, ayant éteint la console pour avoir les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, je lui en profitais pour lui parler seul à seul.

**\- Yoongi, je peux savoir quelque truc?**

**\- Quoi donc?**

**\- Pourquoi tu es revenu au fait que je faisais de la danse cet aprèm'?**

**\- Parce que ça tombait bien avec les auditions de 'Kook, franchement tu devrais essayer et-**

**\- Bien essayé Yoongi mais j'ai du mal à te croire. Dis moi la réelle raison.**

Ce dernier inspirait lourdement, et quand Yoongi inspirait de cette manière avant de lâcher son téléphone pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, c'était jamais très bon signe.

**\- Tu dansais depuis des années mec, je m'en rappelles très bien, tu kiffais tellement ça que tu gagnait tout les concours de la région au collège. A chaque fois que je revenais en Corée tu me disais que t'avais gagné un énième concours de danse, t'étais à ça de passer les nationales mais une fois entré au lycée t'a décidé de tout plaquer du jour au lendemain pour plaire à une putain de fille qui t'a rejeté juste après que vous l'ayez fait. Après ça t'aurais grave pût reprendre la danse et oublier cette fille, mais à la place t'a commencé qu'à écouter les autres. J'ai l'impression que la personne qui se trouve en face de moi n'est pas l'un de mes meilleurs potes, mais une personne crée de toutes pièces fondé par des critiques.**

**\- Ce que tu me dis là n'est pas la réponse à ma question, j'ai juste l'impression d'entendre ma mère...**

**\- Justement je vais y venir, je voudrais juste que tu sache que tu n'es pas le seul à traverser une phase de manque de confiance en soi, mais c'est pas en écoutant les autres que tu va réussir à t'écouter toi même. Franchement ta décoloration est cool mec, mais si tu l'a fait c'est parce qu'on voit ça partout à la télé, pas vrai? Et ces chaussures que je me suis payé cet après-midi, certes j'ai demandé ton avis mais en avais-je réellement besoin pour pouvoir me les acheter? En plus tu les as même pas regardés...**

**\- Que ce soit des chaussures ou des cheveux je sais ce que je dis, c'est pas toi ou le reste du monde qui me commande !** L'avais-je coupé en haussant la voix, le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans même m'en rendre compte. **C'est dans mon putain de droit d'avoir arrêter la danse, en plus que ma mère n'ai même plus les moyens de me les payer ! Et c'est sur ma putain de tête que j'ai voulu faire une décoloration ! Allô, les gens changent ! C'est bien moi ce que t'aperçois en face de toi !**

**\- Mais la personne que tu penses être est-elle celle que tu es réellement? Qui est la personne qui se trouve face à moi? Où es Jimin? Qui es tu? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon meilleur ami?**

Ses phrases furent comme l'effet d'une explosion dans ma tête, et puis une, deux, ainsi qu'une multitude de larmes finissaient par tomber sur mes joues.

Il était vrai que j'avais en quelque sorte arrêté de vivre quand j'ai rompu avec ma seule et première petite-amie. Ce n'était pas vraiment un chagrin d'amour pour être honnête, mais me dire qu'elle ne voulait plus être avec moi parce que selon elle « je manquais beaucoup trop d'assurance» m'avait fait le même effet de ce que venait juste me dire Yoongi. Mais Yoongi, lui, je savais qu'il disait ça sans vouloir paraître « méchant », sachant que ce mec ne cessera jamais d'avoir raison la plupart du temps.

_Parce que jusqu'à présent, il est bien le seul à avoir remarqué qu'en rompant avec cette fille, j'ai également rompu avec moi-même. C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase._

**\- Commence pas à chialer, le prends pas mal, tu sais très bien que ça part d'une bonne intention et que j'essaie juste de te faire ouvrir les yeux... En plus Jungkook n'est même pas foutu d'ouvrir sa gueule pour te le dire-**

**\- Attends, Jungkook trouves aussi que...** L'avais-je coupé, et rien que son expression faciale répondait à ma question, _je retire ce que j'ai dis_ , **pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit?**

 **\- Tu sais comment il est, du genre à pas se confier aussi facilement et à agir comme si de rien était,** j'acquiesçais par un sourire au coin en guise de réponse, **mais tout ça pour te dire que c'est à toi et à toi seul de choisir ce que tu souhaite faire, pas parce que c'est à la mode ou ce genre de connerie. Et ces auditions tombent assez bien pour que tu puisse commencer** **ton** **histoire, donc écrit là.**

 _Le seul_ , jusqu'à ce que je réalise ce que Jungkook m'avait dit vendredi dernier.

J'élargissais mon sourire par ce qu'il venait juste de me dire, il était peut-être bien vrai que de le laisser boire était la plupart du temps une mauvaise idée, mais je cette fois-là comprenais mieux pourquoi il m'avait dit ça... Il fallait que je prennes en compte qu'il avait lui aussi remarqué que c'était devenu un vrai désastre dans ma tête et que maintenant que Yoongi m'ai avoué tout ça, c'était qu'il lui en avait parlé bien avant que je le saches sans même qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte.

Je soupirais donc à cette idée et au même moment, Jungkook entrait dans la chambre sans toquer.

 **\- Jimin, mon Roi, le dîner est servi,** nous interrompait Jungkook d'un air non chaland, c'était vrai que dans son état normal il était pas du genre expressif ou quoi que ce soit mais bon, là il venait juste de perdre à un stupide jeu.

Avec Yoongi, nous nous levions du lit pour rejoindre le salon, s'installant autour de la table à manger où des bols de nouilles y étaient disposés et remplis, faisant perdre le sourire que Yoongi portait quelques secondes auparavant.

**\- Des nouilles? Tu déconnes?**

**\- C'est bon, estime toi heureux que je les ai pas foutus dans ta gueule ces nouilles.**

**\- C'est vrai, bon appétit les mecs, ou devrais-je dire, le Roi et son esclave,** affirmais-je amusé par la situation, laissant ces deux là manger dans le calme. **»**

*

Après avoir mangé chez Yoongi, ce dernier nous avait raccompagné en face de chez nous avec l'aide de sa voiture. Il ne perdit pas de temps à reprendre la route puisqu'il faisait déjà nuit, tout comme moi pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à mon meilleur ami avant de insérer ma clé dans la serrure de ma porte, mais ce dernier m'avait retenu en me disant d'attendre, je m'étais donc retourné vers lui, me demandant bien ce qu'il voulait me dire.

 **« - J'ai entendu ce que Yoongi t'a dit avant que j'aille préparer à manger tout à l'heure,** rien qu'a ces premiers mots prononcé, ma vue s'était directement figée vers le sol, **je pense sincèrement que ce serait cool que tu viennes auditionner mercredi, c'est un peu grâce à toi que j'ai voulu faire de la danse et disons que du classique ou moderne dans un même groupe on s'en fiche, on pourra s'adapter au classique si il le faut ou mélanger nos deux styles en puis comme l'a dit Taehyung, les potes passent prios !**

 **\- Force pas, je te redirais ça,** répondis-je d'un rire involontaire, **j'y réfléchirais de toute façon.**

**\- Ne réfléchis pas trop longtemps alors ! Allez à demain. »**

Ce dernier rigolait aussi, me laissant finalement entrer dans ma maison, monter dans ma chambre, me mettre en pyjama ainsi que de m'installer dans mon lit. Quelle journée. Pour en conclure je pouvais affirmer que j'ai une remise-à-niveau à faire pour cette audition de danse, et que je sais très bien sur qui compter, malgré que je n'aimais pas trop savoir que mon mal-être se voyait autant que ça... _C'est peut-être pour ça que Taehyung passe son temps à me faire de remarque, quel connard celui-là_.

 _Mais au fond j'en ai rien à faire, non?_ Il fallait juste l'ignorer et si il dépassait les limites, le remettre à sa place, en soit ce n'était pas être aussi difficile que ça... Enfin bref, en y repensant, j'étais bien content d'avoir des amis comme Jungkook et Yoongi. Tout s'était un peu plus éclaircit désormais.

En branchant mon téléphone à son chargeur, je décidais d'envoyer un message à l'un d'entre eux, au moins pour le remercier.

A: **Jungkook**

Merci d'être là avec Yoongi, vraiment.

De: **Jungkook**

Ne nous remercie pas c'est normal, tu sais très bien qu'on sera toujours là à ta disposition si besoin ! :)

Instinctivement, je relevais ma tête vers la fenêtre, remarquant qu'il était lui aussi devant la sienne. On s'était regardé pendant un petit instant, sourires accrochés à nos lèvres, avant que je me décide de fermer mes volets et d'aller dormir.

*

Le lendemain matin dès huit heures, je n'aurais pas pensé être aussi remonté.

Déjà assis à ma place en salle de classe ainsi que mes autres camarades et de Joyeon qui s'était assise à côté de moi pour l'exposé qu'on devait présenter ensemble; notre professeur principal était arrivé dans la salle accompagné d'un élève qui était inconnu à nos yeux, se positionnant en face à nous avec de dernier.

 **« - Jeunes gens, avant que nous commencions le cours, je tenais à vous faire présenter un nouvel élève de notre établissement. Monsieur Chen, voudriez vous bien vous présenter à la classe?** Disait-il à ce nommé Chen qui s'était mit seul face à nous, ayant un peu l'air d'en avoir rien à faire d'être ici.

 **\- Salut, je m'appelle Chen Eunzoo, mais on a plus tendance à m'appeler Chen dans le coin. Peut-être que vous avez déjà entendus parler de moi et si ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne va pas tarder à l'être,** souriait-il en faisait doucement rire la classe. **»**

Et inconsciemment, cela allait être le cas.


	6. IV

Après deux heures passés en classe en comptant une bonne demi-heure à expliquer pourquoi il y a eu la bataille d'Hernani à des gens qui en ont rien à faire, mon professeur principal eu la merveilleuse idée de me demander à moi ainsi qu'à Joyeon de présenter le lycée dans son entièreté à ce Eunzoo, enfin à ce Chen, plutôt. Puisque qu'elle était la déléguée et moi un « très bon élève » selon lui, c'était comme si cela pouvait pas plus tomber au hasard. Et par « hasard » je ne parlais pas de Joyeon, mais de Chen. Dès que j'avais pût percevoir son visage, je ne le sentais pas. _Il me tape déjà sur le système._

A la pause de dix heures, nous marchions tout les trois, côtes à côtes, pour lui faire le tour du lycée en expliquant quels sont les endroits les plus utiles de l'établissement, et rien que ça me soûlait. Déjà parce que les yeux étaient braqués sur nous puis Chen semblait ne pas en avoir pas grand chose à faire puisqu'il faisait que des avances à Joyeon... _Quelle gène_. En plus, je pensais qu'en voyant au loin Hiseong, Yoongi et Jungkook, que j'allais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de ce mec mais même pas. Joyeon, voulant absolument accomplir entièrement sa tâche d'élève modèle de première de la classe, nous nous étions retrouvés face à eux, qui eux, nous regardaient avec des points d'interrogations dans les yeux.

**« - Je vous présente Chen, c'est un nouveau ici et monsieur Han nous a désignés pour l'aider à s'intégrer dans le lycée. Donc Chen, je te présente Hiseong, Yoongi et Jungkook.**

**\- Je peux donc en conclure que c'est plutôt sympa ici,** lui répondit-il, en ignorant les salutations des autres, **d'ailleurs, est-ce que cette jeune demoiselle rechercherait un prince charmant?** Voilà l'une des raisons pour laquelle je ne le supportais déjà pas, depuis tout à l'heure c'était comme ça...

 **\- La demoiselle a déjà trouvé son prince charmant, et ce depuis longtemps,** répondait Hoseok en arrivant vers lui, en plaçant un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie, **et toi?**

 **\- Moi? Et bien disons que je n'ai pas encore trouvé chaussure à mon pieds, mais je crois que je suis plutôt fait pour le concubinage,** lui répondait-il, sans aucune gène, en tenant sa main vers lui, **Chen, je suis nouveau ici, ravi de te connaître. Tu es?**

 **\- Jung Hoseok,** répondait-il encore une fois en lui serrant la main, **c'est bien sympa de faire ta connaissance mais j'ai pas envie de réentendre ce que tu viens juste de dire à Joyeon, pigé?**

 **\- Tu peux compter sur moi,** répondait-il avec un clin d'œil comme si c'était déjà son pote, **et le jeune damoiseau alors, aurait-il trouvé celui qui ferait battre son cœur?**

Ces mots avaient résonnés dans ma tête, mais pas dans le bon sens, au contraire: j'en avais mal, oui. Non seulement il me donnait mal à la tête que j'ai put constater que les autres autour de mots étaient restés silencieux et visiblement eux aussi gênés. Mais je voyais déjà un peu le genre de personne qu'il était. Il se mettait facilement les gens dans la poche en les analysant physiquement et sa première proie était Joyeon. Étant une fille, il l'a sous-entendait donc comme naïve. Ainsi que moi vu qu'il se laissait penser que je n'étais pas hétéro, donc naïf également, ce qui avait tendance à m'énerver et à me rendre inconfortable aussi... Voilà pourquoi je n'approchais personne, parce qu'ils étaient tous à peu près comme Chen. _Donc je n'allais pas me gêner pour le remettre à sa place._

**« - Excuse-moi? Comment ça, celui?**

**\- Arrête mec, ce coup là ne fonctionne pas avec moi, j'en connais des gars dans ton genre et on sait tous que c'est pas facile d'assumer totalement son homosexualité.**

**\- De quoi tu me parles? Je ne suis pas gay !**

**\- T'énerves pas, je constatais juste qu'il fallait que tu assume beaucoup plus qui tu es vraiment, calme-toi,** tentait-il de m'amadouer alors qu'au contraire, ça me faisait tout sauf rire, et les autres à côté de moi l'avaient bien remarqué, **puis si tu veux j'ai des potes qui pourraient être intéressés par toi, t'es plutôt dans leurs genre.**

 **\- Ah oui, et tu sais ce qui m'intéresserait d'avantage, Eunzoo?** Répondais-je à mon tour en forçant sur son vrai prénom, me sentant m'énerver, avec Jungkook qui me regardait d'un air méfiant à mes côtés, sachant pertinemment que me voir _vraiment_ énervé n'allait pas être très beau à regarder, **ce serait que tu fermes ta gueule de vieux mec de bas quartiers en ayant en tête que je ne suis pas gay, d'accord? Ne viens pas me dire qui je suis censé être alors que tu débarques de nulle part et que personne sait qui tu es ici-**

**\- Chen, mon pote ! T'es ici maintenant?!**

Il n'eut même pas le temps de me répondre que l' _enculé_ de première sautait presque sur lui. Merci Taehyung de ton interruption, il manquait plus que ça... _Attendez, ils se connaissent en plus? Mais quelle merde je suis,_ sans compter le regard désolé que me lançait Jungkook... J'avais plus qu'une seule envie: m'en aller. Il manquait vraiment plus que ça.

**\- Wow, je n'arrive pas à y croire mec, ils sont vraiment cons les gens de ton ancien lycée, de vrais balances... Mais on s'en fous maintenant que t'es là, il faudrait fêter ça ! Oh ça me donne déjà une idée ! Chaque vendredis soirs on organise des soirées secrètes chez Namjoon, ça te dirait de venir? Namjoon ! T'en penses quoi si il vient?**

**\- D'abord bonjour, puis qui est-il?** Répondait ce dernier en arrivant vers eux.

 **\- Mec t'es sérieux? C'est Chen !** S'extasiait Taehyung à son ami tout aussi con que lui, était resté tout aussi stoïque qu'à son arrivée. **Mais si,** **il est comme mon frère, il était là à l'anniversaire d'Ana !**

**\- Je dois n'avoir aucun souvenir de l'anniversaire d'Ana puisque je ne vois vraiment pas qui il est, mais on es beaucoup trop chez moi mec, si j'en ramène un de plus ça risque d'être le chaos et mes parents risqueraient de le savoir.**

**\- Mais on s'en fous, un de plus un de moins ça change quoi?**

**\- Ça change tout,** continuait Joyeon, **si nos parents soupçonnent un truc dans leurs propre baraque, c'est nous qui sommes morts.**

**\- Ils vont pas vous soupçonner encore très longtemps, vous pouvez l'inviter à ma place, je viens plus à vos soirées de merde. »**

C'était sur ces mots je m'en allais, complètement soûlé, sous leurs regards qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de se détacher de ma personne même en étant à plusieurs mètres devant eux. J'avais juste envie de me retourner et de leurs hurler un « quoi? » mais là ça aurait été tout le lycée qui aurait posés leurs yeux sur moi, et ça m'aurait d'autant plus énervé. De toute façon tout avait beau m'énerver en ce qui concernait les trois mousquetaires que j'aimais surnommés les _enculés_.

Sentant mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche, je le prenais donc en main et je pouvais constater que j'avais reçu un message.

De : **Jungkook**

Désolé pour ce qui viens juste de se passer, même si je n'ai pas trop compris le pourquoi du comment...

A: **Jungkook**

J'm'en fous t'inquiète. Puis c'est pas à toi de t'excuser, tu le sais très bien.

Même si je savais très bien qu'au fond de moi je ne m'en fichais pas, je n'avais plus à penser à ça puisque ça venait tout juste de sonner, j'allais bien être le dernier à être choisi en sport, moi...

*

**« - Jimin tu peux aller chercher l'eau s'il te plaît?**

**\- Taehyung, t'a des bras et des jambes donc va en chercher, toi.**

Il était midi, et c'était sans surprise je me m'étais retrouvé à la même table qu'eux. _Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, ça semble évident_. Puis Taehyung avait complètement ignoré ma réflexion d'ailleurs, continuant à discuter avec son « ami de toujours ».

**\- En fait mec, je t'ai pas dit ! Jungkook et Hoseok organisent des auditions au lycée pour leurs spectacle de danse, ça t'intéresserait?**

**\- Mais grave mec, c'est quand?** _Comme par hasard..._ Avais-je pensé au même instant.

 **\- Mercredi prochain à midi, t'a intérêt d'être ponctuel,** lui répondait sèchement Hoseok, lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier, je me sentais moins seul tout à coup.

**\- T'inquiète pas, je le serais. Mais je voudrais savoir qui d'autre voudrait y participer ici? Que je me sentes pas trop seul.**

**\- Joyeon, Taehyung et peut-être Jimin,** continuait Jungkook brièvement.

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers moi pour la seconde fois de la journée. Mais ils avaient quoi à toujours se retourner vers moi quand on prononçait mon prénom dans une phrase?

Non, en vrai dans ce contexte là je me serais aussi regardé parce que wow, que c'était étonnant de savoir que l'« ermite » qu'on ne doit pas toucher au risque de le briser participe à un concours de danse, genre _wow, il y a de quoi être surpris._

 **\- Peut-être,** répondais-je sans pour autant faire attention aux nombreux regards pesant sur ma personne, **il estime qu'avoir fait neuf ans de danse classique ça pourrait aider pour leurs concours.**

**\- Neuf ans de danse classique, tu dis? Tu faisais le grand écart en tutu dans une salle remplis de meufs et après tu t'étonnes pourquoi je pense que tu es gay?**

Je levais les yeux au ciel à cause de cette réflexion stupide de Chen, qui a fait plus ou moins rire tout le monde à table. Enfin, vous voyez de qui je parle plus exactement.

 **\- Je vais aller chercher l'eau,** me contentais-je de dire en ignorant les rires.

Et j'ai fais que ça le reste du repas. Ignorer ou fuir quand ils me faisaient indirectement des remarques... Mais les choses avaient pris une toute autre tournure quand nous sommes sortis de la cantine. M'ayant fait tout petit, j'étais tout derrière eux, et j'avais pût apercevoir Namjoon, bras au dessus des épaules de Jungkook, chacun avec un sourire aux lèvres, s'en aller dans leurs coin et dire:

**\- Maintenant que t'a enfin convaincu Jimin de ne plus venir aux soirées, on la pourra faire venir ! D'ailleurs, tu m'a pas tout dit pour Taehyung? Je veux tout savoir.**

J'avais même pas tenté d'ignorer, ou de fuir, ou d'aller vers lui pour lui demander des explications tellement qu'aucune émotion s'était révélée sur mon visage; en plus des autres qui en avaient rien à faire que ces deux là étaient partis dans leur coin, donc je me suis senti seul, et humilié. Tellement humilié qu'a peine rentré des cours que je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre en balançant des objets au hasard à l'autre bout de la pièce en criant toute ma rage, même la photo encadrée de moi et Jungkook a faillit y passer.

Mais j'avais repris mon calme en m'asseyant sur mon lit, ma tête entre mes mains, me répétant sans cesse que ce n'étais pas grave, que je devais garder mon calme et que je n'allais pas me rendre malade pour un truc pareil. Sauf que ma sœur et ma mère tentaient de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez moi de l'autre côté de la porte, ce qui m'empêchait donc de me calmer.

 **\- Jimin, ça va? Dis nous quelque chose au moins,** hurlait ma sœur à travers la porte de ma chambre.

**\- Dégagez ou c'est la chaise dans votre gueule qui va vous faire partir !**

_Puis plus rien, et tans mieux._ J'avais besoin d'être seul, pendant des minutes, des heures voir même une journée entière à rester dans ma chambre, en silence, à faire comme si je n'existais pas. J'étais plongé dans le noir le plus complet, sous mes couvertures, à ne rien faire. J'y étais resté dedans pendant des heures, et je pensais tellement à quel point je m'étais fait totalement humilié en pensant que on meilleur ami s'inquièterait réellement pour moi alors que ça ne semblait pas être plus le cas que ça, que je n'étais même pas allé en cours le lendemain, je n'avais même pas mangé et qui à sortir de mon lit, c'était juste pour aller aux toilettes. Je repensais juste à la journée pire qu'humiliante que j'avais eu la veille, et à quel point j'étais chaotique aussi. D'ailleurs, mon téléphone vibrait à chaque heures, ça devait être Jungkook mais je ne pris même pas le temps de regarder les messages, me disant que lui pendant ce temps là doit bien rire avec eux, et c'était tans mieux pour lui, il n'avait pas besoin d'un ami aussi nul, humiliant et seul que moi puisque la solitude m'allait si bien à ce moment même.

Même si ma mère avait réussie à entrer dans la chambre et à s'asseoir au bout de mon lit, en commençant me caresser le peu de cuir chevelu qui ressortait de ma couette.

**\- Jimin, dis moi ce qui se passe.**

**\- Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant?**

**\- Tu es mon fils, et tu es resté toute la journée dans ton lit, tu n'es même pas allé en cours et tu n'est même venu dîner donc je me doute bien qu'il se soit passé quelque chose?**

**\- Il y a rien, maman. Tout va bien, j'ai juste mal à la tête.**

**\- Tu voudrais que j'appelle Jungkook?**

**\- Pour lui demander ce que je lui aurait dit après? N'essaie même pas.**

**\- Alors c'est qu'il s'est bien passé quelque chose.**

Je soufflais, elle avait raison. J'avais tellement l'habitude de mon confier à Jungkook quand ça n'allait pas qu'elle demandait de mes nouvelles à lui plutôt qu'à moi. J'en étais arrivé littéralement à un point où j'avais plus confiance en Jungkook qu'à ma propre mère... _Cest dingue à quel point je suis désespérant._

**\- Maman, si je te dis que ça va, c'est que c'est le cas.**

**\- C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas allé en cours aujourd'hui, parce que tu pète la forme.**

**\- Exactement.**

**\- Je vois... Je serais en bas, quand tu décidera enfin à venir me parler,** disait-elle en soufflant, avant de se lever enfin de mon lit et de partir de ma chambre.

Puis une fois partie, je m'étais mis à réfléchir. _Ce n'était pas ce soir cette fameuse soirée sans moi?_ Rien qu'en y repensant j'avais décider de saisir mon téléphone qui n'avait pas bougé de ma table de chevet depuis hier soir. Il fallait que j'aille sur les réseaux-sociaux, et surtout savoir l'heure qu'il était: 22 heures 32, _en une demi-heure il y a dût déjà se passer des choses là-bas, les connaissant c'était obligé, surtout pour une première sans moi._

Les messages que j'avais reçu se résumant qu'à mon soi-disant meilleur ami qui insistait à savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas allé en cours, je supprimais les notifications pour me rendre directement sur un réseaux social au hasard et à taper tout les noms des gens présents à cette soirée sur la barre de recherches, principalement ceux des trois mousquetaires puisqu'ils étaient les plus actifs sur leurs réseaux, heureusement que leurs comptes étaient publiques...

Commençons par le plus soft des trois... Hoseok. Pour l'instant rien, juste un selfie qu'il a posté sur son compte avec les autres dont Jungkook aux côtés de Taehyung et d'une autre fille. _Ça commence bien._ Mais surtout, c'était qui cette fille à leurs côtés?

Ensuite, nous avons le plus hautain des trois... Namjoon. Rien, et c'était pas plus mal comme ça d'ailleurs.

Puis enfin... Taehyung. Je ne savais même pas comment le décrire vu que tout son être se résumait qu'à une seule insulte: _enculé_. Enculé d'être horriblement con, enculé d'être moche, enculé de me couper quand je parle, enculé d'être aussi irrespectueux, enculé de porter toujours les mêmes chemises de la même marque juste parce que c'est du luxe, enculé d'être ami avec mes meilleurs amis, enculé de tenir toujours ce même sourire faux quand il me faisait des remarques, enculé de vouloir participer au même concours de danse que moi, enculé d'avoir un ami nommé Chen, enculé de poster sur sa page le même selfie qu'Hoseok a posté plus tôt, enculé de s'être filmé en train de danser avec les autres, enculé d'avoir filmé Jungkook ainsi que cette mystérieuse fille être assez proche dans la piscine, avec comme description « des choses sérieuses se passent par ici... »...

_Enculé d'exister, surtout._

Qu'est-ce qu'il portait bien son nom Taehyung n'empêche, je me sentais tout autant ridicule de savoir que des choses se passait aussi bien sans moi, comme quoi j'étais la preuve vivante de l'humiliation et qu'eux, deviendront la preuve vivante du regret.

Parce que sur un coup de tête, je m'étais sorti de mon lit, mit les premières chaussures que j'apercevais, sortais de chez moi et prenais le vélo de ma sœur avant de m'en aller. En vérité, j'avais juste besoin d'extérioriser tout ce que je venais de constater et je savais que ça n'allait pas être chez moi sous une couverture que ça allait se passer, ni à leurs stupide soirée pour tout avouer, ça allait être dans un endroit que je devais être depuis longtemps, malgré la longue route que j'avais dût faire ainsi que tout le protocole à faire pour y accéder sans se faire prendre.

Mais j'avais tout de même réussi à m'infiltrer dans cette pièce sans qu'aucune alarme s'allume. D'ailleurs, j'allumais la lumière pour y voir plus clair, branchant mon téléphone à une enceinte et mettais ainsi une musique au hasard de ma playlist. Et je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir avant d'enchaîner les mouvements.

Voilà ce qui m'a fallut depuis tout ce temps.

*

Cela faisait six, ou cinq heures, ou peut-être bien sept, que je ne m'arrêtais pas, je n'en savais rien mais en tout cas je pouvais constater qu'en regardant par les fenêtres de la pièce que le jour était déjà en train de se lever. Je mettais donc sur pause la musique et m'écroulais sol, un peu épuisé d'avoir autant dansé sans même penser à prendre une pause.

 **« - C'était sympa,** prononçait quelqu'un derrière moi en applaudissant, me faisant sursauter.

Je m'étais retourné vers ce dernier qui était à l'encadrement de la porte, son visage ne me disant absolument rien. Peut-être qu'il était du lycée mais dans ce cas là, je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie jusqu'à présent. Mais la seule question que je m'étais posé à cet instant était même pas qui était-il, _mais depuis combien temps il me regarde danser?_ Cette pensée me perturbait.

**\- Merci, ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas dansé pourtant.**

**\- Je t'ai complimenté, je ne t'ai pas demandé de te venter,** rigolait-il en s'avançant vers moi, **mais ça attise ma curiosité, ça t'a prit comme ça de venir danser après s'être arrêté pendant des années?**

 **\- Disons il y a les auditions mercredi et j'aimerais bien y participer,** disais-je en me trouvant une excuse, **même si...**

**\- Même si... Quoi?**

**\- Même si d'un autre côté ça me perturbe... J'aimerais tellement reprendre la danse mais je sais pas si ça vaudrait le coup dans cet environnement là, avec des gens du lycée... Tu ne trouve pas ça soûlant toi?**

**\- Non, enfin je te comprends, j'aime pas trop mélanger le lycée à mes activités extra-scolaire non plus mais pour une fois qu'ils proposent autre chose comme auditions que pour les concours du club de chimie ou du club d'échecs, je suis partant.**

**\- Tu compte auditionner aussi?**

**\- Bien sûr,** me souriait-il chaleureusement, **je danse depuis presque aussi longtemps que toi, puis en plus je risque d'être pris vu que la meuf que j'essaie de gérer est dans le jury, on se voit mercredi,** puis sur ces mots il s'en alla, en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de passer le seuil de la porte, me retrouvant à nouveau seul.

N'empêche, cette personne semblait être de bonne compagnie, ça ne m'avait pas dérangé de discuter avec lui, mais savoir que lui aussi comptait passer les auditions me faisait rappeler que je devais donner d'avantage de moi-même, même si je ne l'avais jamais vu danser.

Une autre musique de ma playlist s'étant mis en route, je m'étais levé du sol pour l'éteindre et au même moment, je remarquais l'heure qu'il était: 7 heures 25. _J'ai vraiment pris tout ce temps qu'à danser?_ En plus, les autres allaient pas tarder à arriver, il fallait que je m'en aille.

 **\- Jimin? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?** Je m'étais retourné vers cette voix familière qui m'avait appelé, c'était Yoongi, en compagnie d'Hoseok.

 **\- Rien, j'étais venu m'entraîner avant que vous veniez. D'ailleurs tu fais quoi ici toi aussi?** **Jungkook n'est pas là?**

**\- Je l'accompagnait juste et-**

**\- Ah non mais après la soirée qu'il a eu tu m'étonnes qu'il ne soit pas venu aujourd'hui,** l'avait coupé Hoseok, **il s'est tapé- ah ! La plus grosse cuite de sa vie !**

**\- Yoongi?**

Les bras croisés, je m'étais retourné vers ce dernie, n'étant pas dupe qu'il ne venait pas de pincer Hoseok pour rien. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était éloigné pour s'échauffer tandis que mon ami d'enfance était toujours face à moi, l'air hésitant, me faisant attendre sa réponse; même si je me doutais que ça devait être en rapport avec Taehyung ou de cette mystérieuse fille que j'avais vu sur les photos.

**\- Je pense pas que ce serait à moi de te l'expliquer.**

Je soupirais en guise de réponse avant de lui demander d'y allez, et c'est ce que l'on fit. On se rendait à sa voiture et je m'asseyais sur le côté passager pour une fois; n'oubliant pas de mettre le vélo de ma sœur dans le coffre; puis il commençait la route, alors que je commençais à m'endormir.

Pour être honnête, danser sept heures d'affilé m'avait littéralement achevé.

**\- Obligé t'es pas venu qu'une heure avant nous, vu comment tu t'affale sur le siège.**

**\- Sept heures non-stop, sans compter l'allée en vélo.**

**\- C'est bien ce que je me disais, en tout cas tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi comme soutient mercredi prochain.**

Après ça j'avais juste souris en m'endormant à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que j'entende ce dernier m'appeler. Mes yeux se rouvrirent donc face à Yoongi, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre du côté passager, constatant donc que nous étions déjà en face de chez moi. _C'est fou comment tout se passe vite quand je dors._

**\- Pourquoi t'es sorti ?**

**\- Parce que je dois passer chez 'Kook pour lui rendre un truc, viens si tu veux.**

J'acquiesçais en sortant de sa voiture avec difficulté. Pour expliquer la situation, j'étais tellement fatigué qu'à peine la portière ouverte que mes jambes ne tenaient tellement plus debout que j'ai donc faillis atterrir sur le sol, et Yoongi l'ayant bien évidemment remarqué, s'était mit à rire.

Mais mis à part ça, nous nous rendons face à la porte d'entrée de la maison de Jungkook, et Yoongi décidait de toquer à la porte, laissant apparaître quelques secondes plus tard une femme ouvrir cette même porte, toute souriante.

**\- Yoongi, Jimin ! Que me vaux le plaisir de vous voir?**

**\- Bonjour Madame Jeon, ce serait pour voir Jungkook.**

**\- Ah oui, effectivement maintenant que j'y pense il m'avait expliqué que tu devais passer mais je sais pas si ça va être possible,** à l'entente de cette phrase mon sourire disparu alors que Yoongi semblait être stoïque, comme à son habitude, **je l'ai entendu descendre les marches dans la nuit pour aller vomir dans le lavabo de la cuisine, du coup il est reparti se coucher... Mais vous voulez quand même prendre le risque?**

**\- Ne vous en faîtes pas on va pas rester très longtemps, on voudrait juste voir comment il va.**

**\- C'est bien pour ça que je vous apprécie vous deux. Allez, vous connaissez le chemin.**

On la remerciait et elle nous laissa entrer et monter les escaliers de cette maison toute boisée. Et en arrivant face à la porte de sa chambre, je frappais à sa porte et nous entendions un simple « entrez », et nous l'apercevons allongé au sol, sur son téléphone avec une bassine à côté de lui.

**\- Alors comme ça on ne se remet pas de la plus grosse cuite de sa vie?**

**\- Comment tu sais ça?**

**\- On me l'a fait entendre,** continuais-je en me retournant vers Yoongi, **bon maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas...**

Profitant du fait qu'il était par terre, je m'affalais sur son lit et débutait une sieste, mon visage à l'opposé de ceux de mes amis.

Mais sachant que je m'étais bien reposé dans la voiture de Yoongi, le sommeil ne m'étais pas directement venu, malgré que j'étais encore bien fatigué, peut-être parce que j'avais atrocement mal aux jambes depuis ces dures heures de remise-en-forme, ou peut-être parce que les deux autres derrière moi parlaient.

**\- Sinon tiens, j'ai réussi à en chopper à Chen quand il est parti.**

**\- Merci mec, je te dois quelque chose en retour?**

**\- Non t'inquiète. Enfin...** Marquait-il une pause, en reprenant presque aussitôt en chuchotant, **tu compte lui en parler pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir?**

**\- Pour être honnête, je sais pas.**

**\- Et pourquoi pas? Je te rappelle que c'est ton meilleur pote, et que lui aussi a le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Taehyung et Ana.**

**\- Je te signale qu'en ce moment il est suffisamment sur les nerfs comme ça que j'ai pas envie d'en rajouter. Surtout en venant de moi. »**

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter puisque c'était devenu assez clair pour moi maintenant: je dérangeais.

Sachant que Chen est tout de même allé à leurs soirée, il s'était donc effectivement passé un truc cette nuit là.


	7. V

**« - Au premier tour de Choi !**

Pour un dimanche après-midi, tout le monde était plutôt d'une humeur festive chez les Jeon, ainsi que le nombre de personnes qui s'étaient déplacés rien que pour fêter l'événement. Pas mal de gens étaient présents dont des collègues, des amis de la famille ou bien de la famille de Jungkook en elle-même, sauf la personne qu'il attendait le plus de revoir: son grand-frère. Yoongi aussi était dans la même situation que lui puisque qu'il était venu qu'avec son père. Puis pour tout avouer, ma sœur étant partie rejoindre des connaissances à elle, je ne pouvais pas compatir avec ce qu'ils ressentais au fond d'eux parce qu'au moins, mon cousin, lui, était censé faire l'effort de venir fêter ça, ou dans un contexte plus réalise, de venir juste pour nous voir et de faire plaisir à ses parents.

J'avais hâte qu'on se retrouve un peu comme avant, comme quand nous étions tous des gamins à passer tout notre temps libre ensemble, mais pour l'instant nous étions que tout les trois dans un coin du salon à manger des biscuits apéro' et à se demander quand est-ce qu'il arrivera.

Sachant que le plus jeune ne m'avait toujours rien dit au sujet de la dernière soirée, et que cela commençait sérieusement à me prendre la tête en plus du fait qu'il continuait d'agir comme un hypocrite.

 **« Je peux être cette personne qui te redonnera confiance en toi »** mes fesses, il avait juste très bien bu la semaine dernière...

 **\- Il est quel heure?** Demandait-il, _en parlant du loup..._

 **\- Seize heures,** lui répondait Yoongi, assis sur une chaise, une main dans un énième paquet de biscuit.

 **\- Bon c'est officiel, il ne viendra pas,** reprenait le dernier en se levant de sa chaise, complètement exténué, **depuis qu'ils sont à la fac ils me pètent les couilles, ils ont le temps de faire Séoul-Busan à peu près en une matinée, au moins l'un d'entre eux?! En plus ils ont tous eu leurs permis, et à la limite ils auraient pût s'y mettre la veille, non? Et puis-**

**\- Les garçons, regardez qui est arrivé !**

La voix d'Ahlyn s'étant exprimée vers nous, nous nous étions donc tous retournés vers elle, qui s'était décalée pour nous laisser apparaître face à nous la personne que j'attendais le plus de voir, et sur le coup de l'émotion j'avais sauté dans ses bras, m'affalant quasiment sur lui, _le pauvre..._

 **\- T'es venu !** Lui disais-je en me retirant de lui, le laissant enfin respirer.

**\- Bien sûr, je n'allais pas vous laisser là tout seuls à écouter les chaînes d'infos en boucle pendant que les vieux boivent du pinard !**

**\- Putain Jin t'es le meilleur, tu le sais ça?**

**\- Qui ne pourrait pas le savoir même,** répondait-il à Jungkook en faisant semblant de balancer ses cheveux en arrière, _quel narcissique n'empêche_ , **bon c'est pas tout mais avoir fait toute cette route pour me mater les infos c'était franchement ce dont à quoi je m'attendais, on monte?**

Nous commencions à nous s'éclipser de la pièce principale, mais ne remarquant pas la présence de Jungkook derrière nous, je m'étais retourné vers l'entrée du salon et effectivement, ce dernier manquait à l'appel puisqu'il avait les yeux scotchés sur la télé, ou plutôt sur ce qu'il entendait.

 **« Aujourd'hui à Séoul, plus de 75% des habitants sont pour le mariage pour tous,** les adultes, les yeux rivés sur la télé également, laissaient résonner cette dernière dans toute la pièce, **aurons-nous le droit un jour à cette forme de mariage dans notre pays? »**

Je m'étais retourné vers mon soit-disant meilleur ami qui lui, ne me remarquant même pas, se contentant toujours de regarder la télé dans le calme, ce qui m'étonnait de lui d'ailleurs puisqu'il n'était pas du genre à regarder la télé, et encore moins les infos.

Puis je n'eus même pas le temps de me demander pourquoi il s'était décidé à regarder cette chaîne en ce moment même avec une actualité comme celle-ci, que les plus vieux prirent la parole.

**\- Qu'à Séoul, pas dans le compté de Busan.**

**\- Aux infos ils se concentrent toujours sur la capitale alors l'avis de tout le pays devrait compter aussi,** continuait le père de Jin en répondant à une personne que je ne connaissais pas, **enfin, nous sommes bien tous d'accord ici que ce genre de pratique ça ne devrait pas se faire, et encore mois chez nous?**

 **\- Vous parlez de pratique, c'est mignon,** enchaînait sa femme, **j'aurais plus dis que certains auraient besoins de se faire soigner.**

 **\- Ou de se faire baptiser,** se moquait le géniteur de Yoongi, **heureusement que mes fils sont déjà passés par là, parce que cette merde est immorale !**

**\- Je vous préviens, si j'apprends un jour que l'un de mes fils est l'un de ces pédés refoulés, j'effacerais son nom du livret de famille !**

**\- Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. »**

Ce qu'avait répondu Jungkook à son père avait littéralement plongé toute la pièce dans un froid des plus glaciales. Plus personne ne parlait, juste mon « meilleur ami » qui avait échangé le pire des regards à son géniteur, m'avait bousculé pour pouvoir monter les escaliers et rejoindre les autres, me laissant seul avec les vieux qui s'étaient mit à me regarder à mon tour. Ne sachant pas vraiment trop quoi faire, je m'inclinais juste face à eux, avant de m'en aller rejoindre mes amis de toujours qui se trouvait au dessus de nous.

Jamais j'avais pût assister à une ambiance aussi pesante de toute ma vie, surtout venant de Jungkook envers son propre père. Enfin, je savais très bien que ces derniers temps ça n'allait pas trop entre eux mais vu le regard qu'ils s'étaient échangés après ce qu'avait prononcé 'Kook, c'était sûr que ça n'allait pas s'arranger de sitôt.

Comme avec ce qu'il me cachait depuis vendredi soir, en rapport avec cet enculé de Taehyung et cette autre fille... Mais il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça, Jin était là, nous étions tout les quatre ensemble pour une fois, _donc go passer une bonne soirée maintenant_.

*

Il devait être aux environ 22 heures et nous n'arrêtions pas de rire à chaque phrases que l'un d'entre nous prononçait. Étant aux côtés de mon cousin sur le lit de Jungkook, Jungkook assis sur son bureau près de la fenêtre en fumant quelque chose et Yoongi assis sur un fauteuil dans coin de la chambre, rien ne pouvait être aussi bien qu'à cet instant, au contraire, Jin nous avait avoué qu'il allait rester chez ses parents jusqu'à mercredi soir mais malheureusement, l'ambiance allait se rétrograder puisque d'une simple petite phrase, ce dernier avait décidé de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

**« - Sinon, les amours?**

Malgré le blanc qu'avait provoqué mon cher cousin n'était pas aussi glaciale que de celui qu'avait provoqué Jungkook tout à l'heure, dans une pièce où régnait quartes personnes dont trois ados qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire, nous nous échangions juste des regards, gênés. Enfin, Yoongi fixant le sol, seul Jungkook insistait vraiment sur ma personne, _vraiment trop même_ , au point même de me faire détourner le regard. C'était son truc à lui de m'intimider, ou du moins de me regarder avec insistance jusqu'à ce que je me sentes gênés. J'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il faisait ça mais en tout cas ça le faisait rire.

_Mais pourquoi il rigole, même? Ça le fait rire de me gêner? Il est bizarre parfois, surtout au vu de la situation._

**\- L'amour? Ça existe vraiment ce truc?** Répondait enfin Yoongi en ricanant, _notre sauveur de moments gênants_.

 **\- Arrête Yoongi, je suis sérieux, il y a pas une fille sur qui vous avez eu un coup de cœur au lycée** **?**

 **\- Bah...** Commençait le plus jeune, l'air de réfléchir. _C'est pas aussi difficile que ça de dire que tu t'es rapproché de quelqu'un, il serait peut-être temps de dire la vérité,_ rêvais-je de lui dire à cet instant. **Va voir ce qu'il y a au lycée aussi,** mais évidemment c'était trop beau pour être vrai, puisque je suis dans la même pièce que lui et que je ne suis même pas censé être au courant au risque de me prendre la tête avec ça.

_Mais voilà, trop tard. Quel menteur celui-là._

**\- J'avoue, c'est pour ça qu'il faut attendre la fac pour trouver la perle rare,** à l'entente de cette phrase, nous nous étions tous retournés vers Jin, étonnés.

**\- Jin? T'es en couple?**

**\- Depuis combien de temps?**

**\- Elle est comment?**

**\- Du calme les gars ! Ça fait pas longtemps que l'on sort ensemble et si mes darons l'apprennent ils vont tout faire pour organiser un mariage dans les mois à suivre !**

**\- Dans ce cas là j'ai intérêt à faire parti des témoins !**

**\- Moi aussi ! Parmi nous quatre je suis le deuxième plus vieux, je mérite ma place dans les témoins !**

**\- Et moi alors ! C'est pas parce que je suis le plus jeune d'entre vous que je ne devrais pas faire parti des témoins !**

**\- Non, toi Jungkook, tu sera à la table des enfants, c'est différent,** répondait le plus vieux d'entre nous en nous faisant rire, sauf le principal concerné, **putain les gars, comment ça m'avait manqué de vous voir !**

 **\- C'est réciproque mec, au moins toi tu nous laisse pas tomber comme certains,** Jungkook était décidément le roi de la soirée à plomber l'ambiance sans prévenir, mais il n'avait pas tord non plus.

 **\- Bon, la nuit est encore longue les gars, ça vous dit on se matte un truc sur Netflix ?** Et encore une fois, Yoongi sauva la mise en mettant tout le monde d'accord.

*****

Lundi, pause de dix heures. J'avais eu que ça en tête de la soirée. Quand on s'était enchaînés les films, quand nous nous étions endormis, et même quand Jin nous à ramenés au lycée ce matin j'avais toujours les mêmes questions qui tournaient en boucle dans ma tête: _Que s'est-il passé au point de se chercher des excuser pour ne rien me dire, en plus de faire semblant de s'inquiéter pour moi? Je suis pas aussi fragile que ça, si?_ Tout ce que je pouvais en conclure était que c'était obligé que d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il s'était rapproché de cette fille, Ana. _Mais le rapport avec Taehyung dans tout ça?_ En vérité, il fallait qu'il me dise ce qui s'est passé à cette soirée de lui-même, qu'il soit honnête avec moi pour éviter de créer un malentendu comme la dernière fois, et en plus les autres semblaient être au courant que quelque chose, donc pourquoi pas moi?

Ah oui, c'est vrai: je serais **« sur les nerfs en ce moment »** , _je le déteste_.

Ce qui m'énervais surtout était que personne n'ouvrait sa bouche pour parler de la soirée de vendredi dernier en ma présence, ou du moins quand j'étais arrivé vers toute la bande, ils se sont tous arrêtés de parler. _Je dérange vraiment tans que ça?_

 **« - Il est où Jungkook?** Puis en plus ils me foutaient tous un vent la question que je leurs avaient demandés, comme si ça changeait de d'habitude, tiens.

 **\- Je...** me répondait enfin Yoongi, hésitant, me faisant passer encore plus pour un con, **il est parti aux toilettes, je crois.**

Je m'en allais donc tout de même à sa recherche malgré que je ne le croyais pas. Vu son hésitation et les autres qui n'ouvraient leurs bouches, c'était obligé qu'il était parti faire quelque chose en rapport avec cette soirée, ou voir quelqu'un qui y es allé. Et qui à ce que ce soit une personne, c'était obligé que ce soit cette fille, Ana.

Je faisais donc le tour et passais par un couloir au hasard, soit celui qui menait aux bâtiments sportifs, et en marchant vers un coin du bâtiment j'apercevais enfin mon meilleur ami au loin, mais avec cette fille. J'en étais sûr... Malgré que je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Très bien même, puisque je venais juste de les voir s'embrasser.

Et pour être honnête, sans que je ne saches vraiment pourquoi, voir cette scène me mettait vraiment mal. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi proche d'une fille et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cela me perturbait plus qu'autre chose donc autant laisser tomber les explications vu la situation face à laquelle j'étais confronté... Il fallait que je m'en aille, je ne voulais pas voir une seconde de plus ses lèvres rencontrer celles de cette fille.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un membre de mon corps, j'étais figé. Je n'osais même pas faire un bruit, même pour faire marche arrière, surtout s'ils me voyaient les observer depuis le mur qui séparait d'un couloir à un autre, puisque évidemment en tant que meilleur ami je ne suis même pas censé être au courant. Et franchement, à ce moment là, je ne savais pas ce qui m'énervais le plus entre n'être même pas prévenu de sa relation avec cette fille, ou de le voir l'embrasser.

Dit comme ça la deuxième option pouvait paraître assez étrange, mais c'était la vérité... C'était juste trop bizarre, d'une façon comme une autre. Peut-être qu'il fallait que je prennes l'habitude avec ça, et que je les laisse s'embrasser. Ouais c'était ça, il fallait que je me calme, que je me dise que c'était tout à fait normal qu'il m'ai inconsciemment persuadé de ne plus venir aux soirées pour qu'il puisse enfin sortir avec une fille et que c'était totalement normal qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas prévenu alors que tout le monde était déjà au courant... _Calme toi Jimin, il doit bien y avoir une réelle raison derrière tout ça, inspire, expire, et arrête de te triturer les mains, c'est bizarre._

Ça allait bientôt sonner en plus, autant retourner en classe le plus rapidement possible et me faire changer les idées.

Donc avec tout le tour que j'avais dût faire du lycée pour rejoindre mon cours de littérature, j'étais arrivé en classe en même temps que mon professeur et par chance il ne m'a pas demandé d'explications pour être venu aussi tardivement ou quoi que ce soit, et heureusement parce que mon état ne s'était pas arrangé, au contraire, il fallait que je me concentre sur le cours mon préserver mon calme.

Parce que _je suis calme._

Mais en me rendant à ma place habituelle je pouvais constater quelque chose, une présence à ma droite, soit celle de Chen.

 **\- Pourquoi t'es là, toi?** Lui demandais-je froidement, comme si il méritait que je le sois gentil avec lui.

**\- C'est le prof qui m'a dit de m'installer ici, vu que c'est la seule place de libre.**

Je levais les yeux en l'air mais me reprenait rapidement. Je m'installais donc à ses côtés, à mon plus grand désarroi. Mais je sortais de quoi prendre des notes calmement, _positivement, zen. Vive les cours._

 **\- Tu les as vus, pas vrai ?** Me coupait-il de mes pensées, me soûlant déjà, _mais pense zénitude Jimin, ne t'emballe pas trop vite_.

**\- Qui ça?**

**\- Le pape et la reine, à ton avis,** levait-il à son tour les yeux en l'air, **tu crois vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué la façon dont tu te souciais de ton cher meilleur et unique ami? On ne me la fait pas à moi.**

 **\- C'est la chose la plus normale à faire de se soucier d'un proche, tu** **sais...**

 **\- Ce que je pense surtout c'est qu'il est** **beaucoup** **plus qu'un proche pour toi.**

N'empêche ce qu'il venait juste de me dire n'était pas faux. Je considérais Jungkook comme mon âme-soeur fraternel, une personne que je devais protéger, pour m'assurer qu'il ne se retrouve pas dans le pire des pétrins afin de lui éviter des soucis dans l'avenir, comme il était censé le faire pour moi tout simplement. Mais maintenant pour prendre le relais, on aurait dit que c'était déjà perdu d'avance...

 **\- Si ça te tiens tant que ça de définir une personne sur ce que tu pense** **d'elle, dis moi une chose sur moi que je ne sais pas encore.**

**\- Tu le kiffe.**

**\- C'est dingue,** me moquais-je, soûlé qu'il puisse sortir un truc pareil de nulle part, **tu n'a vraiment rien retenu de ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois.**

**\- Parce que tu m'a déjà parlé? Si j'en ai pas le souvenir c'est forcément parce que on cerveau ne voit pas la peine de s'en rappeler.**

**\- C'est bien pour ça que tu me sors des soi-disant faits sortis uniquement de ta tête, parce que tu passe ton temps à observer les gens.**

**\- Et toi tu passe ton temps à mentir à toi-même, c'est tellement triste.**

**\- Oui mais bien sûr, la seule chose de triste ici c'est savoir que tu existe et encore, qui voudrait de toi?**

Un blanc s'était installé entre nous deux après ce que je venais juste de lui dire, et tans mieux. _Qu'il me foutes la paix, déjà que je dois supporter son aura à mes côtés, tans mieux qu'il ne rouvre pas la bouche, qu'il reste à sa place ce gros co-_

 **\- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça?** _Je retire ce que j'ai dis_ , à peine il osait rouvrir la bouche qu'il m'énervait déjà.

**\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour jouer à des jeux d'enfants.**

**\- Justement, ce serait de ton niveau, ça pourrait qu'être facile pour toi, non?**

**\- Je viens juste de te dire quoi? J'ai pas le temps puis je m'en fous, j'ai dépassé l'âge pour ça, contrairement à certains.**

**\- Comme tu voudra,** finissait-il par dire en soufflant, me laissant enfin pouvoir me concentrer sur le cours. **»**

Mais il y avait qu'une seule chose que je n'ai pas compris sur tout ce qu'il venait de me dire... _Qu'entends-il par « jeu » ?_

*

Le lendemain, j'avais juste une hâte: c'était d'aller dormir. Je m'étais levé plus tôt pour aller au lycée pour pouvoir enfin choisir la musique et la chorégraphie que j'aurais aimé interpréter au jury pour mercredi, _soit demain du coup_. Sachant que le bâtiment d'art et d'options n'était pas encore ouvert j'avais dut m'entraîner dans une salle de classe vide dans laquelle j'avais eu cours juste après, jusqu'à l'heure où j'étais censé commencer les cours. J'avais loupé chaque pauses ainsi que l'heure libre du midi pour pouvoir retourner dans une salle de classe libre pour pouvoir répéter. J'avais eu que la tête qu'à ça et heureusement que Chen n'était pas là pendant ces moments là pour me perturber, sinon j'aurais carrément rater des cours.

Voilà ce que c'était de tout revoir au dernier moment, mais heureusement que le mardi, je finissais les cours en même temps que Jungkook et Yoongi, donc nous avions décidés de passer le reste de la fin de journée tout ensemble en compagnie de Jin. J'étais bien content qu'on puisse prendre l'air après les cours parce qu'après la journée que j'ai pût passer en compagnie de ce vieux Chen qui essayait d'engager la discussion avec moi en me parlant du cours, j'en avais plus qu'assez. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas tenté de rouvrir la bouche pour me parler de Jungkook ou de son vieux jeu de provocation de merde, je pense qu'au fur et à mesure de la journée il avait bien compris que j'étais pas d'humeur à dépasser le stade de « camarade de classe » avec lui, et c'était déjà ça de gagné.

D'ailleurs, je n'avais même plus eu l'envie de demander quoi que ce soit à 'Kook puisque je pensais avoir eu ma réponse hier matin, mais il fallait juste qu'il me dise de lui-même de ses propres mots et quel était le rapport avec Taehyung dans tout ça, et ça par contre ce n'était pas encore gagné.

Enfin bon, heureusement qu'il faisait encore beau aussi tard dans la journée, il fallait profiter de ces derniers jours d'été de l'année. Et comme à notre habitude, quand on se promenait dans notre coin qui est censé être le « village » dans lequel nous habitions avec Jungkook, on était pas prêt de croiser qui que ce soit.

Donc avec Yoongi, nous observions Jin et Jungkook chanter et danser devant nous en passant les chemins, comme que des imbéciles heureux.

 **« - Avoue, ils font pitiés,** me chuchotais Yoongi dans l'oreille, ce qui provoquera mon rire.

**\- Pourquoi tu rigole toi? C'est parce que t'a jamais vu un homme aussi beau danser et chanter aussi bien en même temps?**

**\- Là t'a parfaitement décris Jimin,** disait Jungkook sans que personne ne puisse s'y attendes, dont moi le premier. _Puis depuis quand je chante, même?_

 **\- Ah parce que t'a repris la danse? Puis depuis quand tu chantes, monsieur je-me-crois-plus-beau-et-talentueux-que-mon-cousin?!** Insistait Jin en me tirant les joues, ce qui faisait rire tout le monde à mes côtés sauf moi-même.

 **\- Lâche-moi, je n'ai jamais dit ça,** disais en retirant ses mains de mes joues, **je compte juste passer les auditions danse mercredi après-midi au lycée, puisqu'ils leurs manque du monde pour un de leurs concours.**

 **\- Et j'apprends ça que maintenant? Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit avant?** Je rêverais de dire la même chose à Jungkook, tiens.

**\- Parce que si t'es venu c'était pour aider ton père au boulot, tu va pas le laisser tomber.**

**\- Arrête de trouver des excuses Jimin, tu sais très bien qu'il pourrait tout annuler pour venir te voir auditionner, t'es juste gêné.**

**\- Mais non, pas du tout, dis pas de la merde 'Kook.**

**\- C'est toi qui dit de la merde là,** continuait encore et toujours mon cher cousin, **on t'accompagnera tous mercredi pour ton audition et vu que je serais là, tu peux que tuer ça !**

 **\- Jungkook fait parti du jury, Jin,** s'incrustait Yoongi.

**\- En plus t'a même pas à t'inquiéter ! Mais par contre toi 'Kook, ne me déçois pas, tu insiste pour qu'il soit prit sinon ils vont m'entendre les autres là.**

**\- Tu peux compter sur moi Jin, il peux qu'être prit de toute façon. »**

J'avais levé les yeux en l'air face au clin d'œil que Jungkook m'avait fait. En fait ce n'était pas le fait de ne pas être pris qui m'angoissait, mais de savoir que des gens me regarderaient danser... Pour me rassurer je me disais que j'étais déjà passé par là au collège donc je devrais pas avoir peur en dernière année de lycée, mais là ce n'était pas question d'évolution, c'était question de changement. Je n'étais plus la même personne que j'étais au collège, ou du moins pas à ce point là, et il fallait que je donne le meilleur de moi-même pour moi-même, ainsi que pour les autres, et par là j'entendais ceux qui avaient recommencés à chanter et danser en face de moi et de celui qui était complètement désespéré à mes côtés, _heureusement qu'ils sont là pour moi n'empêche, même si Jungkook continu de se la jouerhypocrite._

*

Aujourd'hui était le Jour-J. Malgré que je ressentais toujours la fatigue de la veille en moi, je me sentais désormais fin prêt pour aujourd'hui.

Et justement, étant prêt pour le lycée, il manquait plus que de prendre un truc à manger avant de m'en aller pour le lycée et comme à mon d'habitude, je croisais ma mère dans la cuisine.

 **« - Tu ne prends rien d'autre?** Me demandait-elle en me voyant prendre une simple pomme.

**\- Non comme d'habitude, pourquoi?**

**\- Parce que t'es censé prendre des forces pour l'audition que tu dois passer cet après-midi.**

J'avais oublié un détail : Je ne voulais pas que ma mère soit au courant de tout ça, restait plus à savoir comment elle à été mise au courant...

 **\- Comment tu sais ça?** Soufflais-je.

 **\- Ahlyn m'en a parler l'autre soir,** je soufflais deux fois plus fort à l'entente du nom de la mère à Jungkook, _pourquoi en avait-il parlé à sa mère, lui aussi?_ **Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit?**

**\- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu penses que ça fera un poids en trop pour mes études en plus de ce que tu as déjà à payer avec papa, tu sais très bien que je travailles assez dur et que c'est suffisamment assez stressant comme ça, donc j'avais pas besoin d'une source de stress en plus en participant à quelque chose qui m'intéresse vraiment...**

**\- Jimin, combien de fois je t'ai dis que je suis ta mère et que ce sois normal de m'inquiéter de mon fils? Tu es beaucoup trop dans ton coin en ce moment, tu ne me dis rien et tu vois de moins en moins Jungkook... J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi non plus mais au moins en parles-en. L'autre jour tu n'a même pas voulut me dire ce qui n'allait pas, je peux comprendre mais ne crois pas que je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais parti faire je-ne-sais-quoi en pleine nuit. Je ne suis pas dupe Jimin, je suis ta mère, je serais toujours là pour toi même si j'ai beau te soûler parfois.**

Je la regardais, compatissant avec ce qu'elle venait de m'avouer. Ma mère n'avait jamais eu tord dans ce qu'elle disait elle aussi, sauf quand ça regardait elle-même... Mais je pouvais qu'agréer avec ce qu'elle me disait. Il était bien vrai que ces derniers temps j'étais bien trop sur la réserve, et même si j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de plutôt réservé, je n'étais pas du genre à être rancunier avec ma famille non plus.

_Même si parfois il fallait bien que je le sois, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..._

**\- Je vais rater mon bus, je te dirais tout en rentrant.**

**\- Bon courage, mon amour ! »**

Puis je m'en allait enfin de la maison pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus. Il fallait vraiment que je réussisse cette audition.

*

Il était midi, la sonnerie annonçait la fin des cours pour les autres mais pas pour moi, il fallait absolument que j'aille au toilettes pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage, puis après rejoindre Yoongi et Jin au parking pour qu'on puisse manger un bout avant les audition.

Je commençais à avoir sérieusement peur. De me dire que mon cousin me verra danser, Yoongi aussi, probablement Namjoon et Hiseong vu que Joyeon y participait aussi, ainsi que ce vieux mec qu'étais Chen en compagnie de l' _enculé_ du premier nom aussi, Hoseok aussi puisqu'il faisait parti du jury et Jungkook aussi, sans compter les autres que je ne connais pas et le mec de la dernière fois.

_Tout le monde sera là, putain. J'ai juste envie de crever._

Mais là j'étais juste entré dans les toilettes pour enfin pouvoir me mettre de l'eau sur le visage, afin de me détendre du stress qui montait peu à peu en moi. _Inspire et expire, Jimin, tu es calme. Tout va bien se passer, tu va pas te foirer, tu connais ta chorégraphie par cœur, tu n'a pas de quoi te louper._

_C'est ce que je me serais dit si Chen n'était pas lui aussi arrivé dans les toilettes._

_C'est ce que je me serais dit si je ne lui aurait pas demandé de dégager._

_C'est ce que je me serais dit si il n'avait pas insisté à remettre le sujet de Jungkook sur le tapis._

_C'est ce que je me serais dit si l'on se ne serait pas embrouillés une énième fois._

_C'est ce que je me serais dit si il ne m'aurait pas montré une vidéo de la soirée, répondant à toutes les questions que je me posais depuis déjà quelques jours._

J'avais juste envie de m'en aller et de trouver les connecteurs logiques à ce qu'il venait de m'avouer, mais Yoongi et Jin, m'ayant vu au loin, me demandaient si ça allait et je leurs avais tout simplement répondu que c'était le cas et que j'étais juste tout simplement stressé pour cet après-midi.

Mais à ce niveau là je n'étais même plus stressé, je n'avais juste plus du tout envie d'y participer.

Pourtant, ils avaient passer le reste du repas à me motiver, ce qui me faisait bien rire puisque que je ne l'étais plus du tout, mais il ne fallait pas que je baisse les bras au dernier moment, je n'avais pas passé ma journée d'hier à tout revoir puis m'être enfilé sept heures de danse d'affilé un samedi matin pour rien.

Puis de toute façon quand, nous nous sommes retrouvés au lycée pur la seconde fois de la journée, il y avait environ qu'une trentaine de personnes qui étaient là pour passer l'audition. C'était étonnant, je n'aurais pas penser qu'il y aurait autant de personnes qui tenaient tans à y participer. Tans mieux, il y aura au moins quelqu'un pour me remplacer, même si ils étaient tous en train de nous passer des numéros de passage.

En tournant juste la tête je le voyais au loin, en train de discuter avec cette fille, mais je détournais aussitôt le regard quand il m'avait aussitôt remarqué, mais les autres n'étaient pas trop du même avis puisqu'ils allaient vers lui et cette fille avec qui il rigolait.

 **« - Tu ne me la présente pas?** Demandait Jin en se rapprochant un peu trop d'eux deux, faisant rire Jungkook.

 **\- Alors Ana je te présente Jin, le cousin de Jimin et Jin voici Ana, une amie,** sur ces mots de Jungkook elle nous faisait la bise en nous souriant.

Une « amie », _c'est ça, ouais. En plus elle va me voir danser. Super._

Alors qu'ils continuaient à parler entre eux sans même que l'un d'entre eux ne sache que je suis au courant de la vérité, une voix s'élevait derrière nous.

 **\- Bonjour à tous ! Déjà je tenais à vous remercier d'être venus auditionner aujourd'hui, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait plus de trois personnes de présentes de tout vous dire,** disait le professeur, provoquant le rire des autres participants, **avec trois de mes élèves on espère que parmi vous tous il y aura au moins cinq de talentueux et compétant pour les nationales de novembre, donc je compte sur vous et je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous !**

Tout le monde applaudissait en le remerciant alors que j'étais resté silencieux. Il avait l'air gentil comme prof, _dommage que je n'ai plus la motivation de faire quoi que ce soit_.

Mais je ne devais pas me démotiver, il fallait que je le fasse, au moins pour Jin et Yoongi, et ma mère, même si au fond de moi je n'avais plus envie. Il fallait juste que je le fasse histoire de rendre certaines personnes heureuses et fières de moi.

On commençait donc à entrer en la salle, nous installant tous sur le côté pour laisser la place aux autres pour danser et le jury étant assis à leurs place, la seule fille parmi eux prenait de la voix pour commencer à faire l'appel, toute souriante.

**\- On va commencer à faire l'appel, on va vous appeler en nombre croissant donc pour commencer, j'appelle le numéro 1 !**

A l'entente de ce numéro, des cris d'encouragements se faisait entendre dans une partie de la salle en laissant le premier candidat arriver face aux jury.

Et ce fut Chen, comme par hasard.

Puis la musique commençait à se faire retentir dans la salle, elle était tellement forte qu'elle en devenait assourdissante au point même d'en faire bouger le sol. _Puis c'est quoi cette musique tout droit sorti des enfers? Heureusement que j'en avais choisi une assez... Bien._ Le pire dans tout ça, était que non seulement ce mec était un gros con, mais que c'était vraiment un bâtard pour pouvoir danser aussi bien. Je me demandais même dans quelle merde je m'étais retrouvé alors que cela venait juste de commencer...

Pour éviter de me foutre d'avantage le seum, je m'étais mit à regarder les gens qui étaient présents autour de moi, il fallait que je me changes les idées. A ma droite il y avait Yoongi et Jin et à ma gauche, le mec de l'autre jour, celui qui m'avait vu danser samedi dernier. Même si je n'aimais pas trop parler aux gens et encore moins faire le premier pas, il fallait que je tente le tout pour le tout.

 **\- Hey, pas trop stressé?** Lui avais-je demandé, _ça se trouve il ne se rappelle même plus de moi..._

 **\- Franchement même pas, il se la pète trop ce mec, je sais que je vaux me que ça, surtout quand on a sa copine dans le jury,** m'avouait-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, **et toi?**

**\- Je... Pareil. Enfin, j'ai un pote dans le jury aussi donc ça devrait le faire.**

**\- Ah ouais? C'est le quel?**

**\- Celui à côté du prof, avec le haut bleu.**

**\- Jungkook? J'ai entendu dire que c'était un très bon danseur, il a l'air sympa.**

**\- Il l'est,** _malheureusement_. Mais je me rendais compte d'une chose... **En fait, tu t'appelles comment? Parce que c'est bien cool de se connaître mais je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles.**

 **\- C'est vrai, tu n'a pas tord, excuse moi. Je suis Yugyeom, je passe quinzième,** me serrait-il la main, **et toi?**

**\- Je m'appelle Jimin, je passe dix-huitième.**

**\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, si tu veux je peux rester quand tu passera? J'ai envie de voir si t'es arrivé à mon niveau depuis samedi dernier.**

**\- Si tu veux, mais porte des lunettes de soleil, tu risquera d'être ébloui par mon talent.**

Il riait, puis on continuait de regarder les autres.

Plus les gens passaient plus le stress revenait sans cesse dans l'entièreté de mon corps. Ils dansaient tous beaucoup trop bien, même Joyeon. Pourtant, je n'avais même plus envie de le faire alors pourquoi stresser? En plus là était au tour de Taehyung et... _Non, en fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je stresse autant._

Il était tout bonnement ridicule, tout le monde se retenait de lui faire des remarques ou de rire mais ce dernier continuait à faire ce qu'il appelait de la « danse » devant tout le monde, comme un imbécile heureux.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fous là ce mec? Ce n'est pas censé être des auditions pour des gens compétents et talentueux? Même moi je peux faire mieux que ça,** disait Jin à haute voix, sans gêne, recevant un regard noir de la part du soi-disant « danseur », heureusement qu'il était toujours dans son « truc » sinon ils se seraient bien embrouillés, les connaissant...

 **\- Bon, euh, Taehyung, je pense qu'on en assez vu,** le coupait le professeur en arrêtant également la musique, **au suivant !**

 **\- C'est à mon tour,** me souriait Yugyeom en allant sur la piste face au jury.

Je lui souhaitais bonne chance sans vraiment lui dire, puisqu'à peine ils ont mit sa musique qu'il commençait à faire des mouvements tout droit sorti d'un film ou d'une autre planète tellement qu'il était technique. Avec qui je pensais avoir plus de talent déjà? _Et merde, vive le stress._

Finalement ça aurait dût être moi de mettre des lunettes de soleil, tiens.

Il fallait que je pense à autre chose. Il ne fallait pas que je regarde ne serait-ce qu'une personne danser avant de passer mon tour... Mais il fallait pas non plus que je pense à ce que m'avait montré Chen un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Ça se trouve il m'avait montré ça juste pour me perturber et me faire foirer les auditions, mais ce serait dingue d'avoir fait tout ça en quelques instants juste pour perturber autrui pour son propre profit, _à moins que cela fasse parti de ce qu'il appelle un « jeu »_...

 **\- Mec, t'es sûr que ça va?** Me demandait Yoongi, l'air inquiet.

**\- Ouais bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irai pas?**

**\- Peut-être parce que tu te gratte le cou en point d'en saigner depuis tout à l'heure?** Je détachais donc ma main de mon cou et la regardait, ayant un peu de sang sur les ongles.

**\- Oh, euh, je-**

**\- Le numéro 18 !**

J'eus à peine le temps de regarder Jin et Yoongi; et de réaliser que je m'étais gratter de stress en point d'en saigner; que je m'en allais face au jury, composé d'Hoseok, de Jungkook, du professeur et de la copine de Yugyeom.

_Et je n'osais pas regarder l'un d'entre eux dans les yeux._

**\- Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu?** Me demandait la seule fille en tant que jury, souriante.

_Panique pas Jimin, l'audition avant tout._

**\- Park Jimin, je suis en Terminale 3.**

_Ne surtout pas croiser pas son regard, sinon ça va te déconcentrer._

**\- Donc tu as choisi de performer sur _'_** **_We Found Love'_ ** **de Rihanna, est-ce bien ça?** _Je hochais la tête de haut en bas._

_Ne le regarde pas Jimin._

**\- Bien, c'est quand tu veux,** la musique commence à résonner dans la salle, et tout les regards étaient rivés sur moi. **»**

_Dont le sien._

_Et merde._

La musique s'allumait et c'était désormais _trop tard._

C'était _mon_ moment.


	8. VI

** Résultats des auditions de danse ! **

Choix de Monsieur Keushi : _Park Roseanne_

Choix de Jeon Jungkook : _Park Jimin_

Choix de Jung Hoseok : _Kim Joyeon_

Choix de Manoban Lalisa : _Kim Yugyeom_

Choix général : _Chen Eunzoo_

Le vendredi de la même semaine, j'étais resté stoïque face à la feuille qui se trouvait face à nous, accroché sur un tableau en liège. Non seulement j'étais étonné d'être pris, mais j'étais surtout étonné que ce soit des choix individuels.

Non, attendez, rectification: Au tout compte fait, ça ne m'étonnais pas d'avoir été pris.

**« - Comment ça je suis pas pris?**

**\- Taehyung, on t'avais prévenus que t'étais une merde en danse,** lui disait Yoongi calmement, alors que Taehyung commençait à s'énerver.

**\- Et alors? Ça n'empêchait pas un certain Jung Hoseok ou un certain Jeon Jungkook de me choisir ! Allô?! Vous aviez dit que les potes c'était les privilégiés !**

**\- C'est ce que tu as dit, et justement c'est ce qu'on a fait,** souriait Hoseok en compagnie de 'Kook.

 **\- Et ça se dit amis, bande de traîtres,** disait-il énervé en s'en allant. _Bien fait pour sa gueule._

Cependant, il fallait que j'envoie un message à Jin. Après les auditions il m'avait harcelé pour qu'il soit le premier au courant si jamais j'étais pris.

A: **Jin**

Devine qui à été pris pour les Nationales à Séoul?

De: **Jin**

OH PUTAIN YES JIMIN TOUTES MES FELICITATIONS ! TU VOIS QUE C'ÉTAIT PAS AUSSI MERDIQUE QUE CA CE QUE T'A FAIT, JE TE L'AVAIS DIS QUE T'ALLIAS TOUT NIQUER !!!

_Oui, surtout quand ce sont des choix individuels et que Jungkook fait parti du jury..._

D'ailleurs à propos de lui, je n'ai toujours rien eu de sa part, même pas un indice. Mais bon, de toute façon depuis ce que j'ai appris sur lui grâce à Chen mercredi dernier je ne le voyais plus trop de la même manière. C'était bizarre pour moi, qui, avait l'habitude de l'idéaliser en tant que meilleur ami maintenant je cherchais juste à ce qu'il me dise la vérité de sa bouche, et ça n'avait pas l'air d'arriver...

**\- Dîtes les gars, ça vous dirait d'aller fêter ça ce midi, rien qu'entre danseurs? Je paye la tournée de pizza si vous voulez.**

**\- Ce sera sans moi,** leurs avais-je répondu en m'en allant.

Tout ce que j'avais pût entendre en m'en allant était un **« il est bizarre Jimin en ce moment, il s'en va tout le temps »** mais je n'y prêtais pas d'avantage attention. Fêter ça avec eux, et puis quoi encore... J'avais fait que de la merde à l'audition et il m'a quand même choisi. A ce niveau là je ne savais pas quoi préférer entre le _parce que je suis son « meilleur ami »_ ou _parce qu'il a pitié de moi_ , ou les deux. En plus avec l'existence de Chen, non merci.

Dans tout les cas, ce n'était pas comme s'il m'avait choisi pour ce que j'étais et non pour tout les efforts que j'avais pût faire, et ça me désespérait.

*

Le soir même j'étais rentré chez moi, dans ma chambre, à me mater une série sur Netflix, comme je le faisais si bien ces deux dernières semaines. Quand j'ai annoncé à ma mère que j'avais été pris pour le concours de danse, elle m'avait littéralement sautée dessus de joie en me disant qu'elle était fière de moi, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas présente lors des auditions alors...

Mais lorsque je regardais tranquillement ma série quelqu'un toquais à ma porte, j'acquiesçais donc en mettant ma série sur pause.

 **« - Je ne te déranges pas j'espère?** Me demandait Miya, je lui avait répondu que non puis elle s'était installée face à moi sur le lit, **j'ai appris pour tes auditions, et je tenais à te dire toutes mes félicitations !**

**\- Merci c'est gentil, tu veux qu'on regarde un épisode de _'Boys Over Flowers'_ ensemble?**

**\- Si tu veux mais d'abord j'aimerais savoir quelque chose,** elle marquait une pause, hésitante, pour reprendre aussi tôt, **pourquoi vous ne vous voyez plus comme avant les vendredis soir avec Jungkook? Il s'est passé quelque chose?**

Il était vrai que je n'avais toujours pas donné d'explications à ma famille à ce sujet là, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi leurs dire non plus. Rien que de penser à lui me faisait mal à la tête, ça m'énervais. Je voulais juste éviter le sujet encore une fois de plus, _si seulement elle savait..._

 **\- Disons que c'est assez compliqué, je-** Je fus coupé par mon téléphone qui vibrait à nos côtés, recevant un appel, **tiens, en parlant du loup,** je mettais l'appel en haut parleur, histoire que Miya puisse entendre, **allô?**

**\- Salut mec, je ne te déranges pas?**

**\- Et toi, je ne te déranges pas? Tu n'es pas censé être avec les autres?**

**\- Ouais, mais ils sont partis dans la piscine, donc j'en profite pour pouvoir t'appeler et te dire quelque chose-**

**\- Laisse moi deviner,** l'avais-je coupé, soudainement remonté rien qu'à l'entente de sa voix qui n'était pas à la normale, **tu voudrais me dire que tu es ce genre d'imbécile qui fait des paris débiles en étant complètement def' avec cet** ** _enculé_** **de Taehyung pour savoir lequel de vous deux allait pécho Ana le premier et que celui qui gagne doit se la taper parce que sinon c'est pas drôle et personne ne vous croira? Mais quel genre de pervers tu es, Jungkook?**

**\- Comment tu-**

**\- J'sais pas, demande à Chen ! Puis t'aurais pût trouver mieux comme excuse que tout le monde aille se baigner alors qu'il fait moins 5 dehors à cette heure-ci, bonne soirée à vous, parce que ce qui se passe au soirées reste aux soirées, pas vrai?**

Puis je n'eus même pas le temps d'entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire pour sa défense que je le raccrochais au nez.

_Voilà pourquoi je ne le vois plus pareil, tout simplement parce que je ne l'ai jamais connu de cette manière._

**\- Voilà ce qui se passe,** disais-je à ma sœur alors qu'elle avait l'air perturbée, **tu viens? »**

Elle s'installait à mes côtés en remettant l'épisode en route.

Il est vrai que je n'aurais peut-être pas dût l'engueuler, mais il était vrai aussi que tout cela me dégoûtais et qu'à un moment donné cela devait sortir. _Tu m'étonnes qu'il m'aie rien dit n'empêche, c'est complètement honteux le contexte de leurs pari de merde..._

*

Le lendemain, après avoir passé ma soirée à regarder plus de cinq épisodes de _'Boys Over Flowers'_ avec ma petite sœur, j'allais être en route pour le lycée et sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de bus le samedi matin dans cette campagne de merde, ma mère était en charge de m'accompagner là-bas, encore une chance que son boulot n'était pas trop loin du lycée.

Donc nous sortions de la maison mais face à nous, nous apercevons Jungkook et sa mère, ayant l'air de s'engueuler.

 **« - Ça va là-bas?** Demandait ma mère, comme si ça la regardait.

 **\- Maman dépêche je vais être en retard...** Disais-je à celle-ci pour éviter qu'elle s'en mêle, ce qui ne fonctionnera absolument pas.

**\- Comment expliquer à mon fils de seize ans qui n'a pas le permis qu'il ne peut pas conduire? Il insiste depuis tout à l'heure de lui passer les clés de la voiture parce que je ne peux pas l'accompagner à son cours !**

**\- Il n'a pas demandé à Choi?** _Maman, au lieu de leurs parler retourne dans la voiture, je t'en prie..._

**\- Plutôt crever que de lui demander...**

Comme à chaque fois, quand une discussion lié à son père se distinguait Jungkook commençait à être froid, ce qui attirait donc la curiosité ainsi que la pitié de ma mère, et...

_Oh non. Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle pense à ce que je pense._

**\- Tu sais 'Kook, j'allais me rendre au boulot et au passage j'allais déposer Jimin sur la route, autant que tu viennes avec nous !**

De mon regard, je criais à Jungkook de refuser l'offre. Que c'était mort, qu'il y aillait en vélo à la limite et qu'il me foutait la paix lui avec ses paris dégueulasse, je n'avais plus envie de lui adresser la parole pour le moment, surtout depuis l'appel de la veille.

 **\- Avec plaisir,** mais son sourire narquois en avait décidé le contraire, _mais_ _qu'il le bouffe son sourire._

Sa mère remerciait la sienne et nous étions entrés tout les trois dans la voiture de ma mère. Putain. Heureusement que j'étais assis sur le siège passager et que lui se trouvait à l'arrière, et que j'avais mit de la musique à fond dans les oreilles pour pas les entendre parler puisque c'était limite si ma mère considérait Jungkook comme son deuxième fils tellement qu'ils s'entendaient bien, au point même que parfois, j'avais l'impression de les déranger, comme là, maintenant...

 **\- Jimin, est-ce que tu m'écoutes quand je te parles?** Prononçait ma mère en enlevant, ou plutôt arrachant, l'écouteur que j'avais à mon oreille gauche. Là c'était plutôt elle qui me gênait.

**\- Quoi?**

**\- Tu sais si ton nouveau prof de danse est bien réputé, au moins?**

**\- Probablement si il est prof mais j'en sais rien moi, demande à Jungkook,** puis j'avais remit l'écouteur à mon l'oreille, tournant ma tête vers le paysage qui se défilait sous mes yeux. Je n'aimais pas être aussi désagréable avec ma mère mais là, je n'étais clairement pas d'humeur.

Après plusieurs et longues dizaines de minutes, ma mère nous avait déposés au lycée. Nous nous rendions donc dans le bâtiment des options, ou plutôt _je_ me rendais donc dans les bâtiment des options, sans Jungkook, puisqu'il était bien derrière moi. Et même si il essayait de me rattraper, j'avais toujours des pas en avance de lui.

**\- Jimin, fais pas le gamin ! Je peux tout t'expliquer...**

**\- Ne t'inquiètes pas 'Kook, pour moi c'est assez clair que toi et ton vieux pote vous êtes de gros putains de pervers.**

**\- C'est pas ça, c'est plus compliqué que ça crois moi !**

**\- C'est ça, oui. En mode on ne se connaît pas suffisamment assez comme ça pour que tu ne puisse pas m'en parler au moins, mais c'est tellement compliqué de le dire à Jimin, vu qu'il « n'est pas d'humeur en ce moment » , pauvre bébé,** m'étais-je retourné vers lui, l'air ironique.

**\- Tu nous évitais tous ces derniers temps, enfin surtout moi-**

**\- Pourquoi à ton avis, t'y as réfléchis au moins? C'était peut-être pour que tu puisse réaliser que j'existe et que je suis ton putain de meilleur ami qui a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe quand tu te fous dans des merdes pas possible !** J'avais tellement haussé le ton que des gens nous regardaient mais je m'en fichais. **Je suis qui pour toi, Kook? Quelqu'un d'important ou non?**

**\- Bien sûr, mais-**

**-** **Mais** **voilà. Il y a un mais. Et même si tu me sors des phrases toutes faites et pleines d'espoir lorsque t'es bourré, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas de '** **mais'** **dans notre amitié qui puisse tenir.**

Il était sur le point de me contredire, mais je m'étais retourné pour reprendre mon chemin, puisque de toute façon je n'avais pas envie d'entendre ses excuses qui ne valaient rien. Moi qui était de base ce genre de personne réservé qui n'aimait pas trop se faire remarquer, là, la plupart des personnes qui étaient encore dans les couloirs ne devaient plus trop me voir de la même manière, enfin, fallait-il qu'il sachent mon existence... Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à mes propres émotions que le prof de danse s'était dirigé vers moi, ou plutôt vers nous, puisque Jungkook était derrière moi.

**\- Vous êtes là vous deux, ça tombe bien ! Parce que j'ai décidé que les nouveaux aillent s'entraîner avec toi Jungkook et tes deux autres camarades de la dernière fois dans la salle à côté, histoire que personne ne perdes de temps ! On se voit à dix heures pour voir où ça en est, je compte sur vous !**

Il avait dit ça tellement rapidement que mon cerveau n'eus non plus le temps de comprendre ce qu'il nous avait dit. J'avais juste réussi à analyser les points positifs et négatifs, et le seul point positif que j'avais pût trouver était qu'il y aura Yugyeom et sa petite amie, soit un minimum de personnes avec qui je pouvais essayer de sympathiser, pour une fois.

Donc en entrant dans l'autre salle; qui était une ancienne salle de classe sans les tables et les chaises; je m'étais allé directement de mon côté en allant vers Yugyeom et sa petite-amie qui semblaient discuter.

 **\- Hey Jimin, ça va? Je te présente Lisa,** me disait-il en me laissant faire apparaître la jeune rousse, toujours aussi souriante.

**\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance Jimin, mais dis moi, je veux pas faire ma commère mais est-ce que t'a vu ce qui s'est passé à l'instant dans le couloir? J'aurais jurée entendre un couple en pleine dispute, ai-je tord?**

Effectivement, ça ne la regardait pas, _mais comment lui dire que..._

**\- C'était moi, je me disputais avec quelqu'un.**

**\- Oh mince, excuse-moi, je-**

**\- Ça va, ne t'excuse pas, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.**

Un silence s'était installé dans notre discussion comme elle l'était, c'est-à-dire gênante. _Ca commence bien_. Mais heureusement, un sourire s'était redessiné sur ses lèvres, signe qu'elle allait reprendre la parole.

**\- En fait aux auditions on a tous kiffés ta performance de _'We Found Love'_ ! Puis même si il peut paraître froid, le prof' n'a pas hésité une seconde à te prendre dans le groupe !**

**\- Mais les choix n'étaient pas censés être individuels?** Lui demandait; presque à ma place; Yugyeom.

**\- Ils le sont mais il fallait l'accord de Monsieur Keushi, et Jungkook n'eus même pas à forcer que tu as été directement pris ! Par contre toi, Yugy...**

**\- Quoi, moi? J'ai très bien dansé !**

**\- Tu t'es surtout très bien foiré à partir du couplet...** Le taquinait-elle. **»**

Puis je les regardait se chamailler sur ça, ils me faisaient rire. L'un comme l'autre, ils avaient l'air d'être des personnes joyeuses et qui apportait toujours de la bonne humeur, mais ils semblaient être tout les deux extrêmement perfectionnistes, puisque pour moi la prestation de Yugyeom aux auditions à été parfaite... _Ils vont bien ensemble_.

 **\- Bon les gars, le cour va commencer ! Venez qu'on se regroupe et qu'on puisse commencer à s'échauffer !** Malgré qu'Hoseok prenait un peu trop à cœur son rôle de « chorégraphe » il n'avait pas tord, puisque ça avait sonné la seconde d'après. **»**

*

Il était midi, et ce premier cours de danse se concluait comme étant désastreux. Selon le prof, nos mouvements n'étaient pas assez techniques donc on a dût y passer les quatre heures du cours, **« Et les quatre autres heures de la semaine prochaine aussi si il le faut »** selon lui. Mais quoi qu'il en était, cela ne me dérangeait pas puisque il y avait une bonne entente au sein de notre groupe, surtout avec Yugyeom et Lisa, ils avaient apportés un peu de joie à ce cours minable, à l'inverse d'un certain Chen ou Jungkook...

Pendant que je buvais de l'eau de ma bouteille, Lisa, toujours avec sa bonne humeur, nous interpellait.

**« - Bon, moi ce que je vous propose c'est qu'après avoir perdue autant de graisse, ça vous dit de tout rependre dans un McDo?**

**\- Là, maintenant?** Demandait Hoseok, un peu perdu.

**\- Bien sûr ! Et ne me sortez pas l'excuse du « j'ai pas de thune » parce qu'il a des menus à même pas quatre balles !**

**\- Et si nous sommes au régime?** Demandait une fille, dont j'avais oublié son nom puisqu'elle n'avait pas parlé de tout le cours.

**\- Toi, au régime? Tu veux avoir la peau sur les os ou quoi ?**

**\- Ferme-là Yugy', ce n'est pas ton problème, sinon qui es partant? Personne?**

Personne semblait être partant, ça me rendait triste pour eux, _sauf peut-être une personne..._

 **\- Moi je suis ok,** lançais-je.

 **\- Moi aussi alors,** lançait aussi Jungkook, comme par hasard.

 **\- Hobi et moi nous ne sommes pas contre,** continuait Joyeon.

**\- Ça nous fait six sur huit de présent ! Personne d'autres? Rosie?**

**\- Bon ok, je viens !** Ah, c'était donc elle, celle qui n'avait pas parlé ces quatre dernières heures.

 **\- Sans moi,** s'en allait Chen cette fois-ci presque en courant, et c'était tans mieux puisque ce n'était pas comme si je voulais qu'il reste avec nous.

**\- Bon bah, c'est parti !**

Alors que tout le monde partait de la salle, je rangeais ma bouteille d'eau dans mon sac et étant sur le point de partir, j'entendais un bruit assourdissant derrière moi. Je m'étais retourné et vis donc cette fameuse Rosie à terre, elle avait dût être tombée. Donc je m'étais précipité vers elle et l'aidait à se relever. De près elle avait l'air très fatiguée, la pauvre.

**\- Ça va? Tu ne t'es pas trop fa** **is** **mal?**

**\- Non ne t'en fais pas, je vais juste refaire mes lac-**

**\- Laisse, je vais les faire,** disais-je en m'accroupissant face à elle pour pouvoir faire ses lacets, puis elle se laissait faire, **t'es sûre que ça va aller maintenant?** Continuais-je une fois terminé.

 **\- Euh oui, merci,** me répondait-elle d'une petite voix, en s'inclinant vers moi.

**\- Pas la peine de me remercier, c'est normal ! Tu viens, on va rejoindre les autres? »**

Elle acquiesçait puis on s'en alla définitivement de cette ancienne salle de classe, sous le regard de Lisa qui me sous-entendait des choses vis-à-vis de moi et Rosie, alors que je l'avais juste aidé à se relever.

*

Ça faisait environ une bonne demi-heure que nous étions installés au McDo du coin, donc une demi-heure qu'Hoseok rigolait à chaque fois que Lisa ouvrait la bouche alors que leurs propres compagnons étaient complètement désespérés d'elle. Disons qu'elle racontait quelques anecdotes sur sa vie et que cela faisait rire cet imbécile heureux qu'était tout naturellement Hoseok.

**« - Bon les gars, pour tout vous avouer si je vous ai proposés un McDo ce n'est pas pour rien.**

**\- J'en étais sûr...**

**\- J'ai juste une petite idée Yugy' ! Pendant les vacances j'organiserais une soirée pour fêter Halloween, et si vous voulez vous pouvez venir, même les amis de vos amis !**

**\- Et ça se passera où?** Demandait Joyeon.

**\- Pas loin, juste vers la première autoroute depuis le lycée qui suit les champs, à environ trois-quart d'heure d'ici. De toute façon je vous enverrai l'adresse par message s'il le faut !**

**\- « Pas loin », pardon? On habite juste à côté avec Jimin et ça fait un bout jusqu'au lycée !**

**\- Donc vous aussi vous prenez le 232 alors? C'est trop bien, ça voudrait dire que l'on pourra se croiser d'avantage !** Souriait-elle en apprenant toute ces nouvelles. **Alors, ça vous dit?**

Une soirée pour fêter Halloween à environ une dizaine de minutes de chez moi aurait put sonner comme une bonne idée si je ne m'appelais pas Jimin. En dehors de ces fameuses soirées chez Joyeon et Namjoon les vendredis, je ne savais pas trop comment fonctionnait une véritable soirée. Si c'était pour se retrouver à me ridiculiser une énième fois, sans même ayant une cause valable, à cause de personnes que je n'appréciais pas, je n'avais aucunement envie d'y allez.

L'utilité de me rendre à ce genre de soirées m'avait apporté quoi, au final? Même quand je n'y allait pas c'était la merde... En plus, je ressentais le regard de Jungkook sur ma personne. J'avais juste envie de me retourner et lui demander ce qu'il me veux mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment, puis je n'en avais pas envie, comme les soirées en général.

**\- En partant du principe que c'est juste à côté de chez nous, Jimin et moi nous sommes partants.**

Je regardais finalement celui qui venait juste de prendre la parole, me demandant au grand nom pourquoi il avait prit la parole à ma place, sans compter qu'il pouvait réellement lire dans mes pensées pour savoir que je ne voulais pas y allez, mais le connaissant il m'aurait indirectement forcé à y allez, et ça en devenait presque flippant de savoir ça.

 **\- Nickel ! Et n'oubliez pas, soirée d'Halloween rime avec soirée déguisée,** continuait Lisa avec un clin d'œil. **»**

Et les autres autour de nous semblaient être du même avis aussi, ça aussi c'était flippant.

_Mais putain, dans quelle merde je me suis encore foutu..._


	9. VII

Le week-end était passé jusqu'à mercredi, mais pendant ce temps là il n'y a pas eu grand choses de nouveau : Je n'avais toujours pas adressée la parole à Jungkook depuis que je lui ai dit mes quatre vérités. Même si il essayait d'un moyen comme un autre de venir vers moi j'ignorais toutes remarques ou tentatives d'approche. Même samedi dernier quand on voulait rentrer chez nous en bus j'ai préféré m'installer aux côtés de Lisa plutôt qu'aux siennes. D'un sens je me sentais mal de le laisser aussi seul mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de tout ce qui le concernait, puis ce n'était pas comme si il était si seul que ça lorsqu'il traînait avec les autres au lycée ou lors de leurs soirées. 

Et même avec cette fille aussi, et j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus sans passer par lui-même.

C'était pour cela que je parlais d'avantage avec Lisa et Yugyeom. J'étais resté avec eux lors des pauses ces derniers jours et en aucun cas j'avais l'impression de tenir la chandelle ou de les déranger. Ils étaient adorables l'un comme l'autre et pour une fois en trois années de lycée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin des personnes sur qui compter au sein d'un établissement scolaire.

Donc après le cours de danse de cet après-midi, j'avais décidé d'annuler toutes sorties avec Jungkook ou Yoongi pour pouvoir passer la fin de journée avec eux, on s'était donc installés dans un petit endroit sympa du centre-ville à boire un verre. Et je m'étais dis que, vu les connaissances qu'avait l'un comme l'autre, si c'était le moment ou jamais de leurs demander si...

 **« - Vous ne connaîtriez pas une Ana ?** Suite à ma question, Lisa m'avait souris alors que Yugyeom était resté indifférent.

**\- Ana, l'amie de Rosie? Elle est en deuxième année et je crois qu'elle sort Jungkook, non?**

**\- Merci de me l'avoir confirmé...** _Et de m'apprendre qu'elle était amie avec Rosie aussi._ N'empêche, incroyable qu'ils soient « ensemble » après ce que j'ai put lui dire au téléphone vendredi dernier, alors qu'il devait être en haut-parleurs.

**\- Parce que tu n'étais pas au courant? Pourtant vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde toi et Jungkook de ce que j'ai pût comprendre, bizarre qu'il ne t'ai rien dit...**

**\- Bizarre oui, ça tu peux le dire...** Avais-je dis avant de boire ma boisson.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, il doit bien y avoir une raison à ça,** continuait Yugyeom, **je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à te cacher des choses, peut-être qu'il n'est pas prêt et qu'il attends juste le « bon moment ».**

**\- Il n'a pas attendu le « bon moment » avec les autres par contre...**

**\- C'est parce que vous êtes meilleurs amis, c'est différent,** je ne comprenais pas trop où ce que Lisa voulait en venir mais elle continuait tout de même ses propos, **mais toi, ça ne te perturbe pas trop de savoir que ton meilleur ami sorte enfin avec quelqu'un? Enfin, tu m'excusera de mes propos mais, ça ne te dérangera pas de ne plus être sa priorité?**

Sa dernière phrase m'avait fait froid dans le dos. C'était bien vrai qu'avant tout ça on comptait beaucoup plus l'un pour l'autre, mais _avant_ rimait avec _avant qu'il commence à fréquenter une fille_ , parce que même moi quand j'ai été avec cette fille en seconde il avait toujours été ma priorité, mais maintenant que les rôles s'étaient inversés, _je doute_.

C'était peut-être bien ça qui m'énervait, c'était peut-être bien ça qui me faisait peur et qui me donnait envie de pleurer.

**\- Non, en soit c'est juste mon meilleur ami il fait ce qu'il veux de sa vie tu sais, il a le droit d'avoir une copine je m'en fiche, mais ce dont je me fiche moins c'est qu'il ne me l'a même pas dit pour Ana, même pas un sous-entendu, rien.**

**\- Je pense que vous devriez en parler,** me conseillait le brun, **au moins lui demander des explications ça a l'air de plus prendre la tête qu'autre chose.**

**\- Et vu la situation, il n'a jamais fait le premier pas et il ne le fera jamais, donc ce serait plutôt à toi de le faire. »**

Même si il avait tenté de revenir vers moi ces derniers jours et que je l'avais laissé sans aucune réponse de ma part, je savais qu'ils avaient raisons. Il me devait des explications, au moins ça.

Donc je m'étais excusé envers le couple pour aller prendre le bus afin de mettre ma soi-disant « fierté » de côté pour au moins essayer de remettre à jour ma priorité : Avoir des explications de Jungkook. 

Pendant le trajet, musiques aux oreilles, je réfléchissais à ce que je pouvais bien lui envoyer comme approche en regardant chaque goutte d'eau qui se déversait sur la vitre, _merde c'est vrai c'est bientôt l'automne_. Parce que je savais qu'il allait me répondre, mais qu'il n'allait pas être d'humeur pour des raisons évidentes.

A: **Jungkook**

_Cabane. Dans 30 minutes._

De : **Jungkook**

_Ah ça y est c'est bien? Lisa et Yugyeom ont finalement annulés ton adoption ?_

A: **Jungkook**

_La ferme et viens._

Puis je verrouillais mon téléphone, et constatant qu'il n'avait pas vibrer du trajet, il ne m'avait donc pas répondu et c'était tans mieux comme ça... Il fallait qu'il assume en face, pas par message.

*

Après de bonnes minutes de trajet ; et de l'avoir attendu au moins cinq minutes devant chez lui sous la pluie; nous étions posés dans notre cabane qui actuellement, régnait un silence pensant. Seul les gouttes qui passait entre chaque bout de bois du toit de celle-ci servait de fond sonore. De toute façon je n'avais rien à lui dire moi, déjà parce que je lui ai déjà dis ce que je pensais mais surtout parce que lui non, c'était à lui de tout m'expliquer, le pourquoi du comment et à tout m'avouer de lui même ; même si il savait très bien que je savais déjà tout... 

**« - Déjà, je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles de ne t'avoir rien dis, ce n'était pas mon intention et-**

**\- C'est déjà trop tard pour ça,** l'avais-je coupé alors qu'il commençait juste à parler, froidement, **mais je ne te pensais pas aussi pervers que ça.**

**\- Tu te rappelles de la fois où je t'ai dis qu'il fallait jamais me faire boire à une soirée ? Bah cette fois-ci c'était pire. J'étais tellement def' que le seul souvenir que j'ai de cette soirée c'est ce pari.**

**\- Mais pris quoi pour être « def »?**

**\- Un mauvais mélange de rhum et d'herbe, ne me demandes pas ce qui m'a pris non plus.**

**\- Et elle v** **enait** **d'où cette herbe?**

**\- Chen, il avait dit qu'il nous ramènerait un truc pour s'amuser et voilà ce que ça à donné.**

Je soufflais avant de sortir un paquet de cigarette de ma poche, d'en prendre une, la poser sur mes lèvres, l'allumer, et de souffler une énième fois. Par le regard de mon meilleur ami m'avait lancé à ma gauche, il savait exactement ce que je pensais de tout ça, comme quoi j'avais bien raison de ne pas le sentir ce mec. Déjà il sous entendais des choses fausses sur moi, et en plus de cette fameuse vidéo voilà maintenant qu'il a en réalité incité mon meilleur pote à prendre de l'herbe... _Il cherche à faire quoi, sérieux ?_

 **\- La fille s'appelle Ana, elle est en deuxième année comme moi et elle est passionnée de dessin et de photographie,** recommençait-il en piquant une cigarette de mon paquet, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, **on s'est rencontrés grâce à Taehyung et Namjoon puisqu'en plus d'être une amie de Rosie, ils se croisent en cours d'art et font même des travaux ensemble... Et elle ne m'en veux pas pour le pari, et je me demandes vraiment comment elle a pût me pardonner après ça parce que je suis vraiment horrible...**

 **\- Je peux que te l'affirmer,** lui avais-je dis très honnêtement, **mais c'est du sérieux entre vous ?**

**\- Ouais, je crois qu'elle m'aime, et je crois que je l'aime aussi.**

Malgré mon air je-m'en-foutiste avec ma cigarette à la bouche et le regard lointain vers l'horizon, j'avais bus ces paroles et à force de les boire j'avais l'impression de me noyer, et de m'étouffer. Et d'avoir un truc dans l'œil.

**\- Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir présenté plus tôt, t'avais pas l'air bien ces dernier temps donc je voulais pas que ça te perturbe ou quoi...**

**\- A ton avis mec, si j'étais pas bien ces derniers temps c'était la faute à qui?**

**\- Je pense que j'ai juste à me regarder dans le miroir pour le savoir...**

**\- T'a tout compris.**

Malgré cette petite réconciliation, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter d'entendre ce verbe en boucle dans ma tête, et mes yeux s'embuèrent beaucoup trop vite.

_Bordel, pleures pas pour ça Jimin, c'est tans mieux pour lui si il s'est mit avec quelqu'un qu'il aime._

_Aime._ Ouais, c'était ce mot là qui posait problème dans la phrase.

 **\- Pleures pas hein,** remarquait Jungkook en passant son bras droit sur mes épaules, histoire de me rassurer, **tu sais tout, c'est passé maintenant.**

**\- Non ça va ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste content pour toi.**

**\- Le soit pas trop non plus,** disait-il, convaincu de mon mensonge, **si tu veux je t'invite à venir mater un film à la maison, j'ai convaincu ma mère à renouveler mon abonnement Netflix. »**

J'acquiesçais simplement en hochant la tête de bas en haut face à son sourire et nous allons donc chez lui.

Non en vrai, pourquoi j'ai pleuré juste pour un verbe ? A croire que j'aimais me faire du mal sur des choses qui ne me regardaient même pas.

*

Je sais pas quel film nous avions choisi de regarder, mais c'était un mélange d'histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose avec des ados qui s'entre-tuent en chantant. _Est-ce une comédie musicale dramatique pour ado' ou un mauvais épisode de Riverdale?_ En tout cas, ça passait le temps et ça m'avait fait changer les idées et même si ça semblait évident, j'avais hâte de voir la réaction de tout lycée quand il apprendrons que le meurtrier était tout simplement l'ex de la nouvelle élève.

Mais Jungkook en avait décidé autrement en mettant le film sur pause.

**« - Pourquoi t'a mit sur pause?**

**\- Le paquet de chips est vide.**

**\- T'es sérieux?**

**\- Oh ça va, toi aussi t'en a pas mal mangé, tu crois que je ne te vois pas? Enfin bref, j'arrive. »**

Pendant qu'il s'en allait de sa chambre, j'en profitais donc pour jeter un coup d'œil son mon téléphone qui était censé être à ma gauche mais je ne le retrouvais pas. Pourtant je l'avais mit à charger sur le lit juste à mes côtés et le chargeur était à la même hauteur du matelas... Mais en regardant l'origine du fil je remarquais donc que mon téléphone était tout simplement tombé du lit. _Que suis-je bête._ Je le ramassais tout simplement du sol ou plutôt du nombre de papiers qui étaient retournés, ce qui attisa ma curiosité.

_Mais Jimin, la curiosité ne t'a jamais apporté rien de bon, tu le sais très bien..._

_Mais en vrai, qu'est-ce donc ? Ça doit être important pour lui, puisqu'il ne prends même pas la peine de mettre tout ce chantier sur son bureau..._

_Non Jimin, pense à ta fierté, tu n'aimerais pas que Jungkook fouilles dans tes affaires non plus..._

_...Mais il doit y en avoir une centaine de papiers dans tout ce bordel, sans compter le nombre de crayons posés, ou plutôt jetés, à côté... Que faire ?_

_Mais ta fierté Jimin, imagine si c'est grave? Je pense qu'il me l'aurait dit à un moment donné, mais..._

_Et puis merde, on l'emmerde la fierté._

Vérifiant qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé grâce à la porte qui était restée ouverte, je prenais donc quelques uns de ces papiers puis les retournaient, c'était juste des dessins. Ah, tout ça pour ça. Et tout cas, j'admirais beaucoup sa façon de dessiner, il a toujours sût bien dessiner, surtout les personnes que ce soit de face ou de profil, de haut ou de bas... Il aurait pût rejoindre sa copine et ses potes en cours d'art mais à croire qu'il préférait danser que d'exploiter son réel talent. Même si il dansait très bien mais disons que ça, ce n'était pas innée chez lui.

De ce que je découvrais, un de ses croquis m'avait particulièrement marqué. C'était une personne, qui ressemblait un peu aux autres dessins qu'il avait pût faire sur les autres feuilles que j'ai pût explorer mais sur ce dessin il avait donnée plus de détails, plus de réalisme, avec des couleurs aussi. Cette personne semblait être un homme d'environ notre âge, un sourire au lèvres, les cheveux blonds mis en arrière...

Mais surtout, je venais juste de réaliser que cette personne, c'était moi.

Donc ça voudrait dire que jusqu'à présent, de ce que j'avais pût voir, tout ça, c'était _moi_ ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'assimiler tout ça correctement que sa voix m'avait fait sortir de mes pensées.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?** Disait-il à peine entré dans la chambre, le regard tourné vers moi.

**\- Je... Mon téléphone était tombé et je suis tombé sur ça, et je me demandes pourquoi tu ne me les a jamais montré parce que c'est vraiment magnifique. T'aurais grave pût être en cours d'art avec Ana.**

**\- Ah ça,** souriait-il en s'approchant du lit, **je ne trouvais juste pas l'intérêt de t'en parler, ce sont que des dessins après tout... Maintenant rends-les moi.**

 **\- Je te les rends seulement si tu me laisse en prendre un,** face à ma négociation, il me rigolait au nez d'un air moqueur, avant de s'approcher de moi et de me chuchoter...

**\- Tu peux toujours rêver.**

**_\- « Ce sont que des dessins après tout »,_ ** **c'est bien ce que tu as dis il y a deux secondes, pas vrai?**

Juste après sa remarque, on était restés figés, droit dans les yeux. Moi d'un air malicieux et lui d'un air provocateur, en essayant de rattraper ses dessins, mais en vain. C'était limite si moi je me tapais pas un énorme fous rire pendant qu'il tentait de rattraper ses dessins en essayant de me rattraper en courant tout autour de sa chambre.

**\- Allez, sérieux Kook, pourquoi t'hésite? C'est pas comme si j'avais trouvé ça mo-**

Puis comme à chaque fin de course, il y eu une arrivé. Et pour ne pas vous faire un dessin justement, j'étais arrivé allongé sur le dos contre son lit, pendant que lui me tenait beaucoup trop fort les poignets et nos visages étaient... Beaucoup trop proche, de l'un et de l'autre. Et en quelques secondes, vus notre position, son regard sérieux avait retrouvé son air enfantin tandis que moi c'était plutôt l'inverse. J'étais plus perturbé qu'autre chose.

**\- Bon, ok tu peux en prendre un... Mais qu'un seul !**

**\- Merci, mais juste décale toi de moi, je...** Je n'eus même pas la peine de continuer ma phrase qu'il comprenait là où je voulais en venir, et tans mieux, j'avais pût retrouver un peu mes esprits pour mettre à mes côtés le dessin que je préférais le plus parmi ceux que j'ai vus et me réinstaller correctement sur le lit, toujours un peu gêné. **Par contre je sais pas ce que tu as avec moi mais t'es vraiment pas obligé de me dessiner, j'suis pas aussi beau que ça et-**

 **\- Arrête de dire des conneries, t'es très beau Jimin,** m'avait-il coupé en s'installant lui aussi correctement sur le lit, **maintenant si tu me permets j'ai pas ramené des pringles pour rien.**

**\- Comme tu veux.**

Nous reprenons donc calmement le film. Enfin physiquement, parce que dans ma tête c'était juste le bordel. 

N'empêche que ces dessins m'avaient fait réfléchir. Si il tenait autant à moi il ne m'aurait pas dessiné, si ? Ou il m'aurait dessiné comme il dessinerait quelqu'un d'autre alors? Vu qu'il était à mes côtés je n'allais pas fouiller dans le reste de ses papiers qui se trouvait juste à mes pieds, et vu qu'il était juste à ma droite je n'allais pas repenser à ce qui venait juste de se passer... Non, il ne le fallait pas. Ce qui était important à savoir était que je savais que je comptais pour lui, que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il a pût tomber amoureux aussi rapidement d'une fille et qu'il n'y avait même pas cinq minutes nous étions un peu trop proche l'un de l'autre. Mais il ne fallait pas que je pense à ça.

Pas à ses jambes entre les miennes, pas à ses mains qui bloquaient mes poignets contre son lit, pas à son visage si proche du miens, pas à ses lèvres qui ont frôlées les miennes... Il fallait pas que je pense à lui, alors qu'il était juste à mes côtés et que l'un de ses mains frôlait l'une des miennes.

Et qu'il venait juste de passer son bras au dessus de mes épaules, pour la seconde fois de la journée.

_J'ai besoin d'air._

**\- Met sur pause je... J'ai une envie pressente. Je reviens. »**

Je ne perdis pas de temps pour me rendre dans sa salle de bain où se trouvait ses toilettes pour faire ce que j'avais à faire. Je savais que j'allais le regretter mais pour le moment mon cerveau ; ou du moins ce qui se trouvait en bas ; en avait sacrément besoin. Je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. _Ses mains, ses cuisses, ses lèvres... Fait chier._ Je me suis jamais autant haïs en prenant du plaisir qu'en ce moment même.

La chose faîte, je tirais la chasse d'eau et me fixais dans le miroir. La tête ailleurs, je me lavais les mains avant de me nettoyer le visage avec de l'eau, ignorant mes pensées de ce que je venais juste de faire.

 _Viendrais-je de... Faire ça en pensant à mon meilleur ami?_ Il fallait que j'ignore cette pensée et que je retourne dans sa chambre comme si de rien était. Comme si je ne m'étais pas touché en pensant à lui, et dans ses propres chiottes en plus. _Mais quel genre d'ami je suis ? Absolument aucun ami ne fait ça. Aucun. Je me haïs._

Mais j'étais retourné dans sa chambre comme si de rien était, il m'avait demandé si ça allait mais je lui ai répondu que brièvement avant qu'il remettes en route le film dont je ne sais toujours pas le nom, mais de toute façon mes pensées étaient beaucoup trop lointaines, comme le reste de feuilles retournés qui étaient à mes pieds, mais qui ont soudainement disparus lors de mon absence.

*

Le lendemain, assis sur les tribunes du stade du lycée en attendant que le cours commence j'étais littéralement en train de me déstabiliser en repensant à ce que j'ai pût faire la veille.

Je me suis branlé en pensant à mon meilleur ami, chez lui en plus, dans ses propres toilettes. Et juste parce que nos mains se sont touchés... Et que j'ai eu une vision pas très seine de lui non plus quand il essayait de reprendre ses dessins.

Mais vraiment, pourquoi ai-je fais ça? Ça voulait dire quoi, que j'éprouvais du désir pour lui? Je me suis jamais autant haïs qu'à ce moment même.

En plus il était amoureux de sa petite-amie, _amoureux_ putain. Mais si il est amoureux d'elle, que suis-je à ses yeux? Il ressent quoi quand il es avec moi, ou quand il me dessine, même? Je me posais beaucoup trop de questions sans vraiment m'en donner les réponses, parce que ça semblait évident: Je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ce qu'un meilleur ami pouvait bien lui apporter.

_Quel cas désespéré que je suis, je fais vraiment pitié._

**« - Jimin, ça va?** J'hochais la tête de haut en bas en apercevant Joyeon, qui passait par là. **Tu viens? Le cours va bientôt commencer.**

J'acceptais de la suivre, n'ayant pas trop le choix puisque nous étions dans la même classe, en me disant que _putain... Je suis vraiment dégueulasse_. Heureusement que depuis que je connaissais Yugyeom et Lisa je pouvais les rejoindre et faire le cours de sport avec eux, puisque nos deux classes étaient communes pour chaque cours de sport, ils pourront me faire changer les idées.

 **\- Aujourd'hui nous allons continuer le volleyball,** commençait le prof, me faisant sortir de mes pensées, **nous allons faire comme la dernière fois, tous en groupe de 4 ! J'espère que vous n'aviez pas oubliés les consignes.**

Sur ces dires brèves je m'empressais de rejoindre le jeune couple, qui était en compagnie de Rosie aussi. Je ne savais pas que Rosie était dans leurs classe, je n'avais jamais fait attention non plus, mais elle avait l'air d'aller mieux depuis la dernière fois.

Mais ce dont je faisais le plus attention était de voir au loin mon meilleur ami avec sa petite-amie, discutant avec elle. Merde, j'avais complètement oublié que la classe de Jungkook faisait le 3 fois 500 autour du stade le jeudi matin aussi, soit autour de nous.

**\- Bon on s'organise comment du coup, filles contre garçons?**

_Ils discutent juste, ils ont le droit en tant que couple, non?_

**\- Ça sonne pas un peu sexiste?**

_Juste discuter, même si il lui tient la main._

**\- Moi en tout cas ça me va, on va vous mettre la pâté vous allez voir ! T'en penses quoi Jimin?**

_Même si son visage est trop proche du sien, ils parlent normalement, tout simplement._ _Ce n'est pas grave._

**\- J'ai pas de soucis avec ça.**

_Non, il n'y avait vraiment aucun soucis avec ça._

**\- Tous en place alors !**

_Il n'y avait absolument aucun soucis. Aucun soucis avec ce que j'avais fais la veille, aucun soucis avec ce que je voyais face à moi._

**\- Les gars, c'est pas Jungkook qui roule une pelle à Ana là-bas?**

C'est normal. Même si je suis à ça d'aller les voir et de les séparer, c'est normal. Même si je me sens mal d'assister à ça, c'est normal. _Ce qu'ils font est normal._

**\- C'est normal ils sont en couple, on s'en fous.**

Mais tout ce que je ressentais vis-à-vis d'une personne n'était pas normal. Mes émotions qui jouaient sur mes sentiments, mes sentiments qui me montait à la tête, ma tête qui était sur le point d'exploser rien qu'en voyant _ses_ lèvres posés sur les _siennes_ n'était pas normal. Et je le savais.

**\- Bref, faîtes attention j'envoie le ballon à trois ! Un...**

Je savais que je ne voulais pas admettre ce que je ressentais à l'instant même.

**\- Deux...**

Je savais aussi que je ne voulais pas admettre que je voulais être à la place de celle qu'il embrassait sous mes yeux.

**\- Deux et demi...**

Je savais surtout que je ne voulais pas m'admettre que j'étais...

**\- Yugy, je... »**

... Plus rien.


	10. VIII (1/2)

Les yeux ouverts, je voyais pourtant flou. Je les refermais et rouvrait plusieurs fois, en essayant de comprendre ce qui m'étais arrivé. La seconde qui précédait j'étais au stade, en cours de sport, avec Yugyeom, Lisa et Rosie et...

Ah, ça y es j'ai compris. J'ai dût m'être pris un méchant ballon en pleine tête tellement que j'avais d'yeux pour Jungkook et Ana. _Je suis vraiment débile._

 **« - Ah, t'es enfin réveillé Jimin,** constatait la vieille dame qui se trouvait à mes côtés, **ça va mieux?**

**\- Je sais pas, c'est à vous de me le dire... Il s'est passé quoi exactement?**

**\- T'a fais un malaise pile au moment où le ballon allait atterrir vers toi,** répondait Yugyeom, assis sur une chaise face à moi, **tu l'a évité de justesse, j'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie !**

 **\- L'écoute pas,** continuait Lisa, **on s'est surtout inquiétés pour toi puisque t'avais l'air d'être dans les vapes depuis ce matin d'après Joyeon... Mais j'avoue que c'était assez incroyable à regarder ! Rosie elle a pensé** **t'avoir envoyée le ballon en pleine tête !**

 **\- Si tu étais à ma place t'aurais eue peur aussi ! Mais le pire dans tout ça c'était Jungkook,** à l'entente de son nom mon corps s'était figé, mais personne ne le remarquait puisque j'avais plusieurs masses de couvertures dessus moi, **il fallait voir comment il a insisté pour te ramener ici, il a carrément sauté de la rambarde !**

 **\- Juste avant qu'il se prennes un gros stop par le prof et qu'il retourne rouler sa pelle à Ana,** continuait Yugyeom en levant les yeux en l'air.

**\- Jeunes gens, ce n'est pas contre vous mais vous m'aviez dit que votre professeur attendait qu'il se réveilles pour que vous puissiez retourner en cours ?**

Les autres s'excusent à la vieille dame puis me laissent seul avec elle dans l'infirmerie, en disant de les attendre pour manger avec eux ce midi. _Voilà pourquoi j'en étais arrivé à là, je l'ai vu, il a roulé une pelle à Ana, ça ma perturbé, et surtout parce que..._

**\- Poux élevé, mains moites, excès de sueur... Êtes-tu anxieux en ce moment?**

_Je... Comment lui dire que, je..._

**\- Je... Non, tout va bien.**

_...Suis juste..._

**\- Que se passe-t-il alors ?**

_...Putain..._

**\- Amoureux...** Avais-je dit sans m'en rendre compte directement, mais finissant par le regretter en réalisant ces mots.

L'infirmière, à l'entente de ces mots, s'était retournée vers moi avec un air désolé sur le visage.

 **\- C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive, c'est ça ?** J'hochais simplement la tête de haut en bas en guise de réponse. **C'est temporaire, ça va aller.**

 _Temporaire_ , j'eus envie de rire à l'entente de ce mot. Si pour elle, faire putain de malaise en sport rien qu'en regardant une personne pour qui tu as beaucoup d'affection embrasser une autre c'est temporaire, alors si ils finissent fiancés je serais déjà dans ma tombe.

Cependant, je regardais sur l'horloge en face de moi qu'il était seulement que 10 heures 43, je m'étais donc évanoui il y à une bonne demie-heure. Je me demandais si j'avais le droit de retourner en cours, ou du moins de partir d'ici. C'est pas que c'était désagréable de pouvoir se reposer mais dans l'enceinte du lycée, c'était considéré comme une invitation à sécher les cours d'une façon plus ou moins respectable. Donc je retirais toutes ces couvertures qui traînaient sur moi, puis je m'asseyais sur le lit en me demandant où était passée l'infirmière.

 **\- Tu peux y allez si tu veux,** disait-elle en arrivant vers moi, avec un papier entre ses mains, **mais en tant qu'infirmière donc en tant que responsable et de ce que j'ai remarquée, je me dois de te passer ça.**

Elle me tenait le papier qu'elle avait plus tôt entre ses doigts puis la remerciait, avant de découvrir ce qui était marqué sur ce prospectus.

**\- «** **_Être gay, c'est ok_ ** **... ? »**

J'ouvrais le prospectus et le regardait rapidement. Ça parlait du coming out, et tout ce truc dans ce genre dont je n'avais pas réellement besoin... Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais attiré par _un_ homme que je devais l'être pour plusieurs. Éprouver de l'affection pour une seule personne qui est un homme ça ne me fais pas de moi une personne homosexuelle, si ?

Puis pourquoi elle me passait un truc pareil, elle aussi? Comment elle pouvait se douter une seconde que je pouvais bien être... Gay?

 **\- Madame, je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de personne pour ça...** Avais-je dis en me levant du lit, avant de lui rendre le prospectus.

**\- Et moi je crois que tu ne te rends pas très bien compte de ce que tu ressens envers ce Jungkook.**

A l'entente de cette phrase, mon regard croisa celui de la vieille dame, me demandant d'où elle a eu cette conclusion aussi hâtivement.

**\- Et moi je crois que vous faîtes erreur, madame.**

**\- Jimin, s'il te plaît,** j'allais m'incliner vers elle mais elle me retenait, relevant mon visage face au sien à l'aide de sa main, **ça fait une bonne vingtaine d'années que je travailles ici et ce n'est pas la première fois que je reçois des élèves de ton âge faire un malaise pour des raisons aussi évidentes.**

Hormis la regarder dans les yeux, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ni quoi faire. J'essaie à peine de réaliser mes « sentiments » pour quelqu'un que quelqu'un justement le sait déjà et surtout envers qui je ressentirais ça... Elle me faisait peur cette infirmière.

**\- Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir que... C'est** **_lui_ ** **?**

**\- Disons que tes amis sont beaucoup trop naïfs pour comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ce malaise, alors que la raison se trouvait juste sous leurs yeux et leurs propres paroles,** me souriait-elle, avant de me rendre le prospectus, **donc s'il te plaît, fais moi plaisir et fait l'effort d'y jeter au moins un coup œil.**

Je reprenais donc le prospectus de ses mains. Je m'inclinais donc vers elle pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée, avant de partir de la pièce.

C'était trop bizarre, était-elle une sorcière? Je ne le saurais jamais mais en tout cas je ne reviendrais jamais à cet endroit non plus. Il fallait que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé, parce que je ne suis pas gay. Je suis normal, comme tout le monde. Juste attiré par mon meilleur ami.

D'un air tout autant normal, je me rendais donc aux vestiaires pour jeter un œil sur mon téléphone et poser le prospectus. Oui, je comptais quand même le lire mais cela ne faisait pas de moi une personne homosexuel, je le lirais juste par simple curiosité. Mais par contre, c'était hors de question de retourner en cours avec ce prospectus dans les mains, il fallait que je le pose quelque part.

Une fois dans les vestiaires des hommes ; en évitant de justesse de tomber au sol à cause d'un sac à main posé par terre ; je me rendais directement à mon casier pour faire ce que j'avais à faire, mais un bruit strident venant des douches attira ma curiosité. Ou même plusieurs bruits strident, ça devait sûrement être une fille... Mais que ferait une fille dans les douches des hommes? Surtout qu'elle semblait crier, ou rire, je ne savais pas...

Mais est-ce que cela valait la peine d'y jeter un œil? Juste pour être sûr que personne soit en danger, au lieu de me titiller le cerveau avec cette curiosité de merde?

Non, _j'm'en fous._ Ça ne me concerne pas et à force de réfléchir il n'y eu plus aucun bruit, et tans mieux. La curiosité ne m'allait pas tellement de toute manière...

Je prenais donc mon temps à ranger tranquillement le prospectus dans mon casier et prenait ainsi mon téléphone, huit nouveaux messages. Flemme de les lire pour l'instant, il fallait d'abord que je retourne en cours pour faire au moins acte de présence. Donc téléphone dans ma poche, je m'en allais des vestiaires pour rejoindre le stade, et à peine le pied posé sur la pelouse qui l'entourait, que j'entendais Joyeon dire **« Regardez, Jimin es là ! »** en criant.

_Mais en quoi ça la regarde? Qu'elle se concentre sur son jeu... Puis qui s'intéresse à moi ? Ça y es, je vais devenir la nouvelle coqueluche du lycée juste parce que j'ai fais un malaise en évitant de recevoir le ballon en pleine tête._

Je regardais juste ce qui se passait autour de moi. De gens qui se retournaient vers moi, dont Lisa, Yugy' et Rosie avec un sourire, des gens qui s'en fichait et Jungkook. D'abord je pensais qu'il en aurait juste rien à foutre et qu'il courait tout simplement sur la piste comme l'aurait exigé son professeur, mais je réalisais en fait qu'il était effectivement en train de courir mais vers moi, et il courait tellement vite que j'ai limite eu peur qu'il me fasse tomber à la renverse, mais à la place j'ai eu le droit à un câlin. J'ai eu peur, mais le cœur qui battais à cent à l'heure.

 **\- Ça va?** S'inquiétait-il en se enfin détachant de moi. **J'ai vu tout à l'heure que t'a fais un malaise, je t'ai envoyé la tonne de messages ! T'aurais pût répondre quand tu t'es réveillé ! Mais le plus important c'est que tu tiennes deb- »**

 **\- Jungkook ! Retourne à tes occupations,** lui coupait mon professeur en prenant sa place face à moi, **quand à toi Jimin, je te déconseille de participer au cours après ce qui s'est passé, mais pour éviter de te marquer absent je préférerais que tu restes dans les tribunes en attendant la fin du cours.**

J'acquiesçais les remarques de mon professeur alors que Jungkook ne me quittait pas du regard, et moi non plus.

À vrai dire, je l'analysais.

Même si son regard à dût se détacher du miens pour refaire sa course, je m'étais assis dans les tribunes et je l'observais, au loin, se mettre en place aux cotés de d'autres élèves de sa classe.

Presque à genou sur le sol, il discutait tout d'abord avec son voisin de gauche, puis son voisin de droite, avant de se concentrer face à lui. Ses mains veineuses rencontrait le sol. Il avait l'air concentré.

Puis à la seconde avant de se mettre à courir, son regard était retourné vers le miens, me faisant un clin d'œil.

Durant toute sa course j'ai souris, niaisement.

Jamais j'aurais penser détailler quelqu'un de cette manière.

_Ou peut-être que je l'ai toujours fait, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte._

Pendant la course, j'en profitais donc que tout le monde soit à leurs occupations pour déverrouiller mon téléphone, afin de lire mes messages, tous un peu près venant de la même personne.

De : **Jungkook**

_Yo réponds moi quand tu sera réveillé :)_

De : **Jungkook**

_Parce que on t'a tous vu tomber d'un coup genre mon Dieu le flippe de ma vie_

De : **Jungkook**

_Au début je pensais que tu t'étais pris un ballon dans la gueule mdr mais non même pas_

De : **Jungkook**

_En plus les profs ils voulaient même pas que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie stp à la place ils ont choisi les trois autres... Alors qu'ils savent TRÈS BIEN qu'on es quasi' frères, toi et moi !!!_

De : **Jungkook**

_Bref je les hais ces profs, mais j'espère que tu va mieux maintenant, on se voit ce midi si t'es en forme de toute manières ;)_

De : **Lisa**

_Hello Jimin ! J 'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire à l'infi' mais Jungkook nous a proposés de venir manger avec lui et ses potes ce midi, tu viendra ? Il y aura Yoongi, anal et tout vos amis :D J'espère que tu sera là !_

De : **Lisa**

_Ana*** pardon mdr oula_

De : **Maman**

_Coucou, le lycée m'a appelé. Tu va bien ? Rappelles moi au plus vite._

Je souriais comme un débile face aux messages, mais je décidais de ne répondre à personne sauf ma mère, que je rappellerais avant d'aller manger.

Je relevais enfin les yeux de mon téléphone et je réalisais de j'ai pris beaucoup de temps à lire mes messages puisque qu'il arrivait enfin aux tribunes pour venir s'asseoir à ma droite, épuisé.

**\- Putain je suis complètement mort, j'adore l'adrénaline mais jamais je deviendrais coureur professionnel, c'est mort.**

**\- Et moi qui était en train de me dire que t'avais du potentiel...**

**\- Je le deviendrais alors, juste pour que tu puisse te la péter ! Les autres te jalouseront parce que tu sera le meilleur ami de celui qui aura battu le record d'Usain Bolt !**

**\- Oui bon, n'abuse pas non plus,** m'étais-je moqué de lui.

Il levait les yeux au ciel avant de boire presque l'entièreté de sa bouteille d'eau. On pourrait presque la confondre avec la sueur qui coulait de sa tempe ou le reste de son visage tellement qu'il était trempé de sa dure labeur. Mais c'est en le détaillant de si près que je me suis rendu compte que c'était bien vrai que sa beauté ne me laissait pas indifférent. Peut-être que je me disais ça parce que j'ai enfin compris le sens du verbe _aimer_... Mais j'étais encore beaucoup trop sur la réserve pour pouvoir complètement me l'admettre, malgré ce qui s'était passé plus tôt à l'infirmerie.

_Ce n'es pas parce que j'ai compris le sens d'un verbe que je suis censé l'appliquer. Oui, j'éprouve de l'affection pour Jungkook, beaucoup trop même. Mais ce n'es pas pour autant que je vais lui montrer toute formes d'affection parce que je ne suis pas gay. Il mérite son bonheur avec Ana comme moi je mériterais du bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre... Ça fonctionne comme ça dans ce genre de situation, non?_

**\- Mais toi, sinon? Tu es sur d'aller mieux? T'a l'air vachement claqué pourtant,** avait-il prononcé en se retournant vers moi, évitant instinctivement son regard.

**\- Si, je t'assure que ça va, ça arrive de faire des malaises... Pas vrai?**

**\- Je sais pas, c'est rare que tu en fasses tout de même**. Il avait raison. En réalité je n'avais presque pas dormi de la nuit, tellement que je pensais à... Ce que vous savez. Et oui, ça m'avait prit la tête à ce point. **J'espère que ça ira un peu mieux, quand même.**

**\- Si je te le dis c'est que c'est le cas, t'en fais pas.**

Il hochait la tête de bas en haut avant de terminer sa bouteille, puis un blanc s'était installé entre nous jusqu'à ce que l'on percevait Chen arriver en compagnie de Taehyung et Ana, qui avait les cheveux trempés. On aurait même dit qu'elle avait autant courus que Jungkook tellement qu'elle avait l'air essoufflée.

**\- C'est normal qu'Ana soit trempée ?**

**\- Ouais, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait partir se laver après sa course.**

**\- Et Taehyung et Chen ?**

**\- Oh eux, ils ont juste déposés un truc au secrétariat... Mais je savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux gens que tu déteste !**

**\- Non pas spécialement, je me posais juste la question puisqu'ils sont revenus tout les trois en même temps.**

**\- Et alors? Ça se trouve ils se sont juste tout simplement croisés sur le chemin du retour, tu t'en poses de ces questions toi...**

_Croisés pour quoi, à ton avis?_ Avais-je envie de lui répondre, mais à la place j'haussais simplement les épaules. Je voulais pas lui mettre le doute, parce que moi même je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je disais. Certes, elle était revenue plus ou moins trempée donc elle avait dût prendre sa douche, logique. En plus elle devait y avoir ses affaires puisqu'elle avait un sac à main sur son épaule.

 _Le même sac à main sur lequel j'ai faillis trébucher plus tôt dans les vestiaires des hommes..._ Donc c'était _elle_ que j'avais entendue crier et rire en même temps ? _Mais pourquoi ? Puis avec qui s'était-elle retrouvée?_

Parce que c'était obligé, elle n'était pas toute seule dans ces douches, masculines en plus. Puis à ce que je sache, absolument personne ne cirait ou riait de cette manière là toute seule.

Mais il ne fallait pas que je fasse de conclusion hâtive. Ça se trouve il ne restait pas assez d'eau chaude chez les filles, donc elle est allée chez les hommes, et ça se trouve elle était au téléphone en même temps... Qui sait ? Ça pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi. Mais qu'est-ce que je disais... En quoi ça me regardais même ? Oui, c'est vrai : Parce que son copain qui me sert aussi de meilleur ami se trouve à mes côtés, et que moi aussi je ressentais quelque chose pour lui.

Mais que lui ressentais quelque chose pour elle, surtout.

 **\- En fait, Lisa t'a prévenue pour ce midi ?** Me souriait-il, justement.

**\- Yes, je mange avec vous. »**

Son sourire s'était agrandi dût à ma réponse, mais je pense que si je lui aurait dit ce que je doutais sur sa copine, je pense que ça n'aurait pas tenue qu'a moi-même de venir manger avec eux ce midi.

*

Et justement une bonne heure plus tard nous nous étions tous retrouvés à table. Enfin, cette fois ci avec la bande que je haïssais au plus profond de mon être, composés des trois enculés ; et de leurs copines pour certains ; et de son nouvel arrivant plus connu sous le nom de Chen.

N'empêche, il était vrai que ne plus aller aux soirées me faisait un bien fou moralement parlant, mais rien que de me retrouver à la même table qu'eux me donnais la gerbe.

_Mais bon, fais ça pour Kook, Jimin. Fais ça pour lui. Même si il n'y a d'yeux que pour Ana._

**« - Les gars, je suis désolé de vous annoncer ça mais pas de soirée demain soir, mes parents partent ce soir donc ça fait qu'ils rentrent plus tôt demain.**

**\- Fait chier, sérieux Nam'...** S'était plaint Taehyung et rajoutant du ketchup sur ses frites.

 **\- Quelles soirées ?** Se demandait Yugyeom, les sourcils froncés.

**\- Disons que depuis l'année dernière on organise une petite soirée le vendredi soir avec Nam' puisque nos parents sont pas là.**

**\- Et ça se résume qu'à des actions ou à des vérités... D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous viendriez pas la semaine prochaine, tiens?** Souriait Hoseok comme si ce qu'il venait de proposer était une bonne idée.

**\- Hobi, tu sais très bien que nous sommes déjà assez comme ça, et que c'est déjà limite avec Chen...**

**\- Mais on s'en fiche Joy,** continuait Yugyeom, **vos darons seront pas là, et c'est pas comme si ils avaient déjà suspectés quelque chose en une année de soirées, je me trompe ?**

 **\- C'est vrai, tu n'a pas tord,** **ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on invitera plus de gens que prévu, puis ça ne s'est jamais vraiment mal terminé en vrai...**

 **\- On verra ça,** l'avait coupé son grand frère. **»**

Au même moment, une sonnerie s'était déclenchée dans la cafeteria. Ce n'était pas la même sonnerie pour annoncer un cours ou une pause, non là c'était la micro-sonnerie pour annoncer que quelqu'un allait prendre la parole dans le microphone du lycée, qui habituellement, ne s'allume jamais sauf en cas de très haute importance.

**_« Bonjour chers élèves. Ici le principal Monsieur Zheng. Nous vous informons que les cours de demain seront suspendus pour une raison ma foi plutôt particulière : Je m'excuse d'avance de devoir vous annoncer cela en plein repas pour certains ou en plein cours pour d'autres, mais sachez ce lycée n'est pas un baisodrome, mais tout résidus restant de leurs actes me font penser le contraire. Donc exceptionnellement, les cours de demain seront suspendus pour tout le monde, mais à partir de maintenant plus aucun élève aura le droit de pénétrer dans les douches masculines ou féminines jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et toute aide à la recherche des principaux suspects restera bien évidemment la bienvenue au secrétariat des élèves. Sur ce, bonne journée à tous. »_ **

Alors que tout le monde autour de notre table discutaient à propos de cette nouvelle, notre table était restée silencieuse. La seule silencieuse de toute la cafet'. Tout le monde se regardait, et les seuls bruits qui régnaient étaient venaient des autres tables autour de nous. Je ne savais plus combien de longues secondes ce moment gênant avant duré, mais mon regard avait louché sur celui d'Ana, qui elle, tentait à tout prix d'éviter mon regard et louchant sur l'une des personne que je détestais le plus... Et j'arrivais pas à savoir si elle louchait sur l' _enculé_ numéro un, ou son meilleur ami.

_Putain, ça voudrait donc dire que la personne que j'avais entendu crier et rire depuis les douches était bien elle, et qu'elle avait oser le faire avec l'un des potes de Jungkook._

_Et c'est elle, qui es censé sortir, aimer et chérir_ _ mon _ _meilleur ami, alors qu'elle était la cause principale de toutes ces discussions autour de nous._

C'était officiel, je la haïssais au plus profond de mon âme. Elle avait sa place dans le cercle très fermé des _enculés_.

 **« - Bon du coup, j'imagine qu'on peut décaler la soirée à ce soir** **?** **Je pense que ça arrangera tout le monde,** avait reprit Hiseong, mettant fin à se blanc immense qui avait sembler durer une éternité.

 **\- Et nous aussi, si nous avons le droit de venir du coup...** Demandait Lisa, hésitante.

**\- Bon, ok vous pouvez venir, mais si l'un d'entre vous fume ce sera dehors que ça se passera.**

**\- Moi par contre je ne pourrais pas venir,** continuait Rosie, **ou plutôt j'aime pas trop m'infiltrer dans ce genre de soirée où je connais quasiment personne...**

**\- C'est dingue à quel point vous avez des points en commun, toi et Jimin.**

**\- Fermes-là Yoongi,** avais-je levé les yeux au ciel. **»**

Le repas avait continué de plus belle jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, me faisant savoir que j'avais reçu un message.

De : **Lisa**

_Attends moi après manger, j'ai à te parler ;) (Tqt rien de grave mdr)_

Je lavais mon regard vers celle-ci qui me regardait déjà avec un large sourire, que je lui rendit en retour.

_Je me demandes bien pourquoi et de quoi elle voulait me parler..._

*

Après avoir mangé, je m'étais rendu à mon casier pour déposer quelques cahiers de cours, et j'avais toujours en tête le regard d'Ana qui louchait entre moi et les deux autres. Elle a dût comprendre que je savais que c'était elle dans les douches, mais vu que je ne savais pas exactement avec qui elle avait pût faire une chose pareille, elle devait probablement se sentir en sécurité... En quelque sorte.

Mais dans tout les cas, elle avait manqué de respect à mon meilleur ami, et ça c'était impardonnable. Sans compter qu'elle avait l'occasion de lui donner toute son affection et qu'elle fous tout ça en l'air, avec l'un de ses propre potes en plus. Certes, Jungkook n'avait pas fait mieux de son côté, mais il m'a quand même avoué qu'il a finit par réellement l'aimer. Alors qu'elle... J'avais juste envie de tout balancer à Jungkook, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui faire du mal non plus puisqu'il l' _aime_... Comme si je me faisais pas assez du mal déjà.

 **« - Jimin, on y va?** Avait prononcé Lisa, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

 **\- Oui j'arrive,** lui avais-je répondu en fermant mon casier.

Nous commençons à marcher côtes à côtes dans les couloirs presque vide du lycée puisqu'en même temps, qui voudrait rester à l'intérieur du lycée alors qu'il faisait très beau dehors, comparé à hier? Puis, vu qu'elle voulait me parler, c'était plutôt le bon moment. Nous nous étions donc retrouvés dans le chemin en hauteur qui menait au CDI et qui était assez lumineux. Et en se mettant au rebord de celui-ci nous pouvions apercevoir plus en détail la cours extérieure et ce qui s'y passait. Yugyeom et Rosie semblaient bien s'entendre avec le reste du groupe d'amis, en même temps de ce que j'avais compris certains se seraient déjà croisés en soirée, et vice versa.

Mais le voir lui tenir la main, en même temps de rigoler avec l'un des principaux suspects, me foutait la rage. Rage que je devait garder pour moi-même puisque Lisa était à mes côtés.

**\- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne va plus aux soirées de Namjoon et Joyeon, ils ont l'air sympa pourtant.**

**\- Tu m'a envoyé un message pour me parler de ça?**

**\- Bah quoi? Il faut que je sache à l'avance ce qui s'y passe là-bas, si c'est ça qui t'a rendu anti-soirées...**

Je ricanais, en me disant qu'enfin, quelqu'un s'inquiétait réellement pour moi à ce sujet. En un an j'en avais vécu des choses là bas, et je devais garder tout ça pour moi parce que, comme ils le disaient si bien, « ce qui se passe aux soirées restent aux soirées »... Mon cul ouais. Je n'y allais même plus à leurs soirées de merde, alors pourquoi encore garder ces horreurs pour moi ? C'était le bon moment pour me l'ouvrir.

 **\- Joyeon est plutôt sympa, certes, mais à côté son frère est un vrai connard,** ricanais-je une énième fois, en pensant à toutes les crasses qu'il a pût me dire en trois ans de lycée, sans compter les soirées, **encore ces derniers temps avec Hoseok ils semblent enfin me lâcher la grappe, mais ne parlons pas de l'arrivée de Chen, puis Taehyung... Il ne m'a jamais supporté, moi non plus du coup, et je pense que je ne le saurais jamais pourquoi. Mais au final j'allais à ces soirées juste parce que Kook y allait aussi, pas parce que ça me plaisait d'y être. Ce sont les amis de Kook et Yoongi, pas les miens.**

**\- Alors pourquoi tu ne traînais pas avec tes propres amis à toi si vous ne vous appréciez pas?**

**\- Disons qu'hormis eux deux, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis pour tout t'avouer,** avais-je avouer, en évitant son regard, **je ne suis pas du genre à être une personne qui ose aller vers les gens, ce sont plutôt eux qui viennent vers moi, enfin si l'envie leurs prend...**

 **\- Mais maintenant tu m'a moi, Yugy' et Rosie, désormais.** Avait-elle répondue avec un large sourire, relevant finalement mon visage vers le sien. **Ces derniers temps tu t'es beaucoup confié à nous et même si vous ne vous parliez pas trop, Rosie t'apprécie vraiment. On te trouve génial Jimin, tu es une personne avec un bon fond, et tu mérite d'être entouré des bonnes personnes également. Puis c'est trop cool que tu soit avec nous en danse, sans ça on aurait jamais pût faire connaissance.**

**\- Je me remercie moi même de m'être lancé du coup, et surtout Kook, Yoongi et mon cousin, ils ont pas mal forcés pour que j'y participes pour tout t'avouer.**

**\- Tu vois que ce n'était pas une aussi mauvaise idée que ça, même si le prof est chiant.**

**\- Non, c'est vrai,** avais-je doucement gloussé en repensant au prof, **mais tu sais ce qui est réellement une mauvaise idée? C'est que t'aille à cette soirée, que tu sympathise avec eux et que tu commence à me détester sans aucune raison valable, toi aussi.**

**\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ils sont juste un peu bêtes, ils t'ont heurtés, certes... Mais tu sais ce que ça veux dire.**

**\- Non, absolument pas. Ça voudrait dire quoi ?**

**\- Que toute haine mérite vengeance.**

À l'entente de ce mot, je m'étais mis à la fixer. N'ayant pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Alors qu'elle, semblait en être amusée.

Bon, je dois avouer que l'entente de ce mot commençait à me plaire, aussi.

**\- Vengeance? Que veux tu dire par là?**

**\- Viens à cette soirée sans les prévenir pour commencer, après laisse toi aller.**

**\- Me laisser aller? C'est hors de question j'ai pas envie que ça partes d'avantage en couilles, surtout avec eux.**

**\- Sérieux Jimin, tu me dis qu'ils te haïssent, qu'ils te blessent gratuitement, alors pourquoi toi tu ne devrais pas faire la même chose? Pourquoi toi tu dois te limiter qu'à un jeu ou à leurs propre personnalité? À leurs attentes? Tu ne voudrait pas enfin savoir pourquoi ils t'embêtent autant? Il doit bien y avoir une raison à cela.**

Lisa n'avait pas tord sur ce coup là, au contraire je pensais comme elle : Moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi exactement ; et réellement surtout ; ils me haïssait autant. Bon, peu importe la raison je continuerais de les haïr mais juste histoire de mettre ça au clair pourrait franchement me faire ouvrir les yeux sur plusieurs choses.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne deviendrait pas tout simplement toi, ce soir, histoire de mettre un terme à tout ce harcèlement?**

**\- Pourquoi personne ne pense que je suis absolument confiant?**

**\- Parce que c'est pas le cas. La preuve, t'hésite** **à y** **aller, et si t'hésite ça voudrait dire que tu as peur. Mais en vrai t'a peur de quoi? D'eux ou de toi-même?**

**\- Et Rosie? Elle compte pas venir elle non plus.**

**\- Ça n'a a aucun rapport, puis elle semble plutôt bien s'entendre avec le reste de la bande.**

C'était soûlant de savoir que tout le monde autour de moi pouvait avoir raison au sujet de mon manque de confiance en soi, je repensais même à ce que m'avait dit Jungkook lors de ma dernière soirée à laquelle je suis allée... Et si on compte pas le fait qu'il était bourrée, lui aussi avait raison. Il fallait que je _me_ laisse aller.

_C'est décidé, j'allais foutre la merde et ce pour le bien de tous._


	11. VIII (2/2)

Il était 21 heures et j'étais déjà fin prêt pour la soirée, j'avais même emprunté du maquillage à ma sœur pour tenter un truc sur mes yeux, mais j'avais qu'une demie-heure devant moi pour rejoindre Jungkook, sans même qu'il saches que je viennes avec lui pour une simple et unique raison: Leurs montrer, prouver de quoi je suis capable. Et cette fois ci j'allais pas me laisser faire ou laisser passer ça comme à chaque soirées, non: Ce soir j'allais être Park Jimin, et non pas « l'autre » ou « le meilleur ami de Jungkook ». J'avais hâte mais en même temps, j'angoissais un peu. Mais en repensant aux dires de Lisa de cet après-midi, il est vrai que la seule personne qui me faisait réellement peur était moi-même, et je devais vaincre cette peur.

Mais en ce qui en était de maintenant, je m'ennuyais puisque j'attendais à ce que Jungkook sortes de chez lui. Donc en attendant je me contentais juste de reposer mes affaires de cours sur mon bureau, histoire que je pense directement à faire mes devoirs ce week-end. Parce qu'à force de vouloir se changer les idées, j'oubliais totalement les examens finaux de fins d'année de Terminale. Il fallait que je me remettes en route.

Mais en sortant le dernier livre de mon bureau, j'avais sorti en même temps le prospectus que l'infirmière m'avait passé plus tôt dans la journée. Putain, j'avais totalement oublié cette merde. Je m'installais donc sur mon lit et essayait de lire tout ça par simple curiosité.

 **« -** ** _« Être LGBT_** ** _est_** ** _une liberté ! Être Gay c'est OK ! »_** **,** **mais** **bien sûr...** Avais-je dis en jetant le papier dans la poubelle tout en restant sur mon lit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi l'infirmière en avait conclue une telle chose, à croire que Chen aurait raison aussi.

Bon, j'admets qu'en vérité je ne suis pas du tout attiré envers les hommes. Mais c'était quoi ce que je ressentais envers Jungkook alors? De l'affection, ou de l'attirance? _Et non je ne l'aime pas, même si ce verbe me met en rogne... Non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. J'étais juste encore dans les vapes ce matin à l'infirmerie._

Mais... Si j'étais attiré ne serait-ce que physiquement par Jungkook, ça fait pas de moi un homosexuel?

 **\- Bon, autant le vérifier une bonne fois pour toute,** avais-je encore dis à moi-même en prenant mon téléphone, en allant fouiller quelques sites sur internets, sites que je n'aurais jamais pensé aller de toute ma vie.

Mais me voilà sur l'un des sites, et rien que les miniatures me donnait la gerbe. Mais bon, il fallait que je me dise une bonne fois pour toute que je n'étais pas attiré par les hommes, histoire de tirer un trait dessus. Je cliquais donc sur une vidéo au hasard avant qu'elle se lance elle-même.

Deux hommes semblaient discuter au début de la vidéo... _Mais bon j'imagine que ces comme les films X hétéros_ _:_ _T'a l'histoire que tout le monde s'en fous d'abord et après sans qu'il y ai de transition ils se mettent à s'entre-bouffer..._ C'était d'un ennui, encore plus quand c'était deux hommes. J'essayais quand même de faire un effort en mettant l'une de mes mains en dessous de mon caleçon, en faisant même des mouvement de vas et viens, mais rien. J'étais même pas chaud. Et même si les des hommes dans la vidéo étaient au feu de leurs actions, je préférais éteindre la page internet, remettre correctement mon pantalon et de me lever aller me laver les mains, avant de sortir de chez moi. Faisant bien attention à ce que ma mère soit assez concentrée par ce qu'elle regardait à la télé avant de m'en aller.

Et ça tombait bien, vu que je voyais déjà Jungkook marcher au loin. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes, ayant le cœur battant à la chamade. _Et dire que j'ai faillis le louper à cause d'un porno gay..._ Je soufflais en repensant à ça, et décidais donc de le rejoindre.

 **\- On dirait que c'est la pleine lune ce soir !** Avais-je dit en posant mon bras autour de son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

**\- Jimin? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

**\- Je viens à la soirée avec toi.**

**\- Et pourquoi? Une bête t'a piqué depuis l'épisode du** **_« je veux plus y allez parce que je les déteste tous »_ ** **?**

**\- Non, justement parce que puisque je les hais, pourquoi ne pas m'en amuser?** Je lui avais fait un clin d'œil, avant qu'il ne lève les yeux vers le ciel avant de se retourner vers moi, ayant arrêté de marcher.

**\- T'es un vrai malade quand tu veux, toi.**

Je me contentais juste de lui sourire en guise de réponse et nous continuons de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive jusqu'à cette petite route, là où j'avais l'habitude d'attendre Yoongi avec Jungkook la dernière fois, et dire que l'année passé on y allait à vélo... _Le temps passe si vite._

Mais en parlant du loup, nous apercevons rapidement la voiture de Yoongi; ou plutôt celle de son père qui l'emprunte quand ça l'arrange; arriver au loin. Sauf que quand elle s'était arrêté face à nous, ce n'était pas Yoongi qui ouvrait la fenêtre du côté passager cette fois ci, mais Chen. Qui avait mit de la musique à fond en plus.

 **\- Salut Kook, et... Jimin? Qu'est-ce qu'il fous là lui?** Avait-il demandé à conducteur, assez perturbé.

**\- J'en sais rien mais les gars comme vous pouvez le constater, Chen est là. Donc montez à l'arrière.**

J'ignorais la présence de ce mec avant de monter à l'arrière, à gauche soit derrière Yoongi. Rien que le fait de m'être retrouver dans la même caisse que ce Chen me faisait incroyablement chier.

Mais il fallait pas que je lâche mon but principal de la soirée: Être juste moi-même, putain.

Jungkook, lui, s'était installé à l'arrière de ce mec, en sortait une cigarette de son paquet, et en passant une à Yoongi même si il avait déjà commencé à faire la route.

 **\- Mec, il te reste du feu?** Lui avait demandé l'autre gros con en se retournant vers lui, avec ses faux airs de bad boy.

**\- Tu me prends pour qui? Rapproche.**

Sous ses ordres, Chen se rapprochait de lui pour qu'il puisse allumer sa cigarette grâce à son briquet. Normalement, quand Jungkook proposait ce genre de chose il le faisait qu'à moi et Yoongi était toujours gêné face à ça mais là, Yoongi semblait en avoir rien à foutre vu qu'il avait déjà recommencé à conduire et moi je les regardait, ou plutôt regardait cet enculé de Chen, qui après ça me tendis un énorme sourire. _Enculé._

Et toujours en le fixant de mes globes oculaires, je volais la cigarette que Jungkook avait déjà mit en bouche pour l'inspirer et la souffler à mon tour, histoire que ce gros con s'étouffe avec la fumée. Ce dernier avait même mit sur pause la musique en se retournant vers moi, étant déjà assez en rogne.

**\- Putain mec tu joue à quoi là? T'en fous partout dans la caisse !**

**\- Mais c'était pas toi qui était prêt à jouer avec moi, l'autre fois en cours?**

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, laissant à la place un petit rire nerveux qu'avait laissé Jungkook entre deux taffes.

**\- Quoi toi?**

**\- Oh ça va, t'énerves pas, calme toi.**

**\- J'avoue, au pire ouvre la fenêtre si ça te dérage tans que ça,** s'était incrusté Yoongi dans tout ça. **»**

Celui que je détestais le plus dans cette voiture se contentait juste de me lancer un dernier regard noir avant de se retourner et de remettre sa musique à fond, en ouvrant en grand sa fenêtre, Jungkook me souriant en guise de fierté.

Il voulait jouer? Il allait jouer. Car de toute façon ce que je voulais au fond c'était que cette soirée ce commence au plus vite.

*

Après avoir expliqués les règles aux deux nouveaux arrivant, la partie avait plutôt bien commencée. Je n'avais pas trop eu besoin d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle j'étais là, au contraire: Ils s'en foutaient. Sauf Lisa et Yugyeom et grâce à eux je commençais presque à éprouver du plaisir à être là. De Lisa à Yoongi, Yoongi à Hoseok, Hoseok à Hiseong, Hiseong à Ana, Ana à Yugyeom et de Yugyeom à Chen, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit...

**« - Bon et bien, qui vais-je choisir... Jimin, action ou vérité?**

... Jusqu'à maintenant, comme par hasard, comme si j'étais une bête de foire, tiens. Bon, après je l'avais un peu cherché dans la voiture aussi, j'avoue. En plus, je voyais bien Taehyung venir se foutre de moi une énième fois, avec des expressions du style:

**\- Ah oui, aussi, on a oublié de te prévenir mais Jimin ne choisi jamais-**

**\- Action.**

Sauf que cette fois-ci j'étais déjà déterminé à le rembarrer, ou plutôt _les_ rembarrer. En vérité, j'étais déjà assez soûlé comme ça et Jungkook le savait très bien puisqu'il n'osait pas regarder en ma direction. Je ne savais pas ce que je buvais depuis tout à l'heure mais c'était vachement fort, et j'avais fortement envie de rejeter toute ma haine sur ces putains d'haineux. C'était limite ma seule source de plaisir en dehors de cet alcool fort.

Mais Chen lui semblait bien le savoir aussi, vu l'air suspicieux qu'il me donnait avant d'ouvrir sa bouche.

**\- Bien, dans ce cas là, avoue que tu as ressenti quelque chose lorsque ton meilleur ami m'a allumé ma clope tout à l'heure dans la voiture.**

**\- Comment ça?** Le coupait Namjoon, en rajoutant ses pensés d'intello à deux balles. **C'est débile comme résonnement Chen, si je comprends bien il** **t'a** **juste allumé** **une** **clope, il n'y a rien à sous-entendre à ça, puis ça sonne plus comme une vérité qu'une action.**

**\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Namjoon, mais justement en ce qui en es de Jimin, crois moi que cette action sous-entends beaucoup** **trop** **de choses.**

Pour une fois que Namjoon méritait mon respect, contrairement à son nouvel ami que je rêverais tellement qu'il dégage d'ici... _Ou devrais-je le faire à sa place, tiens?_ Il était chiant à ne pas lâcher l'affaire mais bon, en vérité ça m'arrangeais.

**\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**\- Arrête de faire ta Helen Keller, Jimin. On est entre nous, et j'ai bien vu dans ton regard que tu** **rêvais** **être à ma place.**

**\- Je ne suis absolument pas sourd, muet ou aveugle, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.**

**\- Et si je me rapprochais de** **_ton_ ** **Kook comme ceci, t'aura retrouvé la vue?**

Il s'était tout doucement rapproché de Jungkook, qui lui semblait appeler à l'aide. N'empêche, parfois j'espérais seulement de ne plus avoir d'oreilles pour entendre des conneries pareilles... Mais le pauvre, il était incroyablement gêné par Chen, qui d'ailleurs celui-ci semblait gêner incroyablement toutes les personnes présente dans cette pièce sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. Le silence étant à son apogée, les regards rivés ailleurs du mieux possible, cette scène décrivait exactement ce que je ressentais : un malaise profond.

**\- Alors Jimin, comme ça on perd sa langue?**

**\- Dégage ton aura de Jungkook, t'es putain de gênant mec.**

**\- Ce qui te gènes surtout, c'est que je sois aussi proche son maître.**

Il avait osé. Il avait osé dire des propos que je cherchais tans à éviter. Dire que Jungkook était mon maître, cela voudrait dire que j'étais son élève, son soumis, son chien... Comme une simple soustraction, un moins que rien, une _pauvre merde_. Il, à la porté de tous, me considérait comme quelqu'un ou plutôt, quelque chose sans importance et sous-entendre ça de ma personne sans savoir qui j'étais réellement m'avait fait serrer led poings. Finalement, je sentais enfin le regard de Jungkook et de Lisa vers moi au loin, me disant de leurs yeux _« non, ne fais pas ça Jimin »_ mais j'en avais plus rien à foutre, je voulais qu'il sache qui je suis sans perdre de temps, contrairement aux mauvaises expériences avec les autres qui ont, au final, eu une image fragile de moi alors que ce n'était pas ce que j'étais.

Ou que je ne me considérais pas comme tel, plutôt.

J'avais fais quelques allés-retour entre le regard de Kook, Lisa et Chen, entre les gentils et les méchants. Les anges et le démon incarné, comme si cette scène tournait au ralenti dans ma tête. Et la seule conclusion que j'ai eu était de me calmer. Parce que comme chaque _objet_ qui chauffe, il fallait la débrancher avant de la rebrancher afin d'éviter qu'elle explose. Puis me connaissant, il fallait que je prennes du recul pour éviter de péter les plombs, comme tout être censé qui est à bout des conneries d'autrui.

Donc je m'étais levé, sourire aux lèvres, sortant une cigarette de mon paquet en m'en allant vers la baie vitré qui menait au jardin sous un silence des plus silencieux.

Mais ce même démon depuis le début, semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

**\- Mec, arrête de fuir pour éviter d'affronter la réalité en face telle qu'elle est, toi même tu sais qu'** **_être gay c'est ok_ ** **, pas vrai?**

Le bruit presque silencieux qui régnait dans la pièce était mon paquet et ma clope qui avait rejoint le sol. Le bruit presque sourd était ma personne qui s'était tout doucement retourné vers ce personnage, qui lui portait un incroyable sourire au lèvres. Les autres, eux, n'osaient rien dire ni rien faire, même Taehyung était resté figé.

_Au final, l'enculé du second nom n'était même plus Namjoon, mais ce mec. Il avait surpassé tout les autres enculés en une seule soirée ce gros psychopathe, sauf Taehyung parce qu'il fallait pas trop déconner non plus._

_Mais quand j'y repense... D'où ce vieux mec as-t-il eu une sextape de Jungkook et d'Ana? Je paris qu'ils étaient même pas au courant... Et en plus de ça il fouillait dans les affaires des autres aux vestiaires du lycée? Obligé, ça pouvait qu'être lui dans les douches avec Ana ce matin._

_Il s'est grillé tout seul_ _, et ça tombe incroyablement bien._

Mais moi, je n'avais pas perdu de temps pour me rebrancher et de lui faire comprendre à cet _enculé_ de ses morts _qui_ avait du putain pouvoir ici, et _qui_ était rien d'autre qu'un putain de chien, qu'une putain de soustraction, qu'une putain de _merde_.

Je _suis_ Park Jimin, et lui c'était qui, même?

**\- Jimin putain, calme toi !**

Les autres tentaient de terminer tout ce raffut au plus vite. Raffut qui se résumait qu'à des coups et à du sang, et à une énorme satisfaction interne mine de rien.

**\- Putain mais arrêtez-les ! Ils saignent !**

_Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que suis-je en train de faire? C'est moi ça? Ça ne me ressemble pas... Ou alors je n'ai pas l'habitude d'haïr quelqu'un au point de vouloir qu'il crève._ Je devais mettre un terme à tout ça et au plus vite, sans en ressortir perdant.

**\- Arrêtez vous bande de malades !**

Je marquais donc la fin de tout ce chantier en me contenant juste de le pousser une énième fois contre le sol ; ayant les autres qui essayaient tans bien que mal de ma rattraper ou de rattraper l'autre connard ; de le prendre par le col, avant de lui prononcer lettres par lettres:

**-** **Tu** **crois vraiment que de filmer mon meilleur pote se taper** **sa** **copine, ainsi que se taper la meuf de mon meilleur pote dans les douches du lycée était une bonne idée? Tu t'es grillé tout seul, sale con.**

Je ne le quittais pas des yeux en attendant une réponse de sa part, mais j'imaginais facilement que les autres qui étaient autour de nous devaient êtres choqués. Mais comme un con tout ce que cet enculé de Chen eu comme réponse, aussi intelligent qui soit, était:

**\- Ce n'était pas moi, dans les douches.**

Je l'avais donc lâché de mes mains devenues sale rien qu'à le toucher, pour le fixer d'avantage, alors qu'il se contentait de regarder à sa droite. Par évidence, je m'étais retourné vers ce qui semblait être la base de toutes cachotteries, soit Satan en personne.

Faire un pari, tout ça pour le gagner sans que son adversaire soit au courant de toute cette mascarade... Comme quoi, l' _enculé numéro un_ portait vraiment bien son nom.

Ce dernier ne disait rien, et se contentait juste de fixer son adversaire droit dans le yeux, d'un air joueur et surtout mauvais.

**\- Et ouais mec, j'ai gagné le pari. Dommage que c** **e soit** **dans le douches sinon ton téléphone aurait prit cher Chen, mais en tout cas ça m'a bien servit lors des dernières soirées.**

La principale concernée n'osait même pas ouvrir la bouche et regardait tout simplement Jungkook. Mais ce dernier, lui, l'air exténué, croisa simplement le regard de sa petite-amie puis celui de Satan, avant de s'en aller de toute vitesse de la sortie de la maison. _Tu m'étonnes, il devait tellement se sentir humilié_.

Et moi je ne perdis pas de temps pour le rejoindre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture de Yoongi qui était garée sur le trottoir, se contentant de m'ignorer quand je l'appelais par son nom.

**\- Jungkook ! Putain je-**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dis?** Avait-il dit en se retournant finalement retourné vers moi, sanglotant, les yeux embuées de larmes. _Putain, c'était vraiment rare de le voir dans cet état là._ **T'étais au courant de tout ce qu'ils ont fait, et toi tu n'est même pas foutu de me le dire alors que t'es censé être mon meilleur ami...**

**\- J'avais vraiment pas tilté pour la vidéo, et pour ce matin j'étais même pas sur que ce soit Chen, la preuve au final c'est Taehy-**

**\- Et alors, ça change quoi ?** Avait-il crié en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il avait l'air vraiment à bout. **Elle s'est tapé mon pote ! Et mon pote s'est tapé** ** _ma_** **meuf, au lycée, avec un autre gars pour surveiller ses arrières ! Il m'a même filmé pendant que j'étais avec elle, ils ont une vidéo de moi avec elle sans que je le saches ! Tu t'en rends compte du délire au moins?**

 **\- Dis le même mec qui a fait un pari pour se taper une meuf, c'est plutôt elle que je devrais plaindre...** Avais-je avoué en évitant son regard, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait me faire la morale.

**\- T'es sérieux Jimin?**

**\- Et toi, t'es sérieux de me faire tout un speech sur notre amitié alors qu'au final j'essayais juste de te protéger?** **À** **ton avis, pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dis? C'est absolument pour la même raison pour laquelle tu ne m'avais rien dis à propos de ce putain de pari** **ces derniers jours.** Face à ces dires, il s'était posé contre la portière de la voiture, les bras croisés en fixant le sol, sachant que j'avais d'une part raison. **Je voulais être totalement sur de moi avant de t'en parler, mais comme t'a put le constater j'ai pété un câble et j'ai eu plus ou moins raison... Je voulais pas que tu sois perturbé de si tôt, surtout si c'était pour te dire de choses fausses.**

**\- Ça n'explique en aucun cas cette histoire vidéo.**

**\- Il me l'a montré avant les auditions de danse pour que je sois assez perturbé pour les rater.** Avais-je avoué en me mettant à ses côtés, dans la même posture que lui. **Et effectivement ça m'a perturbé, mais beaucoup plus dans un contexte personnel.** **Et je m'en suis rendu compte que tout à l'heure qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait... Je suis désolé, j'ai vraiment été égoïste sur ce coup.**

Un silence s'était installé entre nous, et je remarquait qu'il s'était un peu calmé par rapport à tout à l'heure. Et moi je ne savais plus quoi faire... Il était vrai que j'aurais put douter depuis le début que c'était bizarre que Chen ai une vidéo d'Ana et Jungkook en plein acte, _je suis vraiment débile_. À la place j'ai préféré douter de notre amitié alors que les vrais connards dans tout ça étaient Taehyung et son meilleur ami.

Et je me demandais vraiment qu'est-ce qui les avait poussés à faire un truc pareil. De même pour Ana, qu'est-ce qui l'avait bien put poussé à tromper Jungkook, avec ce connard de Taehyung en plus? Ça restait encore flou mais en tout cas ce qui m'importait pour l'instant, était que ça allait mieux entre moi et Jungkook désormais. _Et que les autres on les emmerdes_.

 **\- Finalement on est un peu pareil, toi et moi.** M'avouait-il, me coupant de mes pensées. **On se ment pour le bonheur de chacun au point de s'en persuader, jusqu'à ce que ça explose. On est pas aussi proches pour rien.**

**\- C'est vrai, mais j'espère qu'on finira par être honnête l'un envers l'autre, un de ces jours.**

**\- Oui, j'espère aussi.**

**\- Enfin bref, je vais aller voir où en sont les autres.**

J'avais lâché cette phrase que n'avait aucun rapport avec la discussion avant de retourner dans la maison, là où tout le monde se réfugiait. Et en retournant dans cette pièce, la tension semblait s'être un peu atténuée, sauf en ce qui s'agissait de Chen, me regardant avec le plus sale des regards noirs, qui était assis sur l'un des canapés avec un sachet de glaçon sur la tempe... Je préférais éviter son regard.

 **\- Jimin, ça va?** S'était rapprochée Lisa, inquiète. **Comment va Jungkook?**

**\- Il a un peu du mal à s'en remettre pour tout avouer, mais tu sais où se trouve Ana?**

**\- Elle est dehors, près de la piscine.**

Effectivement en tournant le regard vers l'extérieur de la maison je pouvais y apercevoir Ana. Assise près de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau, en train de fumer un joint. Je décidais donc de m'asseoir en tailleur près d'elle.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**\- Pourquoi t'a fais ça?**

**\- Je suis sa copine en partant d'un putain de pari, t'a oublié? Si tu** **ne** **l'a** **vait** **pas engueulé au téléphone l'autre soir je ne l'aurais jamais sut.** _Malgré qu'elle soit désagréable elle gagne un point sur ce coup là._

 **\- Il est vraiment désolé pour cette histoire de pari, Jungkook n'est vraiment pas un connard...** Avais-je dit essayant tout de même de défendre mon meilleur ami malgré les circonstances. **Pas plus tard qu'hier, il m'a avoué qu'il t'aimait.**

**\- Ça ne veux** **absolument** **rien dire car si une personne t'aime réellement elle ne te fais pas autant de mal, surtout si il n'y a aucune raison derrière tout ça... Tu pense le connaître assez suffisamment pour pouvoir me dire ça, mais en vrai qui le connaît réellement? Si ça se trouve, il doit se reprocher tellement de choses, pour en arriver au stade de faire un pari pour sortir avec la première fille qu'il voit. Sans se gêner d'avoir cette vidéo...**

**\- Jungkook n'était vraiment pas au courant pour l'existence de cette vidéo, Chen me l'avait montré juste avant les auditions...**

**\- Alors pourquoi toi tu l'étais et tu n'a rien dit à personne? Pourquoi ils te l'ont montrés? Il doit y avoir une raison encore plus louche que juste pour essayer te faire foirer des auditions.**

**\- Et tu ne t'es pas non plus demandé pourquoi ils ont fait ça, peut-être? Ce sont de gros connards, ils ont rien d'autre à faire de leurs vie que de foutre la merde partout où ils passent et peut-être qu'en réalité, ce sont surtout eux qui se reprochent tellement de choses à eux même pour pouvoir agir de cette manière avec les autres.**

**\- N'empêche t'aurais put au moins en parler aux principaux concernés pour cette vidéo.** Puis elle s'était levée, en remettant ses chaussures avant de s'en aller dans la pièce principale là où se trouvait les autres.

Elle m'avait soûlé, et elle l'avait bien remarqué à cause du ton que j'avais pris sur elle. Oui je sais, j'ai été complètement con de n'avoir pas directement tilté que ce n'était en aucun cas Jungkook qui avait filmé tout ça. Résultat voilà où ça en était: _J'ai_ foutu la merde entre eux et en vérité, sur un plan beaucoup plus personnel ça m'arrangeait. Au moins je pouvais être sûr que Taehyung et Chen n'allaient pas réessayer d'influencer Jungkook de si tôt car oui, malgré les apparences, Jungkook était vraiment quelqu'un d'influençable.

Après un petit temps de réflexion, je décidais enfin de me lever et de rejoindre les autres à mon tour dans le salon, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous en train de s'engueuler.

Enfin, surtout la principale concernée.

 **\- Il doit être vachement fier de lui maintenant !** S'était exclamée la brune, ne remarquant pas mon arrivée.

 **\- Déjà c'est pas lui à qui tu devrais en vouloir, tu le sais très bien.** Avait continué Yugyeom d'un ton assez calme. **Mais je devrais te retourner la question. Si il ne l'a** **vait** **pas mis sur le tapis, il l'aurait jamais sût.**

**\- Justement ! Si il l'a** **vait** **jamais sût ça aurait été mieux pour lui, pour moi,** **et** **pour notre relation !**

**\- Arrête,** m'étais-je incrusté, _au bonheur de tous_ , **tu sais très bien que dans ce sens là votre relation** **aurait été** **basé que sur du mensonge. Et tu pense que c'est ça que t'aurais aimé avoir comme relation avec lui? Tu pense que vous aur** **ez** **étés heureux ensemble de cette manière là?**

 **\- Fermes là,** commentait celui que j'avais bien amoché quelques minutes plus tôt, **tu donnes des conseils aux autres alors que tu sais même pas les appliquer à toi même.**

**\- Dois-je te rappeler qui se doit d'atténuer son petit bobo avec un stupide glaçon?**

**\- Ne réessaie même pas de me provoquer sale pédé.**

**\- Et quoi donc? Hormis de foutre les gens dans des cases, qu'est-ce tu sais faire d'autre, Eunzoo? Tout le monde en a tellement rien à foutre de toi que je suis le seul à t'appeler par ton prénom.**

**\- Mais il t'arrive quoi là?** Se l'ouvrait finalement le boss final de la famille des _enculés_ , en se levant du canapé, le regard glacial vers le mien. **Tu débarques ici sans prévenir personne et tu commence à faire ta balance, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? On t'a piqué ou quoi?**

Même si j'étais à peu près de retour à mon état normal, sa remarque ne m'empêchait pas de rire à gorge déployé devant les autres qui comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. C'était limite si ils attendaient que ça ré explose avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

**\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle?**

**\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir?**

**\- Si je te le demandes, sale con !**

**\- Ce qui est si drôle c'est que tu ose me faire la morale en me demandant ce qui m'a piqué, alors que toi t'a** ** _piqué_** **la copine de mon meilleur ami derrière son dos, tu profite de ses faiblesses pour te servir d'elle à** ** _ton_** **profit et qu'en plus de ça, tu détiens une sextape d'eux. Et non pas qu'une seule copie, vu que tu en a envoyé une autre sur le téléphone de Chen donc je n'ose même pas imaginer le nombre de copies que dois posséder... Mais dans tout ça, t'a les boules de me dire avec ton air de Ray Charles que c'est censé être moi le problème? J'hallucine, moi dans tout ça je fais que d'aider, et même si je n'ai pas la science infuse je peux juste en conclure qu'en calculant tout ça, c'est plutôt toi le plus sale des cons dans l'histoire.** Je marquais une pause en ricanant un énième fois, avant de reprendre de plus belle sans même le quitter des yeux. **Je me demandes même si parfois tu te regarde dans un miroir et que tu te demande aussi ce qui t'aurait autant piqué pour pouvoir agir de la sorte sans même y montrer aucun remord. A croire que ce serait plutôt Chen qui se la joue Helen Keller puisqu'il tiens tans à protéger son meilleur ami lui aussi. Au final c'est lui ton petit chien... À moins que dans un autre contexte beaucoup plus intime, peut-être que c'est toi qui joue le rôle de la chienne, ce serait donc bien pour ça que tu aime tans t'en foutre plein dans le cul? C'est dingue comment tout s'est éclaircit d'un seul coup, je suis plutôt fier de moi pour un sale con.**

La scène qui se produisait autour de moi était incroyable. Tout le monde se regardait entre eux, mais surtout Taehyung n'osait plus rien dire ni quoi faire tellement que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Et même dans une telle position de faiblesse, il n'osait même pas les cligner pour pas qu'on les vois s'avachir sur ses joues. Il se contentait juste de me fixer en se mordant ses joues et en serrant des mains pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Alors que moi j'avais juste un énorme sourire qui s'était étendu jusqu'aux oreilles tellement que j'étais heureux de le voir ainsi. Je voulais juste me remettre à rire, mais je m'en empêchait juste par respect pour ce petit homme fragile, même si il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle je devrais le respecter.

Non, c'était juste trop drôle de le voir comme ça. Je voyais même Lisa également se retenir de rire.

**\- Bon il commence à se faire tard, Yoongi tu nous raccompagne?**

Ce dernier qui avait l'air ailleurs s'était détacher de son regard du vide pour me regarder et se lever avant de prononcer :

**\- Bon et bien, pour conclure... Fin de la partie, bande de couillons.**

Et on s'en était allé; en compagnie de Lisa et Yugyeom puisque Yoongi devait eux aussi les raccompagner; avec mon sourire toujours collé sur mon visage en ne détachant pas une seule fois Taehyung des yeux jusqu'à la sortie de la pièce. Et une fois arrivé dehors près de la voiture de Yoongi, Lisa commençait à hurler de joie en me sautant dans les bras.

**\- Jimin ! Je suis si fière de toi ! Tu leurs as mit la pâtée !**

**\- Il s'est passé quoi?** Avait dit le plus jeune en se rapprochant de nous, _le pauvre il n'a même pas pût assister à la scène_.

 **\- Disons que pour la première fois de sa vie Jimin a ouvert sa gueule en commettant le crime parfait,** continuait Yoongi, toujours aussi neutre pour le coup.

**\- Et pas n'importe quel crime, il les as carrément assassiné ! Et même si je ne suis pas dans les embrouilles je dois avouer que c'était beaucoup trop jouissif ! T'a bien fait de m'écouter !**

**\- Parce que c'était toi qui l'a incité à venir?**

**\- Bien sûr, sinon comment il aurait put se défouler? Je voyais bien que la danse ne suffisait pas, surtout avec cette histoire de soirée !**

**\- Oh putain, je regrette de ne pas avoir été présent...** Continuait à son tour Jungkook, ça se voyait qu'il avait un peu de mal à suivre. **Vous m'expliqueriez tout en détail dans la voiture !**

**\- Mais ce qui se passe aux soirées n'est pas censé rester qu'aux soirées?**

Face à la remarque de Yugyeom, tout à coup on s'était tous mit à se regarder sous un silence pensant, finissant tout de même par rire de ses propos.

 **\- On s'en fous Yugy',** commentait sa copine alors qu'il restait sérieux, un peu perdu lui aussi pour le coup, **il y aura que nous cinq dans la voiture !**

**\- Et je mérite amplement de savoir comment mon meilleur ami à assassiné Taehyung dans même divaguer une seule fois.**

Il m'avait sourit avant que Yoongi ne déverrouilles sa caisse. Et malgré mon cœur qui battait à la chamade, je me contentais juste de lui sourire en retour.

La bataille était désormais terminée puisque je venais juste de déclarer la guerre.


	12. IX (1/2)

Deux bonnes semaines et demi plus tard c'était la dernière semaine avant les vacances scolaires d'Automne. Les feuilles commençaient à faner de leurs arbres et rejoignaient délicatement le sol sous un temps pluvieux, et entre deux j'ai eu dix-sept ans.

Et aussi: Rien avait changé. Enfin... Si, un peu quand même: Après avoir révélé à Jungkook ce qui s'était passé lors de la dernière soirée chez Namjoon il n'a même pas eu envie d'y croire tellement que ça l'étonnait, Yoongi a dut même se garer au milieu de nulle part pour lui faire avaler ça avec les autres, et connaissant Yoongi c'était vraiment rare qu'il se force à être honnête avec quelqu'un puisqu'il était la personne la plus franche que je connaissais, mais rien n'y était fait jusqu'à ce que l'on retourne en cours lundi et qu'il réalise que Taehyung et Chen n'osaient même plus passer par les même couloirs que moi, sans compter Namjoon et Hiseong qui s'étaient de plus en plus isolés à leurs tour et même si je n'avais rien envers Hiseong, son copain devait vachement se sentir concerné pour s'éloigner de moi comme ça alors qu'il y avait encore quelques semaines il s'amusait à m'ignorer quand j'étais à ses côtés ou alors à de me laisser faire comprendre que j'étais qu'un gros tas de merde. Même Rosie avait finit par être au courant même si elle n'était pas là, donc on à dut tout lui expliquer depuis le début avec le couple Yugyisa en cours de danse ; malgré la présence de Chen au loin ; et elle ne s'était pas arrêtée de rire une seule fois en quatre heures de cours, même Hoseok à dut la virer pendant une bonne demi-heure et même si il devait reprendre son rôle de « prof » et que « tout ce qui se passait aux soirées reste aux soirées », on voyait bien que lui aussi était amusé par la situation, tout autant que sa copine. Après en dehors de tout ça je pensais tout de même qu'après la soirée Jungkook allait m'en vouloir de lui avoir rien dit mais même pas, au contraire : Après en avoir rediscuté rien que nous deux il s'était senti débile de n'avoir pas fait le rapprochement avec ce que je lui avait demandé à propos d'elle plus tôt dans la journée. Mais bon vu que j'avais réussi faire redescendre Taehyung d'un niveau, ça devait forcément y jouer un peu.

Mais pour être con, oh ça oui qu'il l'était... _Comment peux-tu te séparer d'une personne une semaine après ce qui s'est passé, puis revenir vers elle et faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé?_ Résultat, absolument personne de cette bande n'a ouvert leurs bouche à propos de ce qui s'était passé dans les douches et apparemment ce seraient deux élèves de première année qui auraient porté le chapeau, puisqu'il fallait croire qu'ils étaient pas les seuls avec Ana et Taehyung de considérer ce lycée comme un « baisodrome », comme le disait si bien le proviseur.

À propos de Taehyung, pour des raisons beaucoup plus logique pour le coup, je crois que lui et Jungkook n'ont jamais vraiment été aussi en froid depuis, il en voulait surtout à Ana puisqu'elle était censé être sa promise, et une promise fait des promesses, dont celle de ne pas tromper son copain avec son pote. Même si c'était bien vrai que Taehyung ne lui devait rien ; en dehors de supprimer cette putain de vidéo de partout où il l'a put la poser ; ça devenait gênant quand lui, Jungkook et surtout Ana se retrouvaient dans la même pièce.

Et moi dans tout ça? Et bien pour l'instant, disons que j'apprenais à faire avec. J'apprenais à accepter les choix de Jungkook malgré que plus les jours passaient, moins j'avais l'impression qu'il était qu'un « meilleur ami » à mes yeux. J'avais pût remarqué que mon envie principale pour aller à cette soirée désastreuse mais fabuleuse; signé par Park Jimin; était en parti parce que je cherchais à l'impressionner, pour _lui_ montrer que merde je suis grand et je sais me débrouiller tout seul et que je n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre sans cesse ma défense. Et dans l'ensemble je pouvais pas dire que c'était un échec puisqu'il ne m'en voulait pas et qu'il a prit tout de même tout un week-end pour réaliser ce qui s'était passé, mais sur un plan beaucoup plus personnel, savoir qu'il s'était remit avec elle sous prétexte d'être « _encore amoureux d'elle_ » était un énorme échec.

Résultat je ne savais plus trop quoi faire, je ne touchais même pas à mon assiette au self. Comme plein d'autres midis depuis deux semaines du coup, tellement qu'au fond de moi je crevais l'envie de lui faire comprendre que ce que je ressentais commençait à devenir sérieusement problématique, et que même si j'avais enfin du pouvoir sur les personnes que je détestais le plus au monde, je n'en avait encore aucun sur ce que je ressentais... Ce n'était pas vraiment gagné d'avance. Rien qu'à les voir se donner à manger l'un à l'autre me donnait la nausée.

 **\- Jimin, tu n'a pas faim?** **Mange ta pomme au moins.** M'avait coupé de mes pensées Rosie, qui se trouvait face à moi, elle avait dit ça comme si elle avait touchée à son assiette.

 **\- En ce moment je ne suis pas d'humeur gourmande, comme toi d'ailleurs...** **S** **érieux regarde autour de nous,** **à** **ce niveau là nous tenions carrément un lustre,** avais-je prononcé sous le ton de la plaisanterie en regardant les couples qui étaient assis à nos cotés à table, ce qui faisait bien rire Rosie.

 **\- Bah vous aviez qu'à être en couple vous deux,** prononçait Hoseok entre deux crocs dans sa pomme, **vous êtes les seuls célibataires à cette table ! Trouvez vous quelqu'un, non?!**

 **\- Ou même vous deux ensemble pourquoi pas? Le temps que nous y sommes,** avait continué sa copine. Sa remarque nous avait gêné, ou avait plus particulièrement gêné Rosie, qui était devenue aussi rouge que sa coloration.

 **\- Oh regardez comment ils rougissent !** S'exclamait Yugyeom, sans gêne. **Serait-ce le début d'une grande histoire d'amour?**

**\- Par contre pour le mariage je voudrais être la demoiselle d'honneur, sinon vous pouvez m'oublier !**

**\- Et moi alors? Je veux la pomponner la mariée, non mais oh !** Répondait Lisa à Ana, commençant une petite chamaillerie entre les deux jeunes femmes.

 **\- Au pire qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche, soyez heureux pour ce qu'ils sont, puis aussi parce que c'est bientôt les vacances.** Avait continué mon meilleur ami d'un air non chaland, _il lui arrive quoi là ?_

 **\- Donc bientôt Halloween ! J'ai trop hâte !** Frappait-elle dans ses mains, complètement excité à l'idée de sa soirée. **D'ailleurs vous savez comment vous allez vous déguiser du coup? Au pire non, ne me dîtes rien, je veux trop avoir la surprise !**

**\- Mais du coup, Taehyung et Namjoon viendront quand même à cette soirée? Parce que je sais qu'Hiseong sera là.**

En vrai je l'avais oublié sa soirée, et contrairement à elle et aux propos de Rosie je n'avais pas du tout hâte d'y être. L'idée de devoir me déguiser m'énervais mais bon, il fallait que je me dise que c'était juste que pour une simple soirée. Surtout si ces deux là allaient également se ramener. Sachant que Namjoon et Joyeon n'ont plus organisés de soirées depuis la dernière fois, je n'avais aucune idée si entre temps ils se sont organisés des soirées qu'entre eux mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il y avait des chances à ce qu'ils viennent.

Mais ce n'était pas pour mon cas que je m'inquiétais le plus, mais pour celui Jungkook. Je n'avais aucune idée si il avait adressé la parole à Namjoon et Hiseong ces derniers temps mais j'espérais vraiment pour lui de ne pas retomber sur Taehyung, encore moins si Chen décidait de se ramener à son tour.

 **\- J'invite tout ceux qui ont envie de venir donc si ils veulent venir ma porte sera toujours ouverte, sauf si ils ne sont pas déguisés.** En tout cas Lisa était vraiment gentille, voire même trop parfois. **»**

*

 **« - Et voilà ma chambre,** leurs avais-je dit en ouvrant la porte de celle-ci.

**\- C'est mignon ici, vachement épuré mais c'est grave mims.**

Plus tard dans la journée, puisque nous étions mardi, j'avais terminé les cours à la même heure que Lisa, Yugyeom et Rosie. Jungkook ne terminait pas à la même heure que moi ce jour-ci, donc me revoilà avec _mes_ amis ici, chez moi. De base nous devions jouer à la Wii chez Lisa mais puisque j'avais plusieurs manettes de jeux, on trouvait ça plus pratique et logique d'y jouer chez moi. Encore une chance qu'ils terminaient eux aussi à quinze heures parce que j'aurais eu la flemme de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, sachant que ma mère ainsi que ma sœur n'étaient pas encore rentrées, j'avais donc un peu de temps libre pour leurs faire visiter mon humble demeure le temps de chercher des manettes de Wii.

 **\- Il est trop beau ce dessin !** S'était exclamé le jeune rousse en regardant un dessin que j'avais accroché au mur, soit celui que Jungkook m'avait passé la dernière fois. **C'est toi qui l'a fait ?**

**\- Non, c'est Jungkook.**

**\- Il est vraiment magnifique, il t'a vachement réussi. Enfin, je sais même pas si c'est toi mais je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre.**

**\- À vrai dire je n'étais pas trop sur non plus quand j'ai vu ça pour la première fois, mais il m'a bel et bien confirmé que c'était moi.**

**\- Pour être honnête même si je le trouve qu'il est un très bon danseur, il aurait put être tout aussi bon en cours d'art,** avait continué Yugyeom en regardant le dessin de plus près.

**\- Je le lui ai déjà dit tu sais, mais on dirait qu'il n'est pas plus intéressé que ça par les arts vu qu'il n'ose même pas me montrer ce qu'il dessine d'autre.**

**\- Comment ça il n'ose pas? Il devrait pas, au contraire, tu lui as bien servit de modèle et vu comment c'est réussi il devrait au moins en poster quelques unes sur Facebook, histoire qu'on puisse admirer son talent.**

**\- Figurez vous que je ne le savais même pas qu'il m'avait dessiné, je suis juste tombé dessus par hasard quand je suis allé chez lui ces derniers jours.**

**\- Donc si je comprends bien, tu lui a servit de modèle sans même que tu sois au courant? Et en plus c'est le seul dessin que tu as venant de lui?** S'était enfin exclamée Lisa qui jusqu'à présent n'avait prononcé qu'un compliment au vu de ma chambre.

**\- Exactement, tu parle d'un meilleur ami...**

Même si je me contentais d'allumer la télé de ma chambre, celle ci demeurait un silence radio. A vrai dire, le fait de me dessiner n'était pas un problème pour moi, mais surtout le fait qu'il ne m'aie même pas prévu me laissait perplexe, surtout qu'il semblait en avoir fait plusieurs, comme si il me les cachait. Mais bon si ça se trouvait il était juste gêner de montrer son véritable talent aux autres et dans ce cas là je comprendrais mieux, vu que jusqu'à très récemment j'étais pareil avec la danse.

 **\- C'est bien dommage,** disait soudainement Yugyeom, en nous coupant de ce blanc malaisant, **mais de base nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça. Jimin, est-ce que t'aurais le dernier Just Dance ? »**

Et finalement, je me contentais juste de lui sourire en cherchant le jeu qui était resté dans la chambre de ma sœur, et nous commencions enfin à jouer, me chassant Jungkook de l'esprit pour une fois...

*

... Mais cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps car le lendemain juste après avoir mangé au McDo' du coin, je m'étais rendu une énième fois au lycée pour le cours de danse et espérant que cette fois-ci nous pourrons enfin danser avec les autres élèves du cours. On travaillait assez dur comme ça avec les autres mais il fallait croire que ce n'était jamais assez pour le prof', donc on n'arrêtait pas de reproduire la même chorégraphie depuis plusieurs semaines et que parfois même, puisque le prof venait à chaque pauses, on en profitait du fait qu'il soit pas là pour s'accorder une pause, ou alors on allait danser sur autre chose. Parfois je me demandais même si je devais regretter d'avoir auditionné pour ça.

Mais en repensant à Chen et toute l'histoire qui a suivit, finalement je ne le regretterais pour rien au monde.

D'ailleurs, quand ce dernier ne dansait pas avec nous il allait tout le temps sur son téléphone, probablement parce que il n'osait plus adresser la parole à qui que ce soit depuis la dernière soirée, mais bon après ce n'était pas comme si les autres allaient vers lui non plus... Sauf Lisa et Yugyeom. Du moins ils essayaient, vu comment il était devenu froid lui aussi.

_Et dire que c'est moi qui l'a rendu comme ça... Enfin bref._

Donc aujourd'hui en me rendant dans le bâtiment des arts et des options du lycée comme à mon habitude je me rendais vers l'ancienne salle de classe qui nous servait de salle de danse, mais à la place d'y apercevoir Yugyeom et Lisa devant la salle en attendant à ce que le prof nous passe les clés, j'y apercevais à la place Jungkook et Ana. Et sans que je ne le comprennes pourquoi mon corps s'était raidit face à la vue que j'avais.

Pourtant ils ne faisaient rien de spécial, ils étaient juste un couple, en train d'agir comme un couple. Rien d'extraordinaire. Mais pourtant j'étais resté figé, à l'autre bout du couloir à les regarder, exactement comme la fois où j'étais sur le point de m'evanoir en cours de sport. Je ressentais exactement la même chose que j'avais put ressentir à ce moment là.

Mais il fallait que je prennes sur moi, que j'y aille sans y prêter plus attention que ça, même si mon cœur se brisait à chaque mouvements que je faisais.

 **« - Jimin ! T'es déjà arrivé?** Et Dieu merci, Yugyeom, Lisa et Rosie étaient arrivés à ce moment là, me le chassant de mes pensées. _J'étais tellement paralysé que j'ai finis par sursauter._

 **\- Hey sursaute pas comme ça, t'a pas encore l'âge de choper Parkinson rassure moi !** Rigolait le brun, enfin il se foutait de moi plutôt. **Le prof n'a toujours pas passé les clés ?**

**\- Non, enfin j'en sais rien...**

**\- Hey là-bas ! On est bien content que vous vous soyez remis ensemble vous deux mais on a un cours de danse à rattraper nous !**

Lisa ne gardait décidément pas sa langue dans sa poche mais au moins ça à permit à Jungkook de se séparer d'Ana et d'ouvrir enfin la porte de la salle, les yeux roulant en l'air, l'air un peu soûlé. _Excuse nous monsieur-je-roule-des-pelles-à-la place-de-faire-le-cours._ Mais bon, malheureusement je ne pouvais pas trop lui en vouloir trop longtemps, c'était juste normal d'embrasser sa copine. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça.

Juste moi je me retenais de chialer ma race. Mais sinon tout allait bien vu que les autres venaient juste d'arriver, qu'on allait danser et que je profiterais pour déverser toute cette rage et cette amertume que me procurait la jalousie dans de la danse.

Puis au bout de deux heures non-stop, à la pause de quinze heures, le prof était venu nous voir pour voir si notre travail s'était améliorer, et ce fut sans étonnement ; hormis négatifs ; que le prof a finit par nous annoncer que :

**\- Vous pouviez sacrément mieux faire.**

**\- Mais monsieur !** S'était exclamé Jungkook, soudainement énervé. **Ça va faire un mois qu'on est là dessus ! A force on va réellement finir par être en retard sur le reste du groupe, si ce n'est déjà pas le cas !**

 **\- Jungkook à raison,** s'était ramené aussi Hoseok, **on travaille vraiment dur pour aider les autres mais à ce rythme là on va vraiment finir par être en retard sur le programme nous aussi !**

 **\- Disiez plutôt ça à vos camarades,** se défendait notre prof malgré son côté perfectionniste, **vous avez un bac à passer en fin d'année, sans compter la note du spectacle qui jouera bien évidemment là dessus et vous êtes même pas fichus de me montrer une danse digne de ce nom. La chorégraphie est bien, mais pas encore assez pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.**

 **\- Si la chorégraphie est bien, pourquoi on reste bloqués ici? Comment voulez-vous qu'on s'améliore si on répète sans cesse la même chorégraphie, merde !** Nous avons tous sursauté face aux dire de Jungkook. Évidemment que je l'avais déjà vu s'énerver, mais au point de manquer de respect à un prof en lui criant dessus il fallait vraiment le faire. Jungkook n'était vraiment pas du genre à s'énerver aussi facilement, _sauf en ce jour on dirait_.

**\- Jungkook, calme-toi-**

**\- Mais fermez-là ! Comment voulez vous que je me calme pour quelque chose d'aussi injuste? Qu'est ce qui manque à notre putain de chorégraphie au point de rester cloîtré dans cette pièce pendant des semaines?**

**\- De l'émotion?** Proposait l'un d'entre nous, soit celui qui n'osait même plus nous adresser la parole, toujours dans son coin avec son téléphone à la main.

**\- Très bien vu, monsieur Chen. Tâchez de prendre d'avantage exemple sur votre camarade.**

Puis notre professeur de danse s'en était allé tout simplement sur ces mot. Et ce Chen se contentait juste de replonger son visage sur son téléphone, comme à chaque pauses. Comme si il ne venait pas d'humilier indirectement Jungkook qui lui, s'était finalement assis par-terre en fixant un point vide, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Hoseok et Joyeon semblait essayer de le faire calmer, mais il ne semblait rien dire.

Il semblait juste vide, sans émotions. Beaucoup trop vide pour un gars qui prétendait vivre sa meilleure vie en voyant sa petite amie à chaque heure de la journée. _Autre chose devait le contrarier, je tâcherais d'en savoir plus à la fin du cours quand on ira chez Yoongi_.

**\- Bon bah moi je vais aller prendre l'air.**

**\- Je t'accompagne,** lui avait répondu Rosie à Yugyeom, pour le rejoindre fumer un coup. Tout le monde le savait ici qu'ils n'allaient pas aller prendre l'air pour rien, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun pion dans les bâtiments d'art le mercredi après-midi.

Donc pendant que certains tentaient tans bien que de mal de rassurer Jungkook et que d'autres sont partis fumer, il restait plus que Lisa qui fixait son téléphone, ayant l'air contrariée.

**\- Ça va?**

**\- Pas trop, mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie...** Soufflait-elle en me regardant. **Il vient juste de rendre l'âme et il faut absolument que je sache à quelle heure part le 25 pour ne pas rejoindre mon père trop tard en centre ville.**

**\- Vas y, regarde sur le miens.**

**\- Merci.**

Elle me souriait en prenant le téléphone de mes mains, mais perdit directement son sourire en regardant l'écran. Ce qui commençait à m'inquiéter.

 **\- Euh Jimin?** J'allais répliquer à mon tour avant qu'elle ne tourne l'écran du téléphone vers moi.

Et je m'étais raidit à mon tour, faisant des allés-retour entre ce que je voyais sur mon téléphone et le regard de mon amie, l'air totalement perdue. J'essayais de lui adresser la parole, de trouver une excuse mais en vain. J'étais resté bloqué par mes propres larmes qui étaient prêts sur le point de se déverser au long de mes joues. Et pour éviter cela, quoi de mieux de fuir ? Quoi de mieux que de partir de la pièce en courant, bousculant peu de personnes de mon chemin, pour finalement me diriger vers l'une des cabines des toilettes? Malgré le fait que Lisa n'ai pas perdue de temps pour me suivre je finissais par me lâcher, mon dos contre la porte de la cabine. _Complètement honteux._


	13. IX (2/2)

**\- Jimin, ouvre moi s'il te plaît ! Ou du moins explique moi ça...** Mais ces dires eurent que l'effet inverse. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne pleurais même pas de tristesse mais de _gène_. **À moins que tu voudrais que que j'aille chercher Jungkook?**

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton tellement innocent que sur le coup j'aurais aimé qu'il viennes, mais je me suis rappeler d'une chose : Ana. Et est-ce que je préférerais me faire lyncher par mon meilleur ami ou plutôt par une de mes nouvelles amies ? Sur cette pensée, je lui avait finalement ouvert la porte de la cabine, m'asseyant finalement sur la cuvette des toilettes, évitant tout regard avec elle alors qu'elle justement, s'était accroupie face à moi.

 **\- C'était donc vrai ce qu'avait dit Chen à la soirée ?** **Qu' «** ** _être_** ** _gay c'est ok » ?_** Commençait-elle tout doucement. Je ne cherchais même pas à savoir comment s'était-elle rappelée de ça, mais plutôt à comment lui faire convaincre que je n'étais pas gay après ce qu'elle avait put voir.

**\- Je ne suis pas gay.**

**\- Alors comment t'explique ça? Encore heureux que ton téléphone soit en mode silencieux, mais t'aurais quand même put mettre en navigation privé...**

Elle me remontrait ce qu'il y avait à l'écran et toujours complètement gené, je fixais juste mes pieds, hésitant. Me demandant si ça valait la peine d'au moins lui expliquer ce qui pouvait y avoir sur l'écran de mon téléphone... Mais bon, malgré que j'avais d'avantage envie de pleurer de honte, il fallait croire que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

**\- Je... Je n'en sais rien. Tu te rappelles du jour où je me suis évanoui et que vous m'aviez accompagnés à l'infirmerie? Après que vous soyez partis, l'infirmière m'a passée un prospectus LGBT, je l'avais mit dans mon casier dans les vestiaires et j'imagine que c'est de là que Chen à dut voir le prospectus... À la fin des cours je l'ai ramené chez moi et avant la dernière soirée j'ai commencé sérieusement à douter sur ça, sur ce que j'étais. Donc je suis allé sur un site porno' au hasard et même si j'ai oublié d'éteindre la fenêtre en deux semaines, je n'ai eu aucun plaisir à regarder ça. Donc ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas gay ou quoi que ce soit.**

**\- Tu sais, le problème dans tout ça ce n'est pas que tu sois gay, ou peu importe. On définit pas une amitié à une orientation sexuelle. C'est comme si tu me disais comment tu t'appelais, c'est qu'un simple détail ça.** Je soufflais face à ses dires, comme si j'étais un peu plus soulagé. Mais cela ne l'emperchait pas de continuer. **Le problème, c'est que tu ne m'a pas dit pourquoi l'infirmière t'a passé un prospectus LGBT comme ça, sans raison.**

**\- Elle en passe à tout le monde, elle m'a dit qu'elle en donnait à-**

**\- Dans ce cas là elle en nous aurait passés aussi. Sérieusement Jimin, réfléchis un peu avant de mentir.**

Elle m'avait coupé de mon mensonge comme si elle savait déjà ce qui se passait. _À la limite, je préférerais qu'elle pense que je sois gay plutôt qu'elle sache que je sois à fond sur mon meilleur ami._ Malgré que je m'entendais super bien avec elle je ne voulais pas lui faire comprendre quoi que ce soit en rapport avec Jungkook, juste histoire de me protég-

**\- Il faut que tu lui dise. Même si c'est dur, même si ça te brisera peut-être encore plus le cœur sur le moment, tu peux pas continuer à faire semblant.**

Jusqu'à ce que je relève la tête vers elle, choqué. _Ai-je compris ce qu'elle venait juste de dire ? Ai-je bien entendu_ _ça_ _?_

**\- De qui parles-tu?**

**\- Admets-le,** continuait-elle entre un rire nerveux, **j'ai bien vu que t'étais sur Jungkook.**

Mes joues s'étaient instinctivement surchauffés à l'entente de ses mots ainsi, alors qu'elle s'amusait juste à me regarder dans cet état avec un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres alors que moi, je me demandais à quel moment j'avais fait une gaffe... Je l'ai pas avoué accidentellement, si? Ou alors je n'étais absolument pas discret? 

_Mais dans ce cas là, Jungkook l'aurait aussi remarqué... Alors comment l'a-t-elle sût? Comment elle l'aurait deviné alors qu'il n'y a aucune preuve?_

**\- Ça, je, tu, putain... Ça se voit tans que ça?** Avais-je réussi à dire entre quelques bafouillements tellement que je n'en revenais pas.

 **\- Si tu savais** , m'avait-elle répondue comme si c'était une évidence, **tu te rappelles quand nous nous sommes rencontrés? Tu venais juste de t'engueuler avec lui et je pensais même que c'était un couple qui s'engueulait. A partir de là ça m'a toujours semblé évident... Et même ces derniers jours, malgré la raclée que t'a foutu à Taehyung et Chen l'autre soir t'a l'air tellement mou, je me suis di** **s** **que si ça se trouve t'étais juste malade mais quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure avec les autres devant la salle j'ai directement** **sut** **pourquoi.**

Je n'en revenais pas, j'avais du mal à y croire. Elle avait remarquée tout ça avant même que je réalise mes sentiments pour lui, avant même que je réalise ce que je ressentais envers lui et pendant ce temps là elle faisait que de faire des allusions avec Rosie...Mais si elle l'avait remarquée, pourquoi elle faisait ça avec Rosie, d'ailleurs ? Il manquerait plus qu'elle soit elle aussi au courant.

**\- Mais, dans ce cas là... Pourquoi tu n'a pas arrêtée de faire des allusions entre moi et Rosie?**

**\- J'ai surtout fais ça surtout pour embêter Rosie parce que pour être honnête elle te trouve vachement mignon. Et même si elle est assez timide tu** **comptes beaucoup pour elle, comme pour Yugy' et moi... Mais là n'est pas le rapport avec le cas Jungkook. Tu devrais sincèrement lui avouer tout ce que tu ressens, histoire d'au moins te vider la tête.**

**\- Et tu veux que je reviennes vers toi en chialant mes morts parce qu'il m'aurait dit d'aller me faire foutre, aussi?**

**\- Il ne fera jamais ça, il n'osera jamais faire ça.**

**\- Il m'a déjà menti.**

**\- Toi aussi.**

**\- Mais je comptais tout lui dire !**

**\- Lui aussi. Mentalement parlant, vous êtes tellement pareils que vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de ce que vous vous infligiez à vous même. Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous êtes déjà trahis une fois que vous devriez laisser tomber... Ça arrive absolument à tout le monde ça, même aux personnes qui sont fous l'un de l'autre.**

À l'entendre j'aurais cru entendre ma mère quand elle parlait de mon père quand ils étaient toujours ensemble, quand il y avait encore de l'espoir entre eux... Ça me faisais aussi rappeler Yoongi, la fois où je l'avait accompagné s'acheter des chaussures avant de rejoindre Jungkook au cours de danse. Quand il me disait qu'en amour comme en amitié ça ne fonctionnait pas comme dans un film à l'eau de rose, et qu'un simple malentendu pourrait être insignifiante malgré les autres malentendus qu'on pourrait avoir à l'avenir... _Bordel que c'est flippant_ , à ce niveau là je ne savais même pas si il y avait une possibilité à ce qu'on soit toujours aussi proche à l'avenir vu comment il m'évitait ces derniers temps. Et il semblait très heureux comme ça, jusqu'à aujourd'hui du coup.

**\- Ça ne risquerait pas, il n'y aura aucun avenir vu comment il traîne avec sa ventouse.**

**\- Wow, t'es vraiment aveugle à ce point là...**

**\- Pourquoi je serais aveugle, t'a bien vu comment il traîne avec elle? Rien qu'à les voir ça me donne la nau-**

\- **Il t'aime Jimin, il est fou amoureux de toi** **lui aussi** **.**

 **\- Arrête de dire des conneries,** riais-je nerveusement, me moquant de ses pensées loufoques, **tu dis ça pour me rassurer de tout lui avouer...**

**\- Et pour toi la fois où il t'a pardonné pour l'histoire avec Chen, où il voulait absolument te rejoindre quand tu as fait un malaise ce sont des conneries?**

**\- C'est ce que tout les meilleurs amis feraient.**

**\- Crois moi qu'un simple meilleur ami ne te regarderait pas de la même manière que tu le regarde. L'histoire du dessin hier n'a fait que de confirmer mes doutes.**

**\- Ok alors, explique moi pourquoi continuerait-il de sortir avec Ana? Tu va pas me faire croire que c'est qu'une couverture.**

**\- Et pourtant il s'en f** **iche** **d'elle, il tente juste de se racheter à lui-même parce que sa bonne conscience lui dit d'être hétéro, mais c'est surtout parce qu'il ne sait même pas que t'es à fond sur lui.** Avait-elle dit, en me regardant droit dans les yeux, désespérée. **C'est dingue, vous êtes carrément des âmes sœurs et vous ne vous ne le voyez même pas, on se croirait dans un drama.**

 **\- Bon, c'est pas tout mais avant de retourner en cours, tu ne voulais pas savoir à quel heure passait le 25?** J'ignorais ses propos, alors qu'elle me rendait mon téléphone, me regardant d'un regard qui voulait quasiment dire que je n'allais pas m'en tirer comme ça. **»**

Je n'avais pas envie de me donner de l'espoir, mais si tout tenait la route, je n'avais pas envie que ce soit la seule et unique raison pour lui révéler ce que je ressentais. _Je ne veux pas laisser mes sentiments s'influencer avec l'avis des autres._

*

**« - Bon, je vais devoir y allez !**

**\- On t'accompagne jusqu'à l'arrêt?**

**\- Non ça ira, ne vous en faîtes pas.**

Après que le cours de danse soit terminé, nous nous étions retrouvés tout les trois chez Yoongi. Et comme à notre habitude, comme chaque mercredis après le cours de danse, Yoongi et Jungkook jouaient à un de leurs jeux stupides tandis que moi je les regardait jouer. Mais cette fois ci Jungkook devait partir plus tôt parce qu'apparemment, il allait passer la soirée chez Ana.

Et même pendant cette petite heure chez Yoongi, il n'a même pas adressé un mot sur le cours de danse, un peu comme moi d'ailleurs... _Et si Lisa avait raison?_ Non, c'était improbable. Il l'aimait. Il devait même aller la rejoindre chez elle.

Mais... Cela ne m'empêchait pas de me poser tout un tas de questions. Il nous saluait de sa main avant de partir définitivement de l'appartement, alors que j'étais resté planté à côté de la porte, le regard vide vers la fenêtre, à le voir marcher vers l'arrêt de bus. Me demandant si cela en valait la peine qu'il le sache, ou si c'était mieux de garder tout ça pour moi jusqu'à ce que ça passe, un peu comme une maladie.

 _Ouais, c'est ça, ces sentiments de merde me collaient à la peau comme une maladie_.

 **\- Jimin, ça va?** Prononcait mon ami d'enfance en se rapprochant de moi, m'analysant, alors que sans avoir correctement réfléchis je me suis en allé à mon tour en courant dans son appartement, ne prenant même pas la peine de remettre mes chaussures.

_Persuadé à lui dire._

_Persuadé à tout lui avouer._

**\- Jungkook !** _Que même en sortant de l'immeuble, suffoquant et les regards jugeurs autour de moi, j'étais encore persuadé. Même avec ce cœur qui était sur le point d'imploser rien qu'à l'idée que j'étais en train de faire tout ça pour lui, j'étais persuadé, totalement sûr de moi._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne vers moi et qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux sans prononcer un mot, se contentant juste de me sourire._

Et ce fut à ce moment là que j'avais perdu le mien, réalisant que je m'étais persuadé tout ça, toutes ces conneries dût à ce que je ressentais pour lui, mon meilleur ami.

 **\- Je...** Suffoquais-je en soufflant, en me tenant les genoux afin d'éviter son regard. _Et surtout parce que je ne savais plus quoi faire ni quoi dire..._ **Ça va depuis la danse? Je sais que le prof est con mais t'avais pas besoin d'autant t'énerver pour ça.** _... Sauf me retenir de me frapper contre le sol_.

 **\- Je sais mais il m'a réellement soûlé, on a tous du potentiel et lui ce qu'il demande c'est de l'émotion... Mais d'où tu choppe de l'émotion? Il est complètement perché lui ! De toute manière je retournerais** **au lycée** **tout les soirs après les cours si il le faut, il va voir si j'ai besoin d'émotions pour danser !** M'avait-il dit sur un ton énervé, _mais putain si il savait ce que je ressentais à cet instant même son regard aurait totalement changé_. **Mais toi, ça va mieux depuis cet après-midi?**

**\- Ah ça, j'avais juste eu la tête qui tournait, Lisa à eu vraiment peur pour rien... Bon je vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps, passe une bonne soirée avec Ana !**

**\- Merci, on se voit demain en sport !**

Je lui souriais du mieux que je pouvais en attendant qu'il se retourne vers l'arrêt de bus et une fois cela fait, je me laissais m'effondrer par terre, me sentant complètement perdu.

_Pourquoi je n'y suis pas arrivé ? C'était le moment parfait et je n'ai absolument rien fait. Je suis vraiment qu'un lâche, je ne m'améliore vraiment pas._

**\- Jimin, tu va bien?** Avais-je reconnu la voix de Yoongi totalement affolé en arrivant vers moi, avant qu'il puisse me porter sur son dos, et de rejoindre une énième fois son appartement.

Une fois de retour chez lui, il m'avait déposé sur son lit, et j'étais resté dans la même position dans laquelle il m'avait reposé au point même de m'endormir. Et quand mes yeux s'étaient rouverts, la pièce était devenue beaucoup plus sombre.

 **\- Yoongi,** l'avais-je appelé, encore un peu endormi, en le voyant toujours éveillé face à son jeu vidéo, **il est quel heure?**

**\- Vingt-trois heures et quelques mais t'inquiète, mon père a appelé ta mère, je lui ai dit que t'étais juste tomber malade entre temps et je te raccompagnerais chez toi juste avant d'aller en cours demain.**

À cet instant, je me disais que Yoongi était vraiment une bonne personne, il a toujours été là pour me protéger et à me dire franchement les choses, un peu comme ce genre de grand-frère que je n'ai jamais eu, _contrairement à certains..._

Je ne le méritais clairement pas dans ma vie. Tellement pas qu'il fallait que je lui offre quelque chose en retour, comme ce que ferait un petit frère par exemple : _Avouer certaines choses que l'on ose pas dire à d'autres personnes_ , ou du moins ce qui devait être nécessaire d'avouer. (Parce que même si il était un peu comme un grand frère pour moi, -)

 **\- Il faut que je te dise un truc Yoons,** ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps avant de mettre sur pause son jeu et de se retourner vers moi, ayant l'air attentif, avant de prendre un bon bol d'air avant de lui avouer, **je ne reconnais plus Jungkook. Non seulement on traîne de moins en moins ensemble mais le fait qu'il se soit réconcilié avec Ana me... Je sais pas. Je sais même pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, en plus...** Lui avouais-je alors que je savais un peu déjà en parti pourquoi je m'étais retrouvé dans cet état. **J'ai tout le temps les mains moites, je sue tout le temps aussi, il n'y a pas un jour où je pleure, je mange plus, je dors plus, je n'arrive plus à rien faire... Pourquoi ça arrive qu'à moi ce genre de truc? Je suis vraiment qu'une pauvre merde.**

Mes larmes m'avaient peu à peu montés aux yeux au fur et a mesure que les mots sortaient de ma bouche, et Yoongi s'était juste contenté de me lancer un sourire compatissant, en me répondant que:

**\- Tu sais, moi non plus je ne reconnais plus Jungkook en ce moment. Je sais ce que ça fait d'être amoureux, de faire des erreurs et de vouloir se rattraper pour le bien du couple, mais rien ne l'empêche de prendre des nouvelles de ses amis... Et rien empêche non plus de nous éviter au point de te rendre dans des états comme ça. Il fait le con, c'est son problème, il ouvrira bien les yeux un jour.**

Mais malgré tout, Yoongi avait vraiment changé depuis le Canada. J'avais du mal à distinguer si il était devenu plus mature ou si c'était moi qui avait du mal à m'en rendre compte mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il avait changé, et ce qu'il pensait n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi je pensais. Probablement parce qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais sur lui, mais bon... À quoi bon lui avouer? Je préférerais me lamenter sur mon sort, puis Lisa était déjà au courant, enfin elle l'avait remarquée, et je préférerais pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre en sache d'avantage.

 **\- Tu sais, même si tu es beaucoup attaché à Jungkook fais quand même attention à toi.** M'avouait-il soudainement. **Vis pour toi d'abord, respire un bon coup parce que je pense que tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête pour rien. Juste calme toi, prend du recul et tu** **pourra constater** **que ça ira mieux.**

Puis après ces dires il reprenait directement sa partie de jeux d'un air hésitant, un peu comme si il avait besoin de se vider la tête avant de justement, oublier ce qu'il était sur le point d'avouer.

 **\- Merci,** lui avais-je répondu en me réinstallant correctement dans son lit, sur le point de m'endormir, d'un air suspicieux en le regardant reprendre définitivement sa partie. _C'est bizarre mais bon, moi aussi je ne lui avoue pas tout._

*

Le lendemain, je n'étais pas retourné en cours. Yoongi m'avait raccompagné chez moi avant qu'il aille au lycée comme prévu, en prétextant à ma mère que j'étais malade. Et même si j'ai eu une journée de repos, toute la journée j'ai eu le droit à ça. Quand Lisa m'envoyait un message je repensais directement à la discussion que j'avais eu avec elle hier. Et même au reste de la journée.

Et effectivement, je ne voyais plus aucune solution hormis de tout lui avouer.

Donc le surlendemain, malgré qu'on m'ait rabâché toute la journée que j'avais l'air totalement mort et que j'aurais dut rester chez moi, j'avais attendu que la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentisse dans tout le lycée afin de m'empresser à ranger mes affaires et de sortir de la salle de classe pour rejoindre le bâtiment des options, là où nous pratiquions nos cours de danse. Et à peine arrivé dans le bâtiment, je pouvais déjà y entendre de la musique, ce qui me laissais deviner qu'il devait y avoir du monde, soit probablement Jungkook. Je ne l'avais même pas vu de la journée en plus.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de danse et la porte de la salle étant ouverte, je m'étais calé contre celle-ci afin de voir ce qui s'y passait. La silhouette de mon meilleur ami, danser au même rythme que la musique. Chaque basse avait son mouvement, et chacun de ses mouvements me rendait comme hypnotisé que même, j'avais du mal à distinguer ce qu'il était censé danser mais en tout cas, ce qui était sur pour moi, était que malgré le fait qu'il dansait comme un malade, à cet instant mon cœur devait probablement battre plus que le sien.

Jusqu'à ce que son regard croisa le mien dans le miroir, me contentant juste de lui rendre son sourire.

**\- Tu reste ici alors qu'il n'y a plus personne?**

**\- Je te signale que le lycée reste ouvert jusqu'à 18 heures, j'ai encore une heure devant moi puis ça m'arrange d'être seul pour pouvoir danser parfois,** disait-il en s'asseyant par terre en buvant de l'eau, **et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? T'es pas censé être malade?**

**\- Disons que je vais mieux et que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire donc autant te rejoindre.**

**\- Je vois, t'es surtout là pour te mémoriser mon joli haut rempli de sueur.**

**\- Dis pas de la merde, non plus.**

**\- Je n'ai pas dis de la merde, j'ai juste affirmé un constat,** se moquait-il pour me taquiner, alors que je n'étais pas d'humeur à rire, **bon ça va je rigole petite sainte nitouche va.**

Sur ses dires, il s'était levé du sol pour aller vers son téléphone, mettant en route une énième musique avant de se placer face au miroir, de se retourner vers moi et de me dire :

**\- Tu m'accompagne?**

**\- Pou-pour quoi faire?** Avais-je bégayé pour la première fois de ma vie face à la personne que je connaissais le plus au monde. Je devais avoir l'air suspect et surtout stupide.

**\- Peut-être pour trouver de l'émotion dans notre danse, comme l'a dit le prof. Tu n'es pas venu me rejoindre juste pour me regarder danser tout de même.**

Après quelques secondes à rester immobile en pesant le pour et le contre, je croisais son regard sournois grâce au miroir qui se trouvait face à lui et finalement, j'avais tout oublié. J'avais presque balancé mon sac à l'entrée de la salle pour me mettre debout face au miroir à ses côtés, lui provoquant un sourire.

Et merde, en fait, je n'avais pas tout oublié. Même si nous commencions à danser, à reproduire la même chorégraphie de ces dernières semaines sur la même musique que d'habitude, cette fois-ci tout ce que je ressentais était différent.

Moi qui avait utilisé la danse comme une sorte d'éponge à sentiments ces dernières années, cette fois-ci je l'avais utilisé comme exutoire. Comme si je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire ce que je ressentais, vu que chacun de mes mouvements en disait déjà long.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait comprendre ce que je ressentais parce que la plupart du temps, on pouvait avoir toutes les preuves suffisantes sous nos yeux mais pour une raison que l'on ignore parfois, ce n'était pas suffisant pour y croire. Et pour y croire il fallait ce choc, ce déclic qui nous fait dire que merde, c'est réel, et c'est vraiment en train de se passer.

Comme là maintenant, je suis en train d'avouer à Jungkook ce que je ressens pour lui à travers chaque gestes, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le perturber plus que ça. Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui suffire. Mais est-ce qu'il comprenait déjà? J'en savais rien vu qu'à force de trop réfléchir, j'ai la tête qui tourne et en un rien de temps j'ai finis sur le sol.

Mais à peine je fus arrivé sur le parquet que la réalité m'avait aussitôt rattrapé. 

**\- Merde, Jimin ! Ça va, rien de cassé?** Pendant qu'il s'inquiétait en me fixant droit dans les yeux, je lui répondais que par un hochement de tête de haut en bas. **En tout cas, cette petite session de danse était sympa, sauf là maintenant du coup... Mais tu sais ce dont j'ai envie là?**

 **\- D'une chose dont moi je n'ai pas envie...** Avais-je pensé trop fort.

**\- Tu en es sur? Pourtant ma mère va commander des Pizza ce soir, c'est dommage...**

Il s'était levé vers l'enceinte pour éteindre la musique, tandis que je réalisais que c'était maintenant ou jamais pour lui dire. Ça faisait des semaines que nous nous étions pas retrouvés seuls et même si j'avais du mal à me l'admettre, au final j'en savais rien de comment il allait réagir face à ça.

_Surtout quand j'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à m'éviter._

**\- Jungkook,** avais-je affirmé en allant vers lui, **arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.**

**\- Arrêter quoi?**

**\- Arrêter de faire semblant de ne pas savoir qu'il y a un truc qui cloche avec moi.**

Il m'avait regardé, étonné. Étonné de savoir à quoi je pensais à l'instant. Et même si il allait le démentir, dans tout les cas j'aurais eu ma réponse.

**\- Dis moi ce qui cloche alors, parce que hormis que tu sois malade et le rendez-vous de mercredi pour moi il y a rien qui puisse clo-**

Si il n'eus pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, c'était parce que mes lèvres s'était posés chastement sur les siennes, lui volant un baiser.

Et ce que je ressentais à l'instant était une incroyable satisfaction, une impression de me sentir vide. Pas vidé d'émotions, mais plutôt vidé de mes mensonges.

Comme si je n'ai eu rien à dire puisque ce baiser disait déjà tout. Encore plus qu'une simple chorégraphie.

Mais mes lèvres ayant quittés les siennes, j'avais compris par son regard, et ses doigts caressant doucement ses lèvres, que la réalité m'avait rattrapé. 

**\- Voilà ce qui cloche,** avais-je dis en ramassant mes affaires avant de m'en aller, le laissant de nouveau seul dans la salle de danse. Les larmes aux yeux, n'ayant même pas la foi de me retourner une dernière fois vers lui pour voir sa réaction. »


	14. X

Halloween. Soit une bonne semaine et demi de vacances déjà passée, sans même ravoir adressé la parole à Jungkook depuis la dernière fois. Et désormais ce que je ressentais pouvait se définir qu'à du rejet. Littéralement. Zéro messages, zéro appel, aucun appel de ma mère me disant « Jungkook est en bas ! », rien.

Voilà comment j'avais tout foutu en l'air en seulement quelques secondes, et c'était tellement comme ça pendant un long moment que je ne comptais même plus les jours. Jusqu'à ce soir là, c'était la soirée d'Halloween de Lisa et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle ne me voit pas là bas, avec tout ce qu'elle a dut préparer en plus.

En fait, tout ce que je savais était que lui aussi était tombé malade, et j'étais le seul à savoir de quelle manière puisque c'était moi qui lui a refilé cette maladie à cause de ce baiser. _Putain, on ne change pas une épique comme la mienne en tout cas._ Mais quand nous nous retrouvons avec d'autres personnes, nous échangions aucune paroles, aucun regard. C'était devenu le néant. Il se contentait juste de parler avec d'autres gens qu'à moi tout en m'ignorant.

J'en avais parlé qu'à Lisa de ce baisé, et elle s'est juste contenté de m'entendre pleurer à l'autre bout du fil, enfin... Elle m'avait limite forcée à venir chez elle afin qu'elle puisse me rassurer mais j'ai fini par refuser, préférant pleurer seul dans le bus scolaire en rentrant chez moi. À croire que ça la mettait elle aussi dans le mal toute cette histoire, vu qu'elle y croyait dur comme fer à sa théorie tout droit sorti des fanfictions. 

Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'y ai tellement cru que je l'avais définitivement perdu. D'un sens je pouvais en vouloir qu'a moi même parce que je ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de réagir face à ce baiser puisque j'etais vite parti de la pièce, mais quand même. Je pouvais péter la forme physiquement maintenant mais moralement, j'étais en train de creuser ma tombe.

Je me regardais une énième fois dans le miroir, ou plutôt à quoi je ressemblais. Je me haïssais franchement... _Pourquoi Lisa a décidé à ce que ce soit une soirée déguisé?_ Je savais bien que c'était Halloween mais, la détestais rien que pour ça.

Alors que je me disais à quel point je me trouvais laid, j'entendais klaxonner. Ça devait être Yoongi, il devait venir me chercher pour aller à la soirée et honnêtement j'aurais préféré y allez à pieds vu que Lisa n'habitait pas loin, et surtout parce que d'un point de vue logique, cela voulait dire qu'il allait également chercher Jungkook... Je n'eus même pas le temps de souffler en pensant à ça que j'entendais ma mère crier du rez-de-chaussé pour dire que « mes amis étaient là ». Je ne perdis donc pas de temps pour souhaiter une bonne soirée à ma mère et à ma sœur en faisant mine que tout cela me faisait chier, avant de sortir de chez moi pour entrer directement dans la voiture de mon ami.

Et en montant dans la voiture, j'avais moi aussi remarqué leurs déguisement. Naruto pour Yoongi, un Ange pour Rosie, un démon pour Ana; d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là _elle_ ; et le Détective Conan pour Jungkook. Et moi à côté j'étais un stupide Mickey... Je remercie ma petite sœur de m'avoir conseillée de prendre cette merde.

 **« - Sympa la petite tenue, tu prépare un spectacle de magie?** Se moquait Yoongi en me voyant.

 **\- Tais-toi Yoongi, moi je le trouve mignon là dedans !** Continuait Rosie, pour rattraper l'erreur du plus vieux.

**\- Ça va, allez y vous pouvez dire tout ce que vous voulez, j'ai pris le premier truc que j'ai vu sur le site. C'est pas comme si j'avais voulu de faire les choses bien.**

**\- Pourtant tu pouvais largement mieux faire. »**

Je m'étais retourné vers celui qui venait juste de prendre la parole, qui avait un sourire au coin de ses lèvres tout en regardant le paysage se défiler. On était toujours en train de parler du déguisement ou je rêve?

Non, je devais rêver, j'hallucinais. _Il est avec Ana, il lui offre des trucs, la voit tout le temps, il l'aime putain, alors pourquoi il sous entendrait ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus? Je suis sûr qu'il s'en fiche, la preuve il fait comme si de rien s'était passé._

Voilà, il faisait comme si ça ne s'était jamais passé et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

*

**« - Enfin vous êtes là ! Entrez, ne perdez pas de temps !**

En ouvrant la porte, Lisa avait l'air d'être de super bonne humeur dans son costume de Sailor Moon, voir même encore plus en nous voyant déguisés.

C'était sous ses obligation que nous étions entrés dans chez elle et sa maison était incroyablement grande, propre, digne des maisons de gens haut placés dans la société qu'on pouvait voir dans les dramas. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait ce genre de maisons dans le coin. En plus elle semblait y avoir invité pas mal de monde, tous super bien déguisés comparé à moi, et à l'entente de la musique qui passait les gens avaient l'air eux aussi de bonne humeur.

Et en me retournant vers elle j'eus remarqué que tout le monde était déjà parti dans leurs coin. Bon, tans mieux comme ça j'aurais pas à revoir celui dont je ne prononcerais le nom.

**« - T'es vraiment belle Lisa, t'a choisi le bon déguisement !**

**\- Merci, je te retourne le compliment !** T'es vraiment mignon là-dedans, m'avait-elle dit en touchant au chapeau qui accompagnait mon costume. **Tu veux boire un truc?**

**\- Ça dépend de ce que tu as.**

**\- Viens avec moi dans la cuisine, tu me dira ce que tu voudras !**

Je la suivait donc vers la cuisine, et malgré le monde, on avait enfin réussis à l'atteindre. Il y avait que très peu de monde dans cette pièce comparé aux autres pièces que j'avais put apercevoir au loin.

Enfin, il y avait surtout beaucoup de bouteilles d'alcool sur la table et on aurait surtout dit que c'était là que les dealeurs se rejoignait, dont un que je ne voulais pas vraiment voir.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fous là, Chen?** Avais-je près de l'oreille de mon amie, afin qu'il n'entende pas même si la musique faisait assez de bruit comme ça.

**\- Comme tu peux le constater il fait ses affaires, avec Taehyung en plus. Encore une chance qu'ils se soient déguisés sinon ils auraient passé la soirée devant la porte d'entrée.**

**\- Tu parles...** Je m'étais retourné vers lui en regardant son déguisement, et il portait seulement qu'une cape rouge et un haut bleu pour faire rappeler Superman, et après Lisa disait de lui qu'il était déguisé... **Et si tes parents finissent par apprendre qu'il y a eu du deal chez eux, t'a pas peur de leurs réaction?**

**\- T'inquiète pas, ils ne reviennent pas avant lundi, j'aurais encore trois jours pour faire les fins fonds de la maison.**

_Bon après je critique mais sans mon chapeau on aurait put penser que j'étais déguisé en moine._

**\- Bon alors comme tu peux le constater il y a du jus d'orange, du coca, du rhum, du rosé, de la vodka... À moins que tu veuilles un mélange?**

**\- De la Vodka pure, s'il te plaît.** Elle me préparait cette boisson alors que j'étais en train de me rappeler que... **En fait, il est où Yugy'?**

 **\- Dans le salon avec les autres mais contrairement à nous il ne boit pas, il ne supporte pas vraiment l'alcool donc il surveille un peu ce qui se passe ce soir sans pour autant oublier de s'amuser ! Mais ça m'arrange un peu du coup vu qu'il** **faut que je sache d'avantage pour l'affaire Jungkook, vous vous êtes réellement pas reparlé depuis la dernière fois?**

**\- Non, enfin tout à l'heure quand il a vu mon déguisement il a dit que je pouvais mieux faire...**

**\- Je suis sur qu'il ne parlait pas du déguisement.**

**\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi...**

**\- Quel lâche n'empêche...** Me regardait-elle honnêtement avant de marquer un blanc en buvant son verre, avant de reprendre. **Il faut absolument que vous ayez une discussion à ce sujet.**

**\- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, à vrai dire ça me fais flipper, après ça plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant et-**

**\- Sauf que c'est déjà trop tard Jimin, tu lui a volé un baisé je te signale, ça semble evident que plus rien ne sera comme avant entre vous deux.** Elle m'avait coupée la parole pour me sortir ces vérités, je n'eus qu'à glousser. **C'est juste à toi de voir comment remédier à ça et pour ma part, j'ai de quoi t'aider !**

Elle m'avait sourit avant d'ouvrir une boîte à tabac qui était sur la table, et de préparer quelque chose, que je dirait... Assez douteux.

**\- De la beuh? Tu sais très bien que je fume qu'occasionnellement, et seulement que du tabac.**

**\- Et jusqu'à là pas une seule fois je t'ai fais détendu... Tu sais, ça m'arrive d'en fumer de temps en temps quand je suis trop stressée.**

**\- Et d'où t'a ça, en temps normal?**

**\- Tu sais l'autre jour quand je devais aller en centre-ville, ce n'était pas que pour rejoindre mon père... Mais vu que ce soir il y a du monde à disposition pour ça, amuse toi !**

J'avais juste envie de lui répliquer que je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour m'amuser mais au même moment elle posait la tige entre mes lèvres et de l'allumer. À peine j'inspirais ce merdier que je m'étais mis à tousser jusqu'aux larmes. Vu que Lisa essayait de calmer mes toux en frappant sur mon dos, la plupart des gens de la pièce s'étaient retournés vers moi, et j'avais put croiser le regard moqueur de Chen au loin.

Et ça m'a réalisé que merde, même si je l'avais déjà démonté lui et son maître qui lui servait d'ami à l'autre soirée, je valais mieux qu'eux deux réunis.

_J'allais m'auto défoncer la gueule sous l'influence de la haine, ouais._

**\- Bon, juste pour ce soir, hein?** Juste histoire de rentrer dans le moule avec les autres.

Sous le regard de mon amie, j'avais remis la tige entre mes lèvres et cette fois, j'inspirais doucement la fumée qui en ressortait.

Et à partir de là, tout était allé trop vite, ou super lentement en même temps, _je ne sais pas_. La seule chose que je savais réellement en tout cas, c'était que jamais de ma vie j'avais ressenti cette extrême sensation de pleinitude. Puis voilà que ça se mélange avec de l'alcool, voilà que ça s'en reprend des taffes... Rien n'arrangeait mon cas. Sauf que jamais je m'étais senti aussi bien qu'à ce moment là. C'était vraiment tout autre chose comparé à la cigarette.

Avec la cigarette je n'aurais jamais osé aller rejoindre les autres ainsi que des inconnus dans le salon et de danser avec eux malgré mon visage odieux et ce déguisement ridicule que je portais. Et malgré le fait qu'en temps normal j'avais du mal à en blairer certains cette fois ci je m'en foutais, je m'amusais comme jamais je m'étais amusé auparavant. Je m'en foutais bien si c'était l'illusion de l'alcool ou de la beuh, ou peut-être être bien des deux, mais j'étais devenu euphorique et rien ni personne pouvait faire changer ça.

Comme quoi, parfois détester les gens avait son avantage. En plus je ne pensais même pas à Jungkook, pas même une seule fois.

Pour une fois, il y avait que moi. Moi, qui m'amusait avec des gens que je n'appréciais pas en temps normal, qui semblait eux aussi tout autant s'amuser que moi.

Mais malheureusement, ayant bu trop rapidement mon grand verre de vodka. Donc probablement dit aux substances que j'avais pris plus tôt, je m'étais dirigé de nouveau vers la cuisine, sauf qu'un vampire qui faisait une tête de plus que moi me bloquais le passage.

**\- Excuse moi, tu peux te décaler s'il te plaît-**

**\- Comme on se retrouve,** je regardais le vampire dans les yeux et réalisant que c'était Taehyung, je m'étais mis à la fixer, inconsciemment, **tu sais ce n'est pas en faisant les grands yeux comme ça que je te laisserais passer, surtout avec ce déguisement.**

**\- Mec, juste soûle pas et laisse moi passer.**

**\- Qui t'a dis qu'on voudrait te laisser passer?** superman arrive, niquel ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. **T'arrives à peine à en fumer que tu en recherche déjà, ai des principes.**

**\- Mais ferme ta gueule toi, je ne t'ai même pas adressé la parole donc évite de me parler.**

**\- Park Jimin... Redescend un peu, t'as un peu trop oublié que t'étais rien d'autre qu'une pauvre merde.**

**\- Mais c'est ça, rappelles moi déjà qui était sur le points de chialer quand je lui ai sorti ses quatre vérités? Maintenant laisse moi passer s'il te plaît, merci.**

Je voyais le vampire faire un signe de tête au Superman qui comprit son signe. Alors que moi je ne comprenais rien.

Et de nulle part, le toutou de son maître m'avait mit un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de me porter comme un vulgaire sac à patate, voyant au loin Lisa me regarder en sortant de la cuisine, l'air inquiète sur son visage.

_Mais putain au lieu d'être choquée appelle de l'aide, je sais pas !_

En plus je ne pouvais même pas crier vu comment la musique battait à son plein, en plus de ma défonce.

Puis en entrant dans une pièce; qui semblait être une chambre; son pote m'avait reposé sur le sol même pas quelque secondes après, l' _enculé_ du premier nom m'avait plaqué contre un mur, ayant son visage a quelques centimètres du miens. Et il se contentait de me fixer accompagné d'un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Quoi? Tu me veux quoi?** Lui avais-je dis en le fixant à mon tour droit dans mes yeux. **Ça t'a pas suffit les remarques de l'autre jour?**

 **\- Je voudrais tout de toi,** avait-il dit près de mon oreille.

**\- Comment ça?**

Il se contentait juste de me lancer son sourire plus que diabolique avant de me prendre par le poignet et me pousser vers le sol, me donnant plusieurs coups de poings d'affilé. Et même si je commençais peu à peu à revenir à moi, j'avais du mal à tenter de l'arrêter où à m'en échapper. Juste en tournant le visage, je pouvais apercevoir Chen filmer toute la scène.

_Ces mecs là ont un sérieux soucis à vouloir filmer absolument tout ce qui peut être dégueulasse._

**\- Regarde toi sérieux, t'es complètement à l'Ouest mon pauvre, t'es pathétique. Pas vrai qu'il est pathétique, Chen?**

**\- Je le toucherais même pas avec un bâton,** avait-il dit en riant, ce qui faisait rire cet _enculé_ en plus.

**\- Avec ce déguisement, et cette satanée décoloration ratée... J'ai une question Jimin, t'a pas trop honte d'être toi-même?**

Il m'avait dit ça en prenant le haut de mon déguisement entre ses mains, afin que je sois proche de lui.

_Jimin, garde ton calme. Il essaie juste de te faire peter un câble. Il essaie juste de se rendre supérieur à toi rien que pour sa vidéo de merde._

**\- Pourquoi aurais-je honte d'être qui je suis?**

**\- Probablement parce que t'es né dans un corps de merde, et depuis que je te connais t'a fais aucun effort pour arranger ça, au contraire, tu stagne alors que tu aurais bien put t'améliorer... Je suis même sûr qu'il traine avec toi par pitié et qu'il n'a pas vraiment le choix.**

**\- De,** gloussais-je dans le vouloir, _me rendant ridicule d'avantage_ , **de qui parles-tu?**

**\- Arrête, tu sais très bien de qui je parle. D'ailleurs, c'est assez étrange qu'il t'ai ignoré tout au long de la soirée, c'est probablement parce qu'il a mieux à faire que de traîner avec un sale type comme toi.**

**\- Mais Tae, j'ai une question.** S'était ramené Chen, toujours en train de filmer toute la scène. **Tu trouve pas ça bizarre que Jimin soit autant attaché à Jungkook? Ça te parait pas un peu... Étrange?**

**\- Comme vos vieilles races qui sont tellement obsédés par moi que vous finissez par me filmer juste pour vous sentir supéri-**

Je n'eu même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que Taehyung m'avait donné un coup de poing au visage, _ah ça, j'aurais dut le voir venir_.

 **\- Ça c'est pour nous avoir foutu la honte à la soirée.** _Putain, mon nez._ **Ça c'est pour Chen, tout ce que tu lui as fait.** _Putain, ma bouche._ **Ça c'est pour avoir été une putain de balance.** _Putain, mon ventre._ **Et ça parce que tu mérite même pas de m'avoir dans mon champ de vision, grosse merde.**

Taehyung avait vraiment l'air d'être énervé, et il profitait du fait que je sois à un minimum defoncé pour que je sois son defouloir. En pendant qu'il se défoulait vers moi, malgré que je revenais à moi j'étais encore trop à l'ouest pour me défendre, et je me disais plutôt qu'il devait avoir tellement de choses à se reprocher pour pouvoir s'acharner sur moi ce pauvre mec. _Mais bon après je disais ça mais je n'étais clairement pas mieux non plus puisque la principale raison pour laquelle je m'étais défoncé était à ses côtés._

Mais pendant que j'étais resté focalisé sur son cas, l'autre là s'était levé vers son ami, ou plutôt vers le téléphone qu'il tenait pour filmer tout ça.

 **\- Filme bien ça Chen,** il avait prit son téléphone pour le diriger d'avantage vers moi, ou plutôt vers mon visage, **ça, ce gros tas de merde allongé au sol, c'est Park Jimin, et c'est un putain de vieux mec qui sait même pas se décolorer les cheveux correctement.**

**\- Arrête de t'en vouloir autant à toi même en passant par moi, je suis sur que c'est pour de la merde en plu-**

Puis Chen ne perdit pas de temps pour me foutre un coup de pied dans le ventre. _Ah tiens, je pensais qu'il n'oserait même pas me toucher avec un bâton?_ Mais il fallait croire que je n'étais pas encore dans mon état normal pour le stopper et lui faire la remarque.

_Putain, que c'est bien de fumer de la beuh... Mais seulement quand tu ne te retrouve pas dans des situations aussi merdique que ça._

**\- Merci Chen, heureusement que t'es là mec !** Continuait-il à filmer avec le téléphone. **Bon, on fait quoi de lui maintenant?** Son ami qui lui servait de chien lui chuchotait quelque chose dans l'oreille, et s'est mit à rigoler. **Très bonne idée ! À tout ceux qui regarderont cette vidéo, restez bien jusqu'à la fin !**

À ce moment là je pouvais m'attendre à tout. À ce qu'ils essaient de m'enfermer dans une pièce, à ce qu'ils me torture, et tout plein de choses bizarres que je n'aurais put imaginer mais étrangement je n'avais pas réellement peur de ce à quoi j'aurais put m'attendre. Surtout quand ils était à genoux devant moi à essayer de me déshabiller. Parce que déjà je n'étais pas encore totalement moi même et surtout parce que la porte de la pièce s'était ouverte au moment même où ils s'apprêtaient à faire quelque chose de moi.

C'était _lui_ , en compagnie d'Ana, la poitrine à l'air. Probablement sur le point de faire... Vous savez quoi.

Au départ ils n'avaient pas vraiment capté qu'on était là mais c'est quand il jetait un coup d'œil sur le sol à côté du lit qu'il avait croisé mon regard qui semblait assez vide. Sauf qu'en réalité en un peu plus d'une semaine j'avais oublié à quel point son regard avait un effet sur moi, au point même d'en rater un battement de mon cœur.

Son regard avait plus d'effet sur moi que de ce que tentait Taehyung et Chen de faire sur moi et étonnement, ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps pour lâcher sa copine sur le lit et de pousser les deux autres cons pour voir comment j'allais.

**\- Jimin ! Putain qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait? Puis qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça, toi?**

**\- On garde des souvenirs, ça se voit, non?** Avait dit fièrement _l'enculé_ suprême avec ce fameux téléphone en main qui filmait toujours toute la scène, avant que Jungkook ne lui retire de ses mains pour jeter l'objet par la fenêtre qui était déjà ouverte.

Taehyung avait l'air choqué, alors que moi ça me faisait sourire, et Jungkook était visiblement énervé.

 **\- C'est quoi votre soucis à filmer les gens à leurs insu?** Leurs avait-il crié dessus _sans même peser mes mots._ **Vous pouvez vous retrouver en garde à vue pour ce genre de chose !**

 **\- Excuse nous si t'es fragile de nature,** avait commenté Chen en levant les yeux au ciel, visiblement désespéré, **nous ça nous amuse de faire ça, on a bien besoin de s'occuper ici.**

**\- Ouais mais ce serait mieux que vous évitez de vous occuper en faisant ça, et encore moins sur des gens à qui ne le mérite pas.**

Soudainement, Taehyung s'était mis à rire. _Dit comme ça on aurait réellement dit les méchants dans les films d'aventures._

 **\- Dans ce cas là, j'aurais bien aimé que tu sois à la place de Jimin.** Jungkook était sur le point de répliquer, alors que quelqu'un d'autre était arrivé dans la pièce, soit Yugyeom.

**\- J'ai manqué quelque chose?**

**\- T'arrives à pic, aide moi à le redescendre, je vais le ramener chez lui. Je te rappelles Ana.**

Ils laissent Ana dans la même pièce des deux autres débiles pour m'aider à descendre les escaliers tout en remettant correctement mon bas, même si on pouvait pas y voir grand chose grâce à déguisement. Mais j'avais également constaté que il n'y avait plus autant de monde que tout à l'heure, avant que tout cela se produise.

Une fois arrivés en bas, je voyais Lisa nous faire signe de la rejoindre et une fois vers elle, nous étions entrés dans une salle de bain. Et Yoongi semblait être également présent.

 **\- Yoongi, t'es là ! Tu peux nous aider à le soigner?** Mais ce dernier semblait fixer quelque chose dans le miroir face à lui. **Yoongi?**

Et sans même retourner le regard vers nous il s'en était allé. Trop bizarre, jamais je l'avais vu comme ça.

Enfin, cette soirée était déjà trop bizarre. Rien n'allait.

Puis j'osais même pas compter le temps qu'il a fallut pour qu'ils prennent je ne sais combien de produit pour les mettre sur mon visage quelque peu amoché, du moins je me refusais à voir mon reflet dans le miroir de la pièce.

À aucun moment j'aurais put imaginer me retrouver dans cette situation ce soir là. Et c'était gênant puisqu'après qu'ils m'aient en quelque sorte soignés, un long et énorme blanc s'était installé entre nous quatre.

Jungkook à mes côtés, Yugyeom contre la porte et Lisa contre un mur, face à moi.

_Je me sens étrangement de retour sur la planète terre, et je n'aime pas trop cette sensation._

**\- Pourquoi quand on est descendus tout le monde était en train de partir?** Parlait finalement Jungkook.

 **\- Parce que je leurs ai demandé,** lui répondait Lisa, **j'ai pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre se fasse harceler de la même manière que Taehyung et Chen on dut le faire envers Jimin.**

**\- Et croyez moi vous ne voulez pas le savoir.**

J'avais ressenti leurs regard se tourner vers moi, alors qu'en fixant mes chaussures, un énième silence commençait à battre son plein dans la pièce. Plus je me remémorait la scène plus je me sentais ridicule et faible. Ils m'avaient bien remit à ma place. Comme quoi des mots ne servait réellement à rien quand ceux-ci pouvaient être empêchés d'être dis.

Ils m'avaient littéralement harcelé, et ils auraient put aller plus loin si Jungkook n'avait pas tourné le regard vers le sol. Mais encore une fois il m'avait vu dans une posture de faiblesse, et quasi en caleçon en plus. Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me voyait comme ça, et ni encore choquant mais dans ce contexte là, avec une partie du visage en sang et deux mecs à mes côtés dont un qui filmait, en réalité je me sentais de plus en plus... Inutile.

_Ah... Te revoilà définitivement dans le monde réel, Jimin._

**\- C'est trop bizarre n'empêche.** S'était exclamée soudainement Lisa. **Tu lui fous verbalement la meilleure raclée de sa vie et là on aurait dit qu'il cherchait à ravoir une revanche... Mais à qui voudrait-il prouver ça? À lui-même? Et pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas, je n'aurais même pas dut les laisser entrer ce soir.**

 **\- De toute façon toute la soirée dans son entièreté était bizarre,** continuait Yugyeom d'un ton plus calme, **peut-être parce que c'est Halloween mais ce n'est pas une raison pour aller harceler un mec tout en filmant la scène.**

**\- En plus ils on fait ça? C'est officiel je les hais, ce sont de gros connards. Plus jamais je leurs adresse la parole.**

Je crois que Lisa avait raison, que c'était bien trop étrange tout ça. Enfin elle, parlait de la soirée mais de ce que je percevais en général, rien ne semblait aller bien droit. Encore plus quand elle avait l'air beaucoup plus énervée que moi alors que malgré que j'étais de retour sur terre, je n'étais pas plus énervé que ça, j'étais plus choqué qu'autre choses qu'ils en soient arrivés à là pour dénigrer plus faible qu'eux, alors je m'étais juste contenté de dire:

**\- Je crois que je n'aurais plus jamais la même vision que j'avais sur les vampires et Superman.**

*

**\- Vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller? Puisque que Yoongi semble avoir définitivement disparu...**

**\- Oui ne vous en faites pas, on habite vraiment pas loin donc en trente minutes même pas on sera arrivés chez nous.**

**\- Si vous le dîtes... De toute façon moi et Yugy' on va devoir tout ranger maintenant, mais merci tout de même d'être venu et désolé qu'il se soit passé ça.**

On la remerciait avant de lui dire au revoir. Elle fermait sa porte d'entrée et nous commencions à marcher tout doucement sur le petit chemin qui accédait au trottoir.

C'était quand même dingue n'empêche, presque deux semaines qu'il m'évitait et voilà que comme par hasard, il fallait qu'il rentre dans cette chambre au bon moment sans même perdre de temps de me venir en aide à la seconde exacte où nos regards se sont croisés... Je n'avais plus qu'une seule chose à lui dire:

**\- Merci de m'avoir fait sortir de là. Je te remercierais jamais assez pour avoir laissé tombé ta copine pour un vieux mec comme moi.**

**\- C'est totalement normal, toi même tu le sais très bien que tu n'a même pas besoin de me remercier, grand malade.** Il s'assied sur le trottoir en sortant un paquet de cigarette de sa poche. **T'en veux une?**

J'acquesais en prenant la cigarette qu'il m'avait proposé, avant qu'il ne me l'allume en m'asseyant à ses côtés. Non, en réalité je devais lui dire d'autres choses, enfin je devais savoir certaines choses.

_Bon et puis merde, je me lance._

**\- Je me demandes vraiment pourquoi t'es aussi gentil avec moi, vu comment tu m'a ignoré ces derniers jours... Mais en vrai je m'en veux, que ce soit pour mon comportement de vieux égoïste que j'ai eu ce soir ou par rapport à l'autre jour, j'ai vraiment agit comme dans les films à l'eau de rose en m'attendant à quelque chose en retour alors qu'en fait il n'y a rien eu.**

**\- Je t'ai dis que tu n'avais pas à t'en vouloir, je ne t'en veux même pas. Ça ne m'a même pas perturbé.**

**\- Alors si ça ne t'a pas plus perturbé que ça, c'est quoi le problème, Jungkook? Je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que tu ne m'a pas laissé en vu pour rien ces derniers jours, surtout après ce que j'ai fais... Ça va?**

Ayant constaté un silence à la place d'une réponse je m'étais retourné vers lui. Son regard fixait le ciel et ses yeux brillaient. Non pas du reflet des étoiles dans ses yeux, mais surtout parce qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Et je devais avouer que ça me faisait énormément de mal de le voir comme ça. Contrairement à moi c'était tellement rare de le voir dans cet état là mais au peu de fois que cela arrivait j'avais comme cette compassion au fond de moi, cette envie de pleurer à mon tour sans même savoir la raison. Donc je me contentais juste de le regarder d'un air rassurant, en caressant son dos pour essayer de le calmer.

 **\- Le problème c'est moi,** l'entendais-je dire entre deux sanglots, n'osant pas me regarder, **ça à toujours été moi, et je le serais toujours.**

**\- Dis pas ça, certes ça t'arrive d'être maladroit parfois mais ça ne te définit pas, tu n'est pas un problème Jungkook, puis pourquoi tu en serait un?**

**\- Parce que...** Et il n'eu à peine le temps de prononcer ces mots qu'il était parti dans une crise de larmes incontrôlable.

Non, à ce niveau là, je ne l'avais réellement jamais vu comme ça.

Il était littéralement en train de souiller mon déguisement en s'attanchant à celui-ci mais à la limite ça je m'en foutais, j'essayais juste de le rassurer du mieux que je pouvais en le prenant dans mes bras.

 **\- Du calme, prend ton temps Kook,** à vrai dire même si je n'étais pas le meilleur pour rassurer les gens, mes dires semblait l'avoir fait calmé. Enfin un peu.

Puisque au bout de quelques minutes je dirais, il s'était soudainement raidit en prenant une cigarette de son paquet, de la poser sur sa bouche, de l'allumer, et de l'inspirer à son tour. On aurait dit que la cigarette avait le même effet que de la Ventoline sur lui mais bon, si cela pouvait le faire aider à parler.

 **\- La vérité c'est que je suis une grosse merde,** prononçait-il enfin, sans encore oser tourner le regard vers moi, **qui n'est même pas foutu d'avouer ce que je ressens à mon propre meilleur ami alors que tu as toujours été de mon côté même quand j'étais en tord.**

**\- C'est déjà cool que tu l'ai enfin remarqué, mais dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas maintenant.**

Je le voyais fermer les yeux; inspirant lentement l'air de la campagne à la place de la cigarette pour une fois; et de prononcer ces quelques mots:

**\- Je t'aime. Voilà pourquoi je me sens comme une merde.**

Sur le coup, je pensais à lui répondre que c'était une blague de mauvais goût.

_Mais je me suis rappelé._

Je m'étais rappelé de la soirée chez les Kim le mois dernier, quand il a finit bourré après de m'avoir défendu une énième fois des remarques de Taehyung, pour me dire que je devait laisser entrer les gens dans mon cœur en échange de mon mal être personnel.

Je me suis rappelé lui avoir fait la gueule quelques jours avant de lui en parler, et je me rappelle bien de la raison de base pour laquelle il voulait que je viennes avec lui à ces soirées stupide.

Je me rappelles aussi du rire qu'il avait eu quand je lui avait dit ce qu'il m'avait dit quelque jours plus tôt, en étant bourré. Il semblait tellement honnête.

Comme ces fois aussi où il m'avait menti pour éviter que je ne m'inquiète trop pour lui, comme cette fois où il m'avait dit qu'il était amoureux d'Ana.

Puis quand il l'a lâché pour venir me voir en sport, quand il a lâché des larmes à la soirée parce que _je_ lui avait menti.

Puis quand nous étions chez Yoongi, et que ce dernier m'avait avoué qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir aussi facilement.

Puis le pique qu'il avait lancé à son père lorsqu'il faisait des remarques homophobes, et que moi je n'avais absolument rien compris à la scène.

Puis les dessins. Ces foutus dessins qu'il ne voulait pas que je vois, et qu'il les avait cachés quand j'étais revenu dans sa chambre.

_Lisa a raison, putain._

_Nous sommes exactement pareils, nous ressentons les mêmes choses et moi je suis complètement aveugle._

En plus il n'avait pas l'air d'être bourré ni défoncé ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il y avait que nous deux dans la rue, il faisait nuit, il n'y avait personnes dans les parages ni aucun bruit... Il était donc totalement livré à lui même, il était totalement sérieux.

Et malgré son air pitoyable dut à sa crise de larmes, il avait l'air tellement soulagé après d'avoir avoué ça. Mais il n'osait toujours pas me regarder dans les yeux.

Moi non plus d'ailleurs, du coup.

**\- Ça fais des années que je suis sur toi, mais je ne l'ai jamais avoué à qui que ce soit dont toi parce que je n'ai jamais eu de couilles de le faire.**

**\- Je,** tentais-je de répondre malgré ces propos choquant **, au moins tu en as maintenant.**

Je le voyais sourire au coin de la bouche, alors que moi-même j'étais en train de m'étouffer avec la fumée de ma propre cigarette à cause de mes propres propos. Mais à la seconde d'après je revoyais ses lèvres redevenir neutre.

_Jimin sérieux, t'a pas plus stupide comme réponse? Il vient juste d'avouer ses vrais sentiments pour la première fois de sa vie et toi t'a eu que ça à dire? C'est limite pire que de le laisser en vu pendant presque deux semaines, sale débile._

**\- Ce qui me fait le plus flipper maintenant à vrai dire c'est même pas le fait que ce soit réciproque, mais que du coup on deviendra quoi, nous deux?**

Il avait posé une bonne question. Au moins il avait ignoré mes dires, mais voilà ce qui l'inquiétait le plus: Le changement, d'amis à "couple", en quelque sorte. A vrai dire je n'y avait jamais réellement pensé. Je pensais même que jusqu'à ce soir notre amitié était fichue en l'air mais puisque nos sentiments étaient réciproque, on pouvait s'attendre à absolument tout comme à absolument rien.

En tout cas, ce qui était sur, c'était que je ne voulais pas le perdre. _Jamais je pourrais imaginer ma vie sans lui._

**\- Toujours Jimin et Jungkook, tu veux qu'on devienne quoi d'autre? Peu importe la tournure de notre relation, on s'était promis qu'on restera toujours ensemble, pas vrai?**

Jungkook s'était retourné vers moi, me regardant _enfin_ dans les yeux, l'air rassuré. Alors que moi, en vérité je flippais à mort. Je ne savais pas dans quoi on s'était embarqués mais bon, toutes ces pensées toxiques et négatives s'étaient envolées quand il m'avait sauté dessus, me plaquant contre le gazon, pour m'embrasser.

_Parce que de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien nous séparer?_


	15. Deuxième Partie

Jusqu'en 2007, quand nous étions encore au collège. Tu faisais encore de la danse à cette époque. T'étais en cinquième et moi je venais d'entrer en sixième et je devais avoir qu'en quelques semaines je m'étais déjà fais quelques amis, dont Taehyung. Ça faisait déjà un an que Yoongi était parti chez sa mère au Canada et qu'il revenait qu'aux étés, donc je pouvais bien comprendre que t'avais du mal à te socialiser avec d'autres personnes, et à te renfermer sur toi même... En soi je savais que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de timide, t'étais plus du genre misanthrope. Donc quand on partait jouer au stade de basket à côté de notre collège avec Tae, t'avais pas trop l'air investi. Je m'étais dis vu qu'au début de l'automne tu avais la fâcheuse habitude de tomber tout le temps malade, cette fois-ci ça devait être ça qui jouait sur ton humeur en plus du départ de Yoongi, ainsi que Taehyung qui semblait pas trop arranger la donne non plus. Donc je m'étais dis que c'était normal et que ça allait te passer.

Mais si j'avais été au courant plus tôt de tout ça... Tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais pas mis autant de côté. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué à l'époque...

Surtout cette fois là où l'on jouait encore tout les trois, au terrain de basket et tu avais manqué la balle que je t'avais passé. Celle-ci étant arrivée en dehors du terrain, je t'avais demandé d'aller la rechercher et pour rire, Taehyung t'avais sorti un truc du style:

 **_« Jimin t'es_ ** **_trop drôle, t'es vraiment le chien de Jungkook_ ** **. »**

A ses dires tu ne décidais même pas de prendre le ballon que tu t'étais déjà retourné vers lui.

**_« Je te demande pardon? »_ **

**_« J'ai dis que t'étais le chien de Jungkook, vu qu'il t'a demandé d'aller chercher le ballon comme si il était ton maître. Il y a un problème à ça? »_ **

Même si déjà à l'époque Taehyung ne pesait pas ses mots, je te voyais réentrer dans le collège et te diriger vers les toilettes et t'ayant suivi, j'ai vu que tu t'étais enfermé dans l'une des cabines, t'entendant vomir.

**_« Chim, tu va bien? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »_ **

Tu avais ouvert la porte et j'avais vu ton visage en larmes qui m'avait pincé le cœur. Je m'étais juste contenté de te prendre dans mes bras.

Tu m'avais dit en sanglotant que ça n'allait plus entre tes parents, que tu comprenais pas pourquoi ils restaient encore ensemble alors qu'ils ne se montraient plus aucun geste d'affection et qu'au contraire, ils faisaient que de se battre entre eux. Que t'en avais marre de leurs disputes qui pouvait durer jusqu'à 3 heures du matin, sans compter que Miya venait juste d'avoir 9 ans.

Je te jure que je n'ai jamais autant détesté tes parents qu'à cet époque. À côté de ça même les miens avaient l'air d'être plus soft. Et ce fut pourquoi j'avais parlé de la situation à mes parents et qu'ils avaient même pas hésité une seconde à ce que tu viennes chez moi ainsi que ta sœur pour dormir quelques temps à la maison. Pour voir comme ça allait se passer avec tes parents pendant quelques temps.

Et ça avait duré deux mois. Deux mois pour qu'ils se décident enfin à trouver un accord: Le divorce. Ta mère avait la garde ainsi que la maison tandis que ton père est parti dans le sud du pays. Mais elle a dut lui payer des concessions sur plusieurs années parce qu'évidemment il y avait encore certaines choses à voir... Mais le plus important était que tu allais beaucoup mieux, que tu souriais plus, que tu faisais des efforts pour arranger ta santé mentale et morale. Je pouvais enfin être heureux puisque toi aussi, tu commençais à l'être.

Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.


	16. XI

**_Mardi 6 Novembre 2012._ **

Après la soirée de Lisa, avec Jungkook nous avons passé le reste de la nuit à parler de tout et de rien dans les rues de la campagne, faisant des allées retours entre les quartiers de notre village et celui du quartier où habitait Lisa jusqu'au levé du jour. Et on s'était embrassé ce soir là. Non pas qu'une fois, mais environ une bonne dizaine de fois je crois. Juste nous deux, comme à toutes ces fois où on s'était retrouvés seulement que nous deux sauf que cette fois-ci on s'était embrassés. Et ayant du mal à réaliser que mon meilleur ami venait de m'embrasser de sa propre volonté; et aussi parce que ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas embrassé quelqu'un que j'avais oublié ce que cela faisait; il a dut le faire environ une bonne dizaine de fois. Tandis que moi, malgré le baisé volé de l'autre jour, je n'osais pas faire cela de ma propre volonté. Et ouais j'avais compté le nombre de fois qu'on s'était embrassés tellement que cette nuit là m'avait marqué.

En ce moment je me sentais juste planer. Jamais de ma vie je m'étais senti aussi... Bien. J'avais des amis, ma famille, j'étais un bon élève sans antécédents, et surtout j'avais Jungkook. Alors pourquoi je chercherais à aller me mêler à des choses qui m'énervent et surtout qui ne me regarde pas, du style Taehyung? Au final je le trouvais juste con, et c'était bien dommage pour lui, ainsi que pour son toutou de service.

Du coup avec Jungkook nous étions là, ensemble, dans cette cabane à encore parler de tout et de rien. Mais ça ne devenait jamais ennuyeux puisque déjà nous étions ensemble et aussi; surtout; parce que nous étions dans notre bulle et personne cherchait à crever l'abcès.

D'ailleurs, la seule personne qui était au courant de ça était Lisa, elle avait sautée de joie quand je lui ai raconté ce que m'avait dit Jungkook l'autre soir, en se répétant sans cesse qu'elle avait eu raison depuis le début et qu'elle n'était pas folle.

Bref, en tout cas ces derniers temps, il n'y a pas eu de problème. Tout était parfait.

 **« - Merde, merde, merde !** S'était soudainement relevé Kook, en rangeant ses affaires.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**\- Je suis censé rejoindre Ana pour 16h en centre-ville, je ne serais jamais à l'heure !**

**\- Ah, ça, lui dira que t'arrivera en retard.**

**\- Ouais, et pour quelle raison?**

**\- Parce que t'a eu mieux à faire que de jouer le mec hétéro quand ça t'arrange.**

Sauf celui-là. Il était toujours en "couple" avec Ana. Je l'entendais souffler, alors que ça devait être à moi de le faire au vu de la situation.

**\- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible de leurs faire mon coming-out, surtout à mon père.**

**\- Donc c'est plus facile pour toi de jouer encore une fois avec les sentiments de la même pauvre meuf qui n'a rien demandé, plutôt que d'assumer ta sexualité?**

**\- C'est soit ça, soit on pourra plus jamais se voir. Tu préfère quoi?** Je laissais le silence régner à ma place, confirmant ses propos. **C'est bien ce que je pensais. »**

Avant de descendre de la cabane, il m'avait laissé un chaste baisé sur mes lèvres. Puis je m'étais retrouvé seul, à regarder l'horizon. _Putain, je l'aime mais qu'est-ce qu'il me soûle..._ Son père pouvait bien aller se faire foutre.

J'ouvrais une boite à tabac que j'avais laissé dans mon sac et en roulant mon joint, et je remarquais qu'il me restait que très peu d'herbe. Ça aussi me soûlait. Pour tout avouer, ce que m'avait passé Lisa lors de la dernière soirée avait eu un léger effet sur moi. En soit j'en consumais seulement quand elle me passait une petite partie de ce qu'elle achetait à son dealer en centre ville. Mais même une petite taffe de temps en temps me suffisait pour en conclure que: J'en avais rien à faire des autres. J'étais moi, et les autres étaient eux, alors pourquoi je chercherais à être quelqu'un que je n'étais pas? _Je suis Park Jimin, merde._

Mais sans cette herbe et sans Jungkook, il me restait quoi? Certes, j'étais un bon élève sans problèmes avec des personnes bienveillantes autour de moi, mais rien ne me passionnait réellement dans la vie, même la danse commençait à me soûler. Répéter sans cesse une chorégraphie qu'on ne performera pas juste parce que notre groupe ne donnait pas assez d'émotions me démotivait.

M'enfin, je devais pas me plaindre. Il fallait juste que j'ailles voir Lisa au lycée demain pour qu'elle puisse m'en repasser.

*

**« - Quoi? Il ne sera pas là jusqu'en janvier?**

**\- Oui, et crois moi que ça me fais chier aussi,** soufflait-elle, désespérément, **il reste plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre.**

Je grimincais face à la nouvelle: Le dealer de Lisa était soit-disant parti à l'étranger jusqu'en Janvier, cela voulait donc dire qu'il fallait trouver quelqu'un d'autre et qu'à contre-coeur, la seule personne que j'avais en tête était l'une des personnes que je détestais le plus au monde.

**\- Tu pense à quoi?**

**\- À la seule personne qui pourrait nous dépanner.**

Et elle s'était retournée vers là où mon regard la menait, soit vers ce connard de Chen, qui semblait bien s'amuser avec son connard de meilleur ami.

**\- Bonne chance pour le convaincre.**

Pile au moment où sa main tapotait mon épaule, la sonnerie de fin de pause avait retenti. Merde, en plus à l'heure d'après j'allais me retrouver avec lui. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour le convaincre d'en vendre.

Donc en entrant en classe, je m'étais installé à ma place habitude; soit au fond; apercevant au loin Chen arriver à mes côtés, en sortant lui aussi ses affaires sur son bureau.

**\- C'est combien?**

**\- N'y pense même pas.**

**\- Arrête, croit pas qu'on a fumé qu'une seule fois dans nos vies.**

**\- Comment ça, on? Tu parle de Lisa?**

**\- Ouais,** admettais-je, **son dealer n'est pas là avant le nouvel an donc pendant ce temps-là, il nous faudrait quelqu'un qui le remplace.**

**\- Et Jungkook il est pas au courant de tout ça?**

**\- Pourquoi il le devrait?**

**\- Peut-être parce que c'est ton "meilleur ami"**... **Ah tiens, ça me laisse une idée.**

**\- Quoi donc?**

**\- T'en parle à Jungkook et je vous en vends à toi et Lisa, sinon oublie moi.**

Je m'étais retournais vers lui, alors qu'il me lançait un de ses sourires narquois et faux. Je ne comprenais pas sa logique, un peu comme d'habitude en fait.

**\- Et comment tu pourrais le savoir si je lui en parle ou non?**

**\- Ça fais des semaines que je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole, soit des semaines qu'il n'a pas touché à ces merdes... Tu vois où est-ce que je veux en venir?**

**\- Tu veux qu'il recommence à en consommer pour en tirer profit?** Je l'avais regardé en ouvrant grand mes yeux vu son culot incroyable.

**\- Pourquoi tu prend un air choqué? T'a peur qu'il fasse une intoxication ou quoi? Contrairement à toi, il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir abusé.**

Sur ce coup je ne pouvait pas le renier, c'est pas comme si à force d'en consommer avant de me rendre au lycée je ne sentais l'herbe dès le matin...

Enfin, ça ne me laisse pas lui donner raison non plus. Je le détestais et il me détestait, donc il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il fallait prendre minutieusement ses précautions avec ce mec.

 **\- Ok, mais je dois le convaincre d'en acheter pour au moins 100 balles alors,** avais-je lâché aussi sereinement, tout aussi serein que lui.

**\- 25.**

**\- 70.**

**\- 30**

**\- 65**

**\- 50.**

**\- 50... Je t'ai bien eu.**

Je lui souriais, alors qu'il ne prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui venait juste de se passer. _J'ai profité du fait qu'il commençait à suivre le cours pour le prendre pour un pigeon._ Et encore heureux que nous étions en cours parce que autrement il m'aurait étriper sur place.

**\- 50, à condition que tu lui en parle avant, fin de la discussion. »**

*

Suite aux dires de ce connard, il fallait que j'utilise notre après-midi en danse pour convaincre Jungkook de recommencer à en prendre, même si je lui avait fait la morale la dernière fois pour cette même raison.

Cela faisait deux heures que l'on dansait avec les autres mais cette fois-ci, avant la pause, le prof voulait voir si ça avançait de notre côté et pour la première fois en un mois il nous avait sourit, en nous disant que:

 **\- C'est parfait, vous vous êtes bien entraînés pendant les vacances à ce que je vois !** Il avait l'air de vraiment bonne humeur, alors qu'en réalité presque tout le monde avait eu autre chose à faire que de réviser encore une centaine de fois la même chorégraphie. **Et Jungkook, tu vois que ce n'étais pas aussi difficile d'imposer de l'émotion dans une chorégraphie !**

**\- Merci monsieur !**

**\- C'est bien sympa ça mais du coup on aura jamais le temps de préparer la chorégraphie pour le concours,** s'imposait Hoseok, **on a à peine le temps de préparer celle avec tout le groupe et encore on n'a pas de rôle principaux...**

**\- C'est pas grave, vous préformerez celle-là. Elle passera pour le concours mais il faudrait trouver de nouveau pas entre le dernier verset et le refrain, pour pas que ça paraisse trop vide. Sinon c'est niquel, continuez comme ça !**

Le seule adulte de la pièce s'en était allé sous nos regards ébahis, et sous un Yugyeom qui se demandait ce qu'il avait prit ce matin pour qu'il ne soit plus autant perfectionniste qu'avant les vacances.

Mais bon, en tout cas ça avait arrangé tout le monde, donc on s'était dis qu'on allait s'imposer un pause un peu plus longue que d'habitude, et cela m'arrangeait car je devais convaincre Jungkook pour cette affaire de nicotine.

Donc je l'avais simplement demandé à ce que l'on puisse discuter ailleurs, et nous voilà aux toilettes.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** S'était-il rapproché de moi en souriant, mais j'avais préféré tourner le regard.

**\- Je sais pas trop comment te dire ça mais, j'aurais besoin que tu me dépannes.**

**\- Pourquoi?**

**\- Disons que Lisa et moi, on fume de l'herbe et on a plus de dealer pour le moment,** avouais-je en croisant les bras, évitant son regard, **et la seule personne qui pourrait nous dépanner c'est Chen, et il veux pas m'en vendre si je t'en parlais pas.**

**\- Donc en gros c'est ce mec qui t'a motivé à m'en parler?**

**\- Ouais, et comme preuve il voudrait que t'en fume aussi-**

Sans que j'eus le temps de terminer ma phrase, il avait mit dans ma main un petit sachet de ce que je voulais. Je le regardais avec incompréhension. _Comment l'avait-il sût avant même que je ne lui en parle?_

**\- Comment tu-**

**\- Il m'en a parlé tout à l'heure avant le cours, il m'a dit qu'il voulait vérifier si t'étais quelqu'un d'assez honnête pour pouvoir coopérer avec toi et Lisa.**

**\- Et pour l'argent-**

**\- Il t'en passera en fin de semaine et même si j'ai diminué ma dose avec ça, fais attention à toi.**

_Donc Chen lui en a parlé? Bon._ Je m'étais juste contenté de mettre le petit sachet dans la poche de mon jogging avant de lui sortir:

**\- Finalement, il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour l'humanité.**

Je voyais Jungkook ricaner à ma blague, avant de tourner le regard vers moi. Et mon cœur battait à la chamade mais cette fois-ci; et depuis peu, ce n'est pas sous forme de gène ou d'appréhension, au contraire, le contrôle de mes sentiments avaient bien changés depuis qu'on se soit officiellement embrassés. Quand je le regardais dans les yeux je me sentais comme chez moi. Même encore plus que comme « chez moi », puisqu'il était à moi, contrairement à une certaine fille...

Mais à force de me regarder, je ne put m'empêcher de le prendre par le col de son t-shirt et de lui voler un baiser comme un gamin, avant de le regarder dans les yeux à mon tour. Tout simplement parce que j'en avais besoin.

_J'ai besoin de lui, et il n'a clairement pas besoin d'elle, donc pourquoi fait-il semblant que ce soit le cas?_

**\- Ça me fais toujours bizarre,** disait-il en appuyant sa tête sur mon épaule, en entourant ses bras contre ma taille. **Que nous deux, ce soit devenu un truc. Enfin, avec les bisous et tout... J'ai même pas besoin de ce que tu prends pour me sentir planer.**

 **\- C'est exactement ce dont à quoi que je pensais hier dans la cabane, juste avant que tu t'en ailles avec Ana.** Je sentais qu'il allait ouvrir sa bouche, mais je le coupais avant même qu'il l'ouvre. **Et commence même pas à me sortir des excuses, je les connaît déjà toutes par cœur.**

 **\- Jimin, tu sais très bien que je t'aime énormément.** Me chuchotait-il dans l'oreille entre un baiser sur la joue. **Crois moi que si ça aurait été aussi simple que ça je n'aurais même pas chercher à continuer avec elle, mais en tout cas ça ne m'empêche de t'aimer, hm?**

 **\- Mais moi j'ai pas besoin que tu me sortes des phrases à deux balles, je sais même pas si tu te rend comptes comment ça peut être humiliant d'être un bouche-trou, et je ne parle pas que de moi-même !** Je le lâchais de mon emprise pour le fixer droit dans les yeux, en haussant d'avantage le ton, ayant la tension qui montait à petit feu. **Sérieux, puisque tu sais déjà tout, dis moi si t'en as pas marre de me voir dans cet état là pour quelque chose d'aussi logique? Enfin, t'es même pas obligé d'en parler à tes parents, au pire on s'en fous d'eux, mais juste quitte là puta-**

Et soudainement, la porte s'était ouverte, sur Ana et Rosie. Comme par hasard. _Il a vraiment fallut que les toilettes du bâtiment d'art soient mixtes..._

 **\- Les filles !** Disait Jungkook en leurs lâchant un grand sourire. **Vous allez bien?**

 **\- C'est plutôt à nous de vous retourner la question,** nous regardai Ana d'un air sournois, **on est pas trop sures pour vous parce que on à entendus des cris du couloir, donc on voulait voir si ça allait.**

**\- Et toi, tu n'est pas en cours?**

**\- Tu vois bien que non, on a une pause.**

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui pour lui tenir la main, face à moi et à Rosie. _Que c'était gênant._

 **\- Sinon avec Ana, Hiseong et Namjoon, on a prévu de se faire une sortie samedi aprèm' après les cours !** Nous coupait enfin Rosie de ce moment gênant. **Ça vous dirait de venir?**

**\- J'aimerais bien, il faudrait juste que je vois si j'ai assez de temps libre ce jour là.**

**\- Allez Kookie, s'il te plaît...** Elle lui avait sorti l'un de ces _aegyo_ mignons en le surnommant ainsi... Même Jungkook semblait être gêné.

_Mais j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle le surnomme aussi Kookie. Je la déteste._

**\- Je veux bien vous y tenir compagnie.** Avais-je dis l'air de rien. **Et je pense que si je viens, Jungkook viendra aussi !**

J'avais sorti ça tellement de nulle part que ce dernier me lançait un regard noir, alors que face à nous, Ana et Rosie rayonnaient de joie.

**\- Super ! N'oubliez pas, samedi après-midi, on ira au parc à côté du Bubble Tea en centre-ville !**

Elles finissaient enfin par sortir des toilettes en étant de bonne humeur, alors que Jungkook et moi on était à la limite de s'entre-tuer rien que part un regard.

 **\- Pourquoi t'a accepté?** Commençait-il. **Tu te rend compte qu'elle t'a indirectement proposé un rendez-vous là?**

**\- Et pourquoi elle t'appelle Kookie? Parce que tu sors encore avec elle et t'es même pas foutu d'y mettre un terme. Et cette fois-ci c'est pas une porte qui va m'empêcher de te laisser parler, puisque que je la prend. Tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense.**

Je ne perdit pas de temps pour m'en aller à mon tour des toilettes, sans laisser le moindre soupçon à personne. Il fallait que je sois fort, que je ne craque pas pour au moins les deux heures à suivre.

_Et moi qui pensait que tout ce serait arrangé une fois mes sentiments dévoilés... Quel naïf._

*

**« - À demain Lisa !**

**\- À demain Yugy' !**

Il s'étaient embrassés avant que l'on se retrouve tout les deux seuls dans la salle de danse. C'était la fin du cours, et notre bus n'était pas prêt d'arriver.

Je me contentais donc d'attendre mon amie en la regardant boire de l'eau, elle aussi assise sur le sol. Même si le prof nous avait dit que l'on s'était améliorés, on était vachement crevés. S'améliorer ne veux pas dire se laisser aller, et ça ne veux encore moins dire que l'on atteignait la perfection.

Donc nous reprenons un peu d'air, en discutant tout les deux seuls, dans cette pièce quasi vide.

**\- Tu repars pas avec Jungkook?**

**\- Non, je préfère pas sinon je vais m'énerver.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**\- Rosie et Ana nous a invités à un triple date samedi avec Namjoon et sa copine.** Lui avais-je dis le plus calmement possible, afin de pas trop m'embarquer dans ce sujet, alors qu'elle m'écoutait avec attention. **Et il a osé me faire la morale parce que j'ai accepté d'y aller, alors que tu vois bien qu'il ne se gène surtout pas pour lui rouler des pelles face à moi.**

 **\- Jungkook peut vraiment être débile parfois mais à ce niveau là, ce rendez-vous peut que lui faire ouvrir les yeux.** J'avais levé le regard vers elle, en attendant qu'elle continue. **Logiquement c'est un triple date, dont toi et Rosie vous êtes les deux seuls célibataires, fais donc en sorte de le rendre jaloux sans pour autant forcer avec Rosie.**

**\- Ouais c'est un peu mon plan, mais j'aime pas cette idée de « profiter des gens »...**

**\- Et lui, il profite plus d'Ana ou de toi? À ce niveau là t'a pas trop le choix de lui faire comprendre ce que tu ressens par agir de la même manière que lui. Ça peut paraître horrible mais d'après ce que tu me dis de lui, il ne supportera pas plus le temps d'un après-midi. Je me demande même comme tu fais pour supporter ça sur plusieurs semaines... Bon, le bus va pas tarder, on y va?**

Je regardais l'horloge qui se trouvait au dessus du vieux tableau vert pour voir qu'effectivement le bus allait bientôt partir. Donc nous nous étions levés du sol, et en partant de la pièce ainsi que du bâtiment, on rendait la clé de la salle de danse à l'une des femmes de ménage du lycée. En arrivant sur le parking, je m'étais souvenu du détail le plus important de la journée et que j'avais totalement oublié de lui dire. _Genre Jungkook est plus important que de l'herbe?_ Il fallait croire que oui.

Je voulais tellement me frapper intérieurement que je m'étais arrêté en plein milieu du parking, laissant Lisa un peu perplexe.

**\- Ça va?**

**\- Ouais, c'est juste que je viens de me rappelle que Chen est ok.**

**\- Comment ta fais?** Ouvrait-elle en grand ses yeux, surprise. **Et en une journée en plus, comment c'est possible?**

**\- Longue histoire, juste en tout cas c'est réglé maintenant.**

**\- Merci Jimin, je sais pas comment tu as réussi à le convaincre mais ce qui compte c'est que c'est bon ! Franchement, que ferais-je sans toi.**

Elle m'avait prise dans ses bras avant de me sourire. Lisa était vraiment adorable et une bonne personne que je me demandais même comment une personne comme elle peut être arrivée si brutalement dans ma vie.

En tout cas, cette journée de merde s'était terminée sur une bonne note.

Enfin, si on comptait pas mon téléphone qui vibrait dans ma poche, me laissant un message des plus flippant.

De: **Inconnu**

La jalousie est tout aussi un vilain défaut que la curiosité, Jimin. *lien multimédia*


	17. XII

C'était le jour J, le jour du triple date. Et avec Jungkook nous étions dans le bus en direction du centre-ville. Contrairement à ce que l'on s'était dis, on s'était tous rendus chez nous après le cours de danse histoire de se débarrasser de nos affaires, et on s'était dit qu'on allait se rejoindre vers 14h sur la rue qui longeait le bubble tea ainsi que le parc.

Et depuis mercredi, je n'avais parlé à personne du message que j'avais reçu. Je me disais juste que c'était une mauvaise farce de quelqu'un, Chen peut-être? _Ça ne m'étonnerait pas mais qui à nous menacer, il m'en fallait plus, pas d'une petite vidéo de moi et Jungkook en train de s'engueuler dans les toilettes mercredi dernier._ Je savais que je prenais de gros risque en ne répondant pas à cet inconnu et en ayant cette mentalité, mais qui à ce que cette personne veuille nous gâcher la vie, je voulais voir jusqu'à où elle pourrait aller.

Donc pour l'instant, même si nous étions en quelques sorte en froid avec Kook, je préférais me concentrer sur ce qui était beaucoup plus important: Notre relation. Même si il me tenait la main, même si j'avais la tête sur son épaule, même si nous avions réellement l'air d'un couple de ce bus quasi' vide, on s'était pas beaucoup adressé la parole depuis mais... Nous voilà dans un bus à agir comme des gamins amoureux.

 **« - Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, je les vois au loin,** m'avait-il dit en se levant de son siège, laissant au passage ma main de nouveau seule.

Je le suivait jusqu'à la porte de sortie du bus. Et en attendant que celui-ci s'arrête, je sentais son regard vers moi, et en me retournant vers lui il continuait d'insister sur la personne.

Je crois qu'il avait une extrême obsession envers mon faciès. Et sans mentir, j'aimais beaucoup ça, cette sensation d'être aimé et de se sentir désiré; surtout venant de lui, me faisait vraiment planer.

**\- Tu sais, tu peux toujours faire demi-tour et simuler un mal de ventre...**

**\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je compte bien t'en faire baver.**

Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour ça et de me dire à quel point je l'aime plus que n'importe qui sur cette planète, au contraire, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné.

Le pied à peine posé sur le sol, mon masque fut mit (nda: rien à voir avec miss Corona, juste là c'est pour dire qu'il « change » de personnalité en gros, je préfère le dire pour pas que ça vous porte à confusion) et les voyant au loin rire tout les quatre ensemble, nous nous étions dirigés vers eux.

 **\- Jungkook, Jimin, vous êtes enfin là !** Disait Hiseong en se retournant vers nous, faisant ainsi retourner les autres.

Il me semblait bien que Rosie s'entendait avec Hiseong puisqu'elle était de la même classe, ainsi que Namjoon... Contrairement à moi.

Celui que je plaçais numéro deux dans le classement des plus gros enculés, connards et tout synonymes qui s'en suive que je puisse connaître, m'avait serré la main pour me dire bonjour, sans m'adresser ni un sourire, ni une parole.

_Super, entre lui qui est super glacial, Jungkook aussi, mon manque d'approche envers Ana et Hiseong et ce que je dois accomplir avec Rosie; sans même qu'elle le sache, cette sortie va promettre._

Franchement elle aurait put être parfaite pour eux cinq, mais pas pour moi. J'étais gêné. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. En plus ce n'était pas comme si je ne les connaissais pas mais c'était gênant.

Il fallait juste pas que j'oublie mon but de cette sortie: Rendre jaloux Jungkook, sans trop forcer avec Rosie.

 **\- Excusez-nous pour le retard,** continuait Jungkook, en mettant bien délicatement son bras par dessus les épaules d'Ana, **vous même vous savez que la campagne n'est pas toute proche.**

**\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, on s'est occupés en allant faire un petit tour au centre commercial ! Bon, on va au Bubble Tea?**

Tout le monde acquiesce les dires de la rousse et nous nous rendons au Bubble Tea qui était seulement à quelques pas de nous. Malgré le peu de monde qui y avait, on commençait à faire la queue de l'extérieur, en regardant les parfums qui étaient inscrits sur la vitrine mais à travers celle-ci je voyais autre chose, lui et sa soit-disant petite-amie, bras dessus-dessous, à commander leurs boissons. 

C'était incroyable comment il pouvait incroyablement bien jouer le rôle du petit-ami parfait, tout simplement en m'ignorant totalement... _Il fallait que je fasse mieux que ça._

 **\- Tu pense prendre quel goût, Jimin?** Me demandait justement Rosie.

**\- Banane, myrtille je pense. Et toi?**

**\- Je pense prendre pareil que toi, mais ce sera la boisson qui sera aux myrtilles et bulles à la banane. Je veux trop tester le goût.**

**\- Et tu ne veux pas manger un truc?**

**\- Si bien sûr ! Je kifferais trop prendre ce donut là, ou encore celui là ! Je sais pas...**

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait sur sa commande, ça allait bientôt être notre tour pour commander donc nous entrons dans le magasin et en même temps Namjoon et sa copine en ressortait, et j'entendais Namjoon chuchoter à mon oreille:

**\- Prend lui tout le stock, ou même dans les toilettes si ça t'arrange.**

Je m'étais retourné vers lui alors qu'il me lançais juste un clin d'œil suivit d'un sourire. Il n'était pas drôle ce pervers. _C'est pas comme ça qu'il aura plus d'estime à mes yeux._

**\- ... Et deux donuts à la fraise.**

**\- Ce sera tout?**

Je retournais finalement mon regard sur Rosie, qui avait passé notre commande pendant que je pensais à ce à quoi ce débile de Namjoon m'avait dit.

Bordel, j'étais beaucoup trop tête en l'air, il fallait que je me ressaisisse. C'était beaucoup trop mal parti pour rendre celui qui me servait de copain officieux jaloux.

D'ailleurs, les yeux à peine relevés sur la vitrine, je le voyais me regarder en nous attendant avec les autres, en buvant sa boisson, en se retenant de se foutre de ma gueule. C'était obligé qu'il se retenait de rire pour cette raison mais pour être honnête, même moi à sa place j'aurais ris. _C'est tellement ridicule. Je me hais._

_En plus je suis sûr qu'il a prit un Thé froid saveur fraise avec des bulles fruit de la passion. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait put prendre d'au-_

**\- Ça vous fera 13 euros, soit 6,50 chacun.**

Je relevais mon regard vers la caissière; en essayant de reprendre mes esprits en même temps, et lui passait suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir payer ma boisson ainsi que mon donut.

Mais Rosie semblait prendre beaucoup plus de temps que moi pour six malheureux euros.

**\- Ça va?**

**\- Je crois que je n'ai pas assez pour le donut...** Disait-elle en cherchant désespérément l'argent dans son sac.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour elle pour avoir pensé ça, mais c'était le moment où jamais de prendre les devants, et non pas dans les toilettes comme m'avait dit l'autre enculé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je devais agir comme un réel gentleman et le pire dans tout ça ce n'était même pas pour faire augmenter mon estime de soi ou d'attirer Rosie vers moi, mais de rendre fou Jungkook.

 **\- Dans ce cas là je ne vais pas pouvoir vous le vendre jeune dame**.

Et en plus la caissière était mal aimable... Tout était dans mon camp. Donc sans relever le regard vers la vitrine, je sortais l'argent qui me restait dans mon sac, afin de le poser sur le comptoir.

 **\- Gardez la monnaie, tiens,** j'avais ensuite prit les boissons et les donuts en lui passant les siens, elle avait l'air choquée du geste, **au revoir.**

Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de m'incliner vers cette caissière que j'avais pris la seule main libre de Rosie avec la mienne, afin qu'on puisse sortir ensemble et d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Et bien évidemment, j'évitais les regards meurtriers de Jungkook.

 **\- Dites, vous en avez prit du temps !** Nous faisait remarquer Hiseong.

 **\- Oui, il me restait pas assez d'argent donc il m'a payé l'intégralité de ma commande !** Lui faisait remarquer à son tour Rosie, en tournant le regard vers moi. **Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé tu sais, maintenant je dois te rembourser...**

**\- Je ne me forçais pas, je le devais. Prend pas l'initiative de me rembourser.**

**\- Merci beaucoup en tout cas,** me souriait-elle, et je lui souriait en retour. Toujours nos mains liées ensemble comme un _véritable_ couple.

_Donc c'est comme ça que Jungkook fait à chaque fois qu'il voit Ana? Pourquoi il s'épuise autant?_

**\- Oh, vous êtes trop mignons !** Disait justement cette dernière et tirant sur les joues de son amie en m'ignorant totalement du regard, _un peu comme son mec d'ailleurs mais en vrai ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça_. **Bon, on va au parc?**

Le parc étant à peine à quelques minutes de marche, nous commencions à marcher vers de dernier. Et je discutais avec Rosie, de tout et de rien mais principalement de la danse. Toujours main dans la main.

Je l'appréciais réellement en tant qu'amie mais bordel, heureusement qu'elle ne savait pas comme je me retenais de lâcher sa main de la mienne. C'était tellement désagréable. Juste un stupide touché me rendait mal-à-l'aise mais bon, à croire qu'il fallait que je le fasse pour lui et sa mentalité proche du néant pour sauver notre relation... _Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas_.

À force de trop réfléchir au sens de la vie; et à discuter avec Rosie, je n'avais pas trop remarqué notre arrivée au parc. Nous nous étions tous installés sous un arbre, en rond, près d'une petite rivière. Et ils commençaient à raconter un peu leurs vie.

**\- L'autre jour en art, on devait reproduire une sculpture miniature et toi qu'est-ce que t'a fais? T'a marché dessus !**

**\- C'est bon Ana, ça va, j'avais pas vu.**

**\- Arrête Namjoon, au lit tu dis exactement la même chose.**

Face aux dires de sa copine, Namjoon s'était tût Namjoon rougit tandis que les autres rigole, ne m'y incluant pas.

**\- À ce propos, une fois avec Kookie on faisait des prélis et ma mère a faillit rentrer dans la chambre à ce moment là ! On a tellement eu peur qu'on a finit par le faire dans une autre pièce.**

**\- Et vous l'avez fait où du coup?**

**\- Dans le garage, dans la voiture à mon père.**

**\- Et vous avez juger ça moins risqué?**

**\- Ma mère me cherchait juste pour trier du linge et mon père a deux voitures, et croyez moi qu'il était déjà bien loin avec sa décapotable !** Ana me rendait mal à l'aise rien qu'à sa façon de parler, je ne comprenais vraiment pas pourquoi Jungkook s'était remis avec, surtout si c'était pour la soulever dans un garage.

 **\- Dis, les deux seuls célibataires ici sont Jimin et Rosie. Vous n'avez rien à nous partager à ce sujet là?** Enchaînait Hiseong en tournant le regard vers nous, il manquait vraiment plus que ça.

**\- Arrête, laisse les enfants tranquilles chérie !**

**\- Namjoon, non seulement t'es pas drôle mais je t'ai déjà dis à l'une des soirées que je n'étais pas puceau.**

**\- Ouais mais voilà, le chiffre un n'est pas proche de zéro pour rien tu vois, mais toi Rosie, rien d'extraordinaire à nous dire?**

**\- Bah pas vraiment, non...** Répondait-elle à Namjoon, visiblement gênée.

**\- Dans ce cas là, j'espère que Jimin s'occupera bien de toi.**

Elle rougissait, probablement gêné par ses dires. La pauvre, ce mec avait un réel dont pour être gênant en toute circonstances mais bon, il fallait que je rentre dans son jeu. Donc je m'étais juste contenté de lui faire un clin d'œil, puis ils se sont mit à rire.

Sauf Rosie et Jungkook. Rosie rougissait d'avantage et Jungkook jouait avec l'herbe du parc.

**\- Jungkook, ça va? T'es assez silencieux depuis tout à l'heure.**

**\- Ouais, j'ai juste mal à la tête, il fait anormalement chaud pour un mois de novembre.**

**\- C'est vrai qu'on se croirait en printemps là, raison pour laquelle nous sommes sortis aujourd'hui,** disait Namjoon calmement, contrairement à d'habitude. **Et si on allait plutôt à l'ombre? »**

*

On ne savait pas pendant combien de temps nous nous étions tous allongés là, sur le sol à regarder ces nombreux feuilles d'arbres qui nous gâchait la vue sur le ciel. Mais c'était agréable. Même si nous étions dans un parc, soit là où tout les gosses aimaient se crier dessus sans raisons particulières, c'était assez reposant.

Sauf que main était toujours entrelacées avec celle de Rosie, qui était à ma gauche. Et Jungkook ne s'était pas non plus gêné pour venir s'installer à ma droite.

Et il ne s'était visiblement pas gêné non plus pour entrelacer petit à petit ma main avec la sienne. Heureusement que nous étions allongés, et que personne ne voyait rien.

Au touché de ma peau contre la sienne, j'avais tourné le regard vers lui, qui semblait déjà me regarder, un peu comme à son habitude. Si on avait été tout les deux seuls, je n'aurais rien fais mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour me faire des avances pour que j'oublie la raison principale pour laquelle j'étais venu à cette sortie. Je tentais donc de lâcher ma main de la sienne, mais en vain. Et évidement il semblait s'en amuser de la situation, vu que je ne peux absolument rien dire ni rien faire à part de lui faire comprendre par mon regard que je n'aimais pas ça, mais il s'était juste contenter de me sourire.

_Ouais c'est ça, rira bien qui rira le dernier._

**« - Jimin, t'a encore faim?** Me coupait de mes pensées Rosie, étant à ma gauche, j'avais donc tourné ma tête vers elle. **Tu veux mon donut?**

**\- Tu ne veux plus le manger?**

**\- Je... Disons que la boisson m'a suffit. Tiens.**

Elle m'avait passé le donut; que je lui avait payé inutilement du coup, dans ma seule main libre et elle s'était remis à fixer le ciel. Par rapport à tout à l'heure, elle semblait un peu à l'ouest, un peu comme moi ces derniers temps. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas à faire semblant de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre pour une histoire d'ouverture d'esprit... Elle devait peut-être penser à des choses pas aussi stressant que ça. _Quelle chance, je l'envie_.

Mais il fallait que je la fasse sourire, au moins. Peu importe ce qui la dérangeait. Moi, ça me dérangeait que Jungkook croit que je suis son larbin de service et qu'il agisse comme si il était célibataire.

Donc je regardais le donut, le fixait quelques secondes, avant de recevoir la pire idée au monde dans mon cerveau.

**\- Et, si je te donnais envie de le manger?**

**\- Comment ça?**

J'avais mit une partie du donut dans ma bouche, avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle n'a pris que quelques secondes pour comprendre, avant de rire tout doucement.

_Bordel, qu'est-ce qui me prend?_

**\- Réellement?**

Ne pouvant pas répondre, je contentais juste de hocher ma tête du haut vers le bas, le regard fixant ses prunelles brunes, n'ayant que Jungkook en tête. Et ça a duré des secondes, des longues secondes qui prenait la tournure de quelques minutes, je n'en savais rien. Même moi je ne savais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Tout ce que je me demandais était: _Suis-je vraiment en train de l'embrasser pour le rendre jaloux?_ Mais en tout cas cela semblait fonctionner, puisque je sentais sa main broyer la mienne. Plus je sentais ses ongles entrer dans ma chair, plus ma langue rencontrait celle de la jeune femme.

Je suis tellement désolé Rosie, mais c'était tout ce qui m'importait à ce moment là. Sa jalousie avait un plus fort impact que sur notre baiser, qui se terminait _enfin_.

 **\- Tu vois bien que tu as eu faim,** lui avais-je sorti avec un sourire si faux qu'on aurait pût le confondre avec un vrai, alors qu'elle semblait me sourire véritablement, en entrelaçant sa main droite avec ma main gauche. **»**

Tandis que ma main droite était devenue soudainement vide. Un peu comme mes émotions à cet instant là.

_Mais le plus important était que j'avais gagné. Et ça, c'était réellement satisfaisant._

*

**« - A lundi les potes !**

**\- A lundi, Jimin !**

Rosie me regardait chaleureusement, tandis que Jungkook et moi, n'ayant pas le choix de prendre le bus le plus tôt pour repartir chez nous; sachant que c'était le dernier de la journée; nous disions au revoir aux autres, mine de rien, toujours avec cette fausse bonne humeur inscrites sur nos tête, ou du moins sur la mienne.

Parce que parfois, je pouvais bien me permettre de douter de lui.

En s'installant à des places assises vers le fond du bus, nous continuons à leurs dire au revoir de nos mains jusqu'à ce qu'on les aperçoivent plus.

Et le bus étant déjà assez loin, dès que je n'apercevais plus Rosie, je m'allongeais presque dans mon siège, soufflant tel qu'un ballon de baudruche. En repensant à cette journée, il pouvait y avoir qu'un seul mot pour la définir: chaotique. Je me sentais à la fois complètement débile et à la fois juste, j'avais encore du mal à me dire que j'avais roulé une pelle à Rosie tout en mangeant un donut avec Jungkook qui était juste à côté.

_C'est vraiment dégueulasse. Dans tout les sens du termes._

**\- C'est vraiment pas bien ce q** **ue l'on** **fait Jimin.** Avait-il sorti sans que je m'y attendes, en regardant à travers la vitre. On aurait bien dit qu'il lisait dans mes pensées.

**\- Oui... Et alors?**

**\- Nous sommes de gros connards.**

**\- Mais encore...?**

Lui qui avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses émotions, j'attendais plus à ce qu'il me le dise. Et il le savait très bien.

En se retournant vers moi; en posant sa main sur ma cuisse au passage, il me regardait d'un regard ferme et sérieux, avant qu'il me sorte enfin ce que j'attendais tans.

**\- J'ai compris la leçon et je m'excuse d'avoir été un gros connard qui pensait qu'à son ego. Mais cela nous a pas empêcher à agir comme des personnes vachement fausses tout de même.**

J'acquiesçais simplement en hochant la tête, posant ma main sur celle qui tenait ma cuisse. Plus les images de cette après-midi s'affichait dans ma tête, plus je me sentais culpabiliser.

_Mais il ne le fallait pas. Parce que Jungkook s'en est enfin rendu compte que cette situation m'étais insoutenable. Cela prouvait que ce que j'ai fais à servit à quelque chose._

**\- J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas croire quelque chose...**

**\- Pour ça, je te souhaite bonne chance. »**

Je ricanais face à sa remarque et même si il n'avait pas eu tord, _il restait plus qu'à savoir comment j'allais entretenir ma relation avec Rosie, désormais_.


	18. XIII

**« - Bon, on est quoi, du coup?**

Je ne voulais pas lui poser cette question, mais il le fallait. Nous étions à la pause du lundi matin, dans les couloirs du lycée et, je lui ai demandé ça comme si je voulais qu'on soit quelque chose mais après le triple date de samedi dernier, il fallait bien qu'on en conclue quelque chose.

Surtout quand, ces derniers temps, un certain Jeon Jungkook continuait de sortir officiellement avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi alors qu'il avait osé se montrer extrêmement jaloux face aux situations qui s'étaient présentés sous ses yeux, sans oublier que depuis le bus, il ne m'avait même pas adressé la parole.

 **\- Ça ne me dérangerais pas que tu sois mon copain,** m'informait-elle en souriant, **pour tout avouer, ça fait depuis que je suis arrivée dans ce groupe que j'ai des vues sur toi, et je serais vraiment reconnaissante si t'acceptais à ce que l'on sorte ensemble.**

_Non Jimin. Dit non. Refuse. On est pas au collège ici._

**\- Je pense que les baisers au parc en disent déjà long.**

Mes propos l'ayant fait sourire, elle s'était rapprochée de moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue, avant de déposer sa tête sur mon épaule.

Au même moment, Yugyeom et Lisa arrivaient enfin vers nous, contrairement à Rosie ils était arrivées plutôt en retard à cette pause du matin.

 **\- Enfin vous sortez ensemble !** S'exclamait Yugyeom, de bonne humeur. **Depuis le temps que Rosie attendais ça-**

**\- Tais toi Yugy' ! Je lui ai déjà dis du coup...**

Elle s'était rapproché de mon visage pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres, mais Lisa ne semblait pas de cet avis.

 **\- Jimin, je dois te montrer quelque chose, viens !** M'avait-elle sourit, l'air de rien avant qu'elle prenne emprise de ma main.

Nous étions donc arrivés dans un couloir vide. Et sans que je m'y attende,

_elle me frappe._

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend?** Je lui avais crié dessus, complètement choqué par son geste, même si je savais très bien pourquoi elle avait fait ça...

 **\- Je te retourne la question !** Criait-elle à son tour, le regard ahuri. **T'a vraiment fait ça, Jimin? À Rosie? À Jungkook?**

**\- C'est bien toi qui m'a conseillé d'aller à ce date pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux !**

**\- Je t'ai conseillé de te rapprocher d'elle, pas de la pécho ! Je pensais que t'avais compris là où je voulais en venir !**

**\- Mais j'ai compris !** M'étais-je exclamé d'avantage, en la regardant bien droit dans les yeux, d'un air très sérieux. **C'est juste que ça m'insupporte toujours autant de le savoir encore en couple avec elle, même après ce date !**

 **\- Il n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux?** S'était-elle calmé.

 **\- Si ! Il m'a dit que ça lui a fait ouvrir les yeux mais voilà, il est toujours avec elle et qu'est-ce qu'on deviens nous deux? Rien !** Je prenais une pause entre mes dires, pour inspirer un bon coup afin d'éviter de craquer. **Donc que puis-je faire d'autre s'il continue de sortir avec elle, sans même prendre en compte qu'il soit en même temps avec moi?**

Elle s'était mise à me regarder d'un air inquiet, et ne sachant pas quoi dire, cela avait provoqué un blanc.

Et si je ne me serais pas retenu, mes larmes auraient put briser ce silence.

 **\- T'aurais au moins put friendzone Rosie, ça aurait évité un futur cœur brisé.** **Vous vous êtes réellement mit dans la merde, avec Jungkook...** M'avait-elle dit en se posant contre le mur, face à moi. **De toute façon je ne vais pas te conseiller d'aller plaquer Jungkook parce que toi et Jungkook vous êtes clairement fait pour être ensemble.**

**\- Puis pourquoi je n'irais pas plaquer lui au lieu de Rosie?**

**\- Parce que, contrairement à Jungkook, Rosie saura comment t'apporter du bonheur... Mais t'es beaucoup trop penché sur les mecs pour ça.**

**\- Lisa... Avoir un intérêt pour Jungkook ne me rend pas gay !**

**\- Arrête de te voiler la face, t'es tellement amoureux de lui que tu t'es mis à agir comme lui, à l'identique, pour ne pas changer, t'es** **en train de devenir la raison pour laquelle tu en voulait à Kook... Fais attention à toi et à Rosie, parce que je pense qu'elle t'apprécie légèrement beaucoup.**

Je préférais ne rien dire, laissant le silence peser une énième fois entre nous, pendant que mon cerveau braillait dans tout les sens en disant qu'en réalité elle avait raison. Bien trop même. Voilà quasiment deux mois qu'on s'adressait la parole elle et moi, qu'elle me traite déjà comme un membre de sa famille... Mais quand j'y repense, qu'aurais-je fait sans elle? Avec cette claque et ces remarques, je suis bien content qu'elle soit mon amie, même si j'ai sentie ma joue un peu s'enfler.

**\- Tu pense que je tiendrais combien de temps comme ça?**

**\- Pour être honnête, t'es plus avec elle après le spectacle à Séoul. Certes, Jungkook et toi vous êtes pareils, mais il faut se l'avouer, à certaines choses près, Jungkook est très fort niveau cachotteries.**

Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas tord. Vu qu'elle était devenue en quelque sorte ma confidente elle savait un peu plus comment Jungkook pouvait être au quotidien...

Puis, il était vrai également que le spectacle voir concours à Séoul était dans un peu plus d'une semaine, soit vendredi de la semaine prochaine, et on devait passer la semaine là-bas, j'avais si hâte. Non seulement pour la danse mais aussi pour revoir mon cousin ainsi que Junghyun et Geumjae, le frère de Jungkook ainsi que celui de Yoongi. Certes, il ne pourra pas venir avec nous mais on pourra toujours lui donner de ses nouvelles.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de me demander pourquoi Lisa penserait pas que je tiendrais plus d'approximativement deux semaines avec Rosie, la sonnerie avait retenti dans tout l'établissement.

Mais ce n'était pas la sonnerie habituelle. C'était la sonnerie pour annoncer qu'un problème s'était passé dans le lycée.

_Fais chier, les entraînements trimestrielles._

Chaque trimestre, on avait le droit à ce genre d'entraînements qui nous faisait que perdre du temps, apparemment ce serait « au cas-où qu'il y ai un incendie ou une inondation », ennuyant. Mais au moins on avait pas les cours pendant ce temps là.

Il fallait donc qu'on retrouve nos classes respectives afin de tous se rejoindre dans la cours. Et alors que je cherchais des personnes de ma classe dans les couloirs qui s'étaient rapidement remplis, j'étais tombé sur Namjoon. Et bizarrement en se retournant vers moi, il me souriait.

Bizarre. Jamais il s'était montré agréable envers moi, sauf pour faire des allusions sexuelles. À croire que je n'avais pas le choix de le supporter pendant ce court instant; qui me paraissait une éternité à ses côtés...

 **\- Tu sais où se trouve les autres?** Me demandait-il, comme si je le savais.

**\- Si je me suis retrouvé ici, avec toi, c'est que je ne sais pas.**

**-** **T'es un marrant toi,** ricanait-il en réponse à ma remarque, **d'ailleurs, quoi de beau depuis samedi?**

Je rêve ou il m'a demandé comment j'allais? Non, c'était plutôt un cauchemar éveillé, obligé il cherchait à savoir quelque chose pour son intérêt personnel.

**\- Bah ouais normal, rien de spécial. Et toi?**

**\- Comment ça, rien de spécial? Je pensais trop qui y allait se passer un truc entre toi et Rosie.**

Comme j'aurais put m'en douter, il avait évité ma question pour aller droit au but: Rosie, soit une fille et « un trou », si on définissait ça dans son vocabulaire.

Mais bon, maintenant que je sortais avec elle je n'avais rien à cacher, au contraire: j'allais en jouer. Et il le fallait pour le cas Jungkook.

**\- Je sors avec elle figure to-**

**\- Putain, enfin !** Il m'avait coupé la parole avant même que je puisse terminer ma phrase. **Félicitations Jimin, content que tu t'es trouvé une meuf bonne sur qui bai-**

**\- Attendez, vous sortez ensemble?**

Nous nous étions retournés vers la voix qui venait juste de se prononcer derrière nous, qui s'avérait être Jungkook. Il avait réellement l'air surpris. Mais son regard ayant croisé; ou littéralement tué; le mien, il tentait de s'en aller en allant à l'inverse de notre direction, et moi je tentais de le rattraper, tans bien que mal à cause de la foule d'élève qui se dirigeait vers la cours.

 **\- Jungkook ! Ça s'est passé sur un coup de tête à la pause de ce matin,** tentais-je de l'appeler, **j'allais t'en parler !**

 **\- Je suis vraiment content pour toi Jimin, je suis vraiment fier que mon meilleur ami se soit trouvé une nouvelle petite-amie !** Avait-il dit d'un ton faux en accentuant le ton sur le « meilleur ami », avant de s'en aller d'avantage.

En vérité, malgré que j'avais accepté la proposition de Rosie sur une coup de tête et par pure revanche, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour la personne que j'aimais. Lisa n'avait pas tellement tord quand elle me disait que j'étais en train de devenir la raison pour laquelle je détestais Jungkook...

Au même moment, je sentais mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Même si nous étions dans l'enceinte de l'école dans les couloirs des cours principaux, il n'y avait plus personne autour de moi désormais, donc je me contentais d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

De: **Inconnu**

Ptdr tu t'es pris pour qui à briser les cœurs comme ça? Don Juan en carton.

_Ah tiens, j'avais oublié l'existence de cet inconnu._

*

Dix-sept heures, fin des cours. La journée a été longue mais ce soir Lisa et Yugyeom allaient venir chez moi pour jouer à Just Dance sur la Wii. _Je crois qu'on a développé une réelle addiction pour ce jeu._

Donc nous marchions dans les couloirs vers la sortie du lycée et nous étions tout les trois, en compagnie de Rosie qui ne me lâchait pas dès qu'elle m'avait dans son champ de vision.

 **« - J'ai trop hâte de faire la chorégraphie de** ** _Girlfriend_** **d'Avril Lavigne,** prononçait Yugyeom, **elle me fait trop rire !**

 **\- Et moi j'ai trop hâte de jouer sur** ** _I_** ** _Kissed A Girl_** **de Katy Perry, pas vrai Jimin?** Suite à sa réplique, Lisa me souriais faussement afin que je puisse comprendre son sous-entendu, mais à la place de lui répondre, Rosie m'interrompait.

**\- Désolé, mais moi je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir, j'ai énormément de devoirs à faire...**

**\- Pourtant on avait pas que deux exercices à faire pour le cours de chimie cette semaine?**

**\- Oui, mais je suis inscrite en cours d'anglais Lisa, et j'ai une dissert' à rendre pour demain que je n'ai pas terminé, désolée...**

**\- Tu n'a pas à t'excuser, ce sera pour une prochaine fois alors !** Avais-je dis en lui embrassant la joue, et mon regard croisant le sien, elle s'était mise à regarder ses pieds en plaçant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Mais je sentais toujours le regard pesant de Lisa sur moi, qui m'avait suivit tout au long de la route jusqu'à chez moi et une fois dans ma chambre, Lisa cherchait à allumer la Wii sans dire un mot, comme dans le bus. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi silencieuse mais bon, ça se comprenait au vu de ma situation amoureuse. _Cette partie de Just Dance va promettre..._

 **\- Lisa,** disait Yugeom, **on se connecte sur ton compte pour gagner des points bonus ou pas?**

 **\- Pas la peine, on s'en fous des points.** Lui avait-elle répondue en lui volant sa mannette des mains. **On est bien là pour jouer, non?**

 **\- Hey, mais il t'arrive quoi, là? Déjà que tu n'a rien dis depuis le lycée et maintenant t'es super agressive, je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas?** S'était-il soudainement levé Yugyeom du lit, en haussant la voix. **Jimin, tu devrais savoir ce qui se passe? Puisque vous traînez tout le temps ensemble ces temps-ci.**

Ce jour là était non seulement la première fois que je voyais Lisa devenir froide, mais ce fut également la première fois que je voyais Yugyeom lever le ton sur elle, qui d'ailleurs, ne répondait rien et qui se contentait plutôt à connecter les mannettes à la console.

_Non, ne me dîtes pas qu'il pense à ça... Oh non..._

Nous nous étions regardés avec Lisa. Et malgré la haine qu'elle avait envers moi, ça se voyait dans son regard qu'elle se retenait elle aussi de rire, tout comme moi.

**\- Tu pense vraiment à ça?**

**\- Vous traîniez tout le temps ensemble, tu t'inquiètes plus pour lui que pour moi, c'est donc normal que je me pose des questions.**

**\- Mais non, bébé,** continuait-elle de rire en le rasseyant sur le lit, **ça n'à rien à voir avec ça, je te le promets.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi, l'un comme l'autre, vous ne me disiez rien?** **C'est si grave que ça, au point même de ne pas me faire confiance?**

Lisa s'était retournée vers moi, comme pour me demander mon approbation à ce sujet. Sauf qu'à la place que ce soit ma bouche qui s'ouvrait, c'était plutôt la porte de ma chambre, ce qui me fit sursauter.

**\- Jimin ! Ça fait une heure que je t'envoie des messages et que tu ne réponds pas, je peux savoir ce qui cloche chez to-**

Jungkook était là, dans ma chambre avec un regard froid, s'étant tût en apercevant mes deux autres amis assis sur mon lit.

En vérité, je savais qu'il serait là le plus tôt possible. Je m'attendais tellement à ce qu'il débarque chez moi à l'improviste juste pour, soit m'engueuler dans ma chambre, soit m'engueuler dans la cabane. Dans tout les cas, je n'avais pas le choix de me faire insulter.

 **\- Jimin,** ilreprenait son calme avant de reprendre la parole, **je dois te parler.**

**\- Ça peut réellement pas attendre j'imagine?**

**\- À ton avis?** Il m'avait regardé froidement avec insistance, comme évidence.

**\- Je reviens dans cinq minutes, commencez sans moi.**

Moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'il m'entraîne tout simplement en dehors de la chambre, il m'avait carrément entraîné à l'extérieur de chez moi, voire même sur le chemin vide qui séparait la forêt où se trouvait notre cabane et nos maisons.

Et sans que je ne m'y attendes réellement non plus, il m'embrassait dans cette petite passerelle. Il n'hésitait pas à passer sa main sur mon cou ou dans les cheveux, donc je m'étais mis à faire de même. Et étrangement, je sentais mon corps se réchauffer.

Tout ça s'était passé tellement à l'improviste que l'on ne réalisait pas ce que l'on faisait, du moins pour ma part. J'avais du mal à réaliser qu'il me faisait autant du bien pour un garçon.

En même temps, nous nous étions dirigés vers notre cabane. Il montait d'abord dans celui-ci, suivit de très près par moi-même qui, dès arrivé à sa hauteur, m'étais mis à approfondir notre baiser en plaquant son dos sur ce qui nous servait de « sol ».

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Jungkook ne perdit pas de temps pour inverser nos positions et de me regarder, détaillant chaque parcelle de mon visage.

 **\- T'es magnifique,** a-t-il doucement prononcé avant de reprendre le travail sur mes lèvres.

Et ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête tellement que tout cela, tout ce moment d'intense euphorie, me faisait planer. C'était lui qui était magnifique, j'aurais tellement aimé être aussi beau que lui.

Parce que, honnêtement, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voyait mais je crois qu'il ne me voyait pas comme moi je pouvais me voir dans un miroir. Mais bon, là n'était pas le sujet et malheureusement, à cause de cette pensée néfaste et du fait qu'il commençait à m'embrasser sur le coup ainsi que sur les clavicules, mon cerveau n'avait pas trop eu le choix de faire un retour à la réalité.

Il était toujours avec Ana, et je m'étais mis avec Rosie désormais. Nous étions tout les deux en tords, on s'était engueulés maintes et maintes fois à ce sujet et en plus de ça, nous agissions comme de gros connards.

_Enfin, venant de Jungkook, ça ne m'étonnais plus trop._

Donc je le repoussais et il s'allongeait à mes côtés, le laissant incompris.

**\- T'es pas prêt, c'est ça?**

**\- De?**

**\- Tu sais... Passer à l'acte.**

A ses mots prononcés, je m'étais resté figé quelques secondes avant de rire, comme si ses propos ne m'avait pas perturbés.

_Comme si rien qu'à l'idée de le faire avec lui ne me rendait pas déjà à l'autre bout du monde..._

**\- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec ça... Juste, ce baiser là, sera le dernier jusqu'à ce que tu la plaque.**

\- **Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser et pour me dire que t'a besoin de moi plus que tout au monde?**

Je lui souriais, avant de l'embrasser pour une énième fois, sur le point de dire ces mots ci...

Mais réalisa ce qu'il venait juste de dire.

**\- Comment ça?**

**\- On s'est quittés d'un accord commun avec Ana ce matin, mais bon. À croire que maintenant, c'est toi, le connard. »**


End file.
